MALEC MOMENTS
by Jess Kyu Criss
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN AUTORIZADA POR SiriuslyFour'sGirl :) ¡Porque todos necesitamos más Malec! Cada capítulo es una de las piezas que faltan en la historia de amor de Magnus y Alec. Contiene spoilers de todos los libros de la serie "Los Instrumentos mortales". Las reviews son bienvenidas.
1. El primer beso

**MALEC MOMENTS**

* * *

 **Capítulo 1. El primer beso.**

Temblando de nervios, Alec tocó el timbre de la puerta.

" _¿Cuál es el problema, Lightwood?"_ , pensó para sí mismo, _"El hecho es que Magnus Bane, el Gran Brujo de Brooklyn te dio su número cuando dejó el Instituto después de sanarte, y tú lo llamaste y él te invitó a su casa. Bien… ¿Qué quiere decir eso? ¡Nada! No tiene por qué significar nada…"_

Pero ese era el problema. Alec no sabía si lo que había pasado significaba algo o si él quería que significara algo. Haber crecido en el Instituto lejos de Idris y de los otros Cazadores de Sombras de su edad había ocasionado que él no tuviera amigos de su edad. Al menos no hasta que Jace había llegado a vivir con él y su familia. _"Y mira cómo terminó todo"_ pensó una vez más _"Te enamoraste de él."_

Por casi una hora, Alec había estado caminando de ida y vuelta frente a la fachada del apartamento de Magnus, teniendo ese tipo de conversaciones con él mismo. De forma intermitente, se detenía frente al timbre y lo miraba como si se tratara de un alíen, su mano se elevaba hacia él intentando tocarlo, arrepintiéndose en el último momento y volviendo a su nervioso paseo una vez más.

Pero esta vez sí que había tocado el timbre, ya no había marcha atrás.

-¿Sí?- dijo Magnus con voz suave. Alec se preguntó si el brujo sabía ya que él había estado paseando afuera de su casa.

Alec aclaró su garganta de forma nerviosa.

-Yo…. Esto… soy yo, Alec Lightwood- dijo él sintiéndose avergonzado, pues podía escuchar el temblor de su voz e instantáneamente se odió por ello. Alec se sintió profundamente agradecido de que Magnus no pudiera ver sus mejillas sonrojadas por la vergüenza. El chico escuchó un clic y la puerta se abrió.

-Pasa- dijo Magnus, y Alec estaba seguro de que el Brujo había dicho aquellas palabras con una enorme sonrisa.

Cuando Alec alcanzó el final de las escaleras, Magnus estaba ya ahí, esperando por él. El Brujo estaba recargado en el marco de la puerta, sonriéndole. Él estaba usando pantalones negros ajustados y una escandalosa camisa purpura con una leyenda en brillantes letras plateadas que decía "La magia es vida". Alec no pudo evitar sonreír ante la imagen.

Magnus se paró detrás de él y lo dirigió al sillón de la sala.

-¿Sediento?- preguntó el anfitrión de la casa con todo educado.

-Mmmm… Supongo…- dijo Alec sin mucha convicción.

Magnus sonrió. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que un adorable y nervioso adolescente hubiera estado en su departamento. Aquello era simplemente entrañable.

-¿Cuál es tu veneno? ¿Café, soda, cerveza, vino… champagne?- Magnus preguntó levantando las cejas de tal forma, que Alec no pudo hacer más que sonrojarse de forma involuntaria- ¿Ninguna? ¿Vodka? ¿Ron escoses?

-Té…- dijo Alec- te estaría bien.

-Té será…- dijo Magnus, sin poder sentirse un poco decepcionado.

El Brujo conjuró dos tazas de té de la nada y puso una en la mano de Alec. El Cazador de Sombras lucia sorprendido pero no dijo nada. Los dos bebieron su té en silencio por varios momentos.

-Te ves mucho mejor- dijo Magnus finalmente- nada que lamentar, según veo.

-Hiciste un excelente trabajo- Alec asintió- muchas gracias por cierto, no estoy seguro de haberte agradecido apropiadamente por haberme sanado.

-Siempre hago un trabajo magnifico- dijo Magnus con una ademán que le restaba importancia a sus palabras.

Alec rio, finalmente la tensión se había desvanecido entre ellos y fluyó hacia una conversación tranquila cuyo tema era la vida en Nueva York, el asunto de la caza de demonios y sobre todas las actividades distintas que Magnus hacía como el Gran Brujo de Brooklyn.

A medida que la conversación seguía su curso, Alec se dio cuenta de que estaba disfrutando la compañía de Magnus, aunque no estaba del todo sorprendido puesto que ates ya había pasado algunos días junto a Magnus en el Instituto mientras seguía sanándose. Aunque Alec había estado yendo y viniendo de la inconsciencia hacia la consciencia aquellos días, así que no recordaba mucho de lo que había pasado aquellos días.

Pero aquella situación era diferente. Él estaba hablando con alguien, alguien que no era de su familia, acerca de su vida por primera vez _. "Quizá, tener un amigo es lo que había estado echando de menos en mi vida"_ , pensó.

De pronto, los dos se estancaron en un silencio cómodo. Cuando Alec terminó su te, Magnus se levantó del brazo del sillón en el que había estado sentado, cruzó la habitación y se sentó en la mesita del café, quedando cara a cara con Alec. Lo estudió en silencio por un largo rato antes de decir algo.

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo… personal?- dijo Magnus sosteniendo la mirada de Alec con la suya.

-Mmm… claro, sí supongo- dijo Alec sintiéndose nervioso de repente. El chico apretó sus dedos y los dejó encima de su regazo esperando que Magnus no notara el ligero temblor que estaba atacándolos.

-¿Has besado a alguien?- preguntó Magnus de forma directa.

Los ojos de Alec se abrieron con sorpresa antes de que pudiera recomponerse a sí mismo.

-Sí, claro…- dijo tratando de sonar tranquilo pero fallando en el intento. Magnus no respondió, así que Alec agregó:- Gracias a Jace.

La boca de Magnus se abrió de par en par por un momento.

-Besaste a Jace- respondió.

-¿Qué? ¡No! ¡Por el Ángel! ¡NO!- Alec sacudió su cabeza firmemente- No… algunas veces las citas de Jace o como sea que quieras llamarles…

-Sus conquistas, es la palabra que viene a mi mente…- dijo Magnus.

Alec lo fulminó con la mirada y Magnus se encogió de hombros.

-Como sea…- continuó Alec- algunas veces Jace arreglaba citas dobles con la hermana de su cita, o su prima o su amiga o lo que fuera. Besé a algunas de ellas. Creí que él quería que encajara en algún sitio, así que lo intenté. Honestamente no veo por qué es tan importante el tema de los besos, no me pareció tan fascinante…

-Quizá debas intentar no besar chicas. El asunto de los besos es mejor cuando besas a alguien en quien estás interesado- dijo Magnus de forma inteligente.

Alec se encogió de hombros.

-Entonces… ¿No le has dicho a nadie aún?- preguntó Magnus- que eres gay, quiero decir.

-¿Qué? No…- dijo Alec, su mirada se encontró con la de Magnus- Es decir… Isabelle sabe, creo, pero ninguno de los dos habla acerca de ello en realidad. Y aparentemente, Clary se dio cuenta pero nadie más lo sabe.

-¿Ni siquiera Jace?- preguntó Magnus con verdadera sorpresa.

-¡Especialmente Jace! Él no lo sabe y no puedes decirle- dijo Alec sacudiendo su cabeza de forma vigorosa.

Magnus colocó una de sus manos en la rodilla de Alec y el muchacho de los ojos azules se congeló ante aquella gentil caricia. Era como si miles de partículas de energía corrieran sobre su pierna, recorriendo todo su cuerpo. Alec se preguntó si aquello era obra de la magia de Magnus o si se trataba de algo más, algo cálido y reconfortante que hacía que se sintiera así.

-¿Por qué no?- preguntó Magnus, aparentemente imperturbable por el toque de sus dedos sobre la rodilla de Alec.

-Jace es mi mejor amigo, mi _parabatai_ \- dijo el chico aspirando de forma profunda.- Él me conoce mejor que nadie, a excepción de Izzy. Pero esto no es algo que él pueda saber acerca de mí, de verdad no puede ¿OK?

Magnus colocó su otra mano en la rodilla de Alec intensificando la electricidad que corría por las venas del Cazador de Sombras.

-Odio decirte esto, Alexander- dijo Magnus con calma- pero si Jace no sabe esto acerca de ti, entonces Jace no sabe quién eres en realidad ¿Cómo puedes decir que conoces a alguien si no tienes en cuenta esta parte básica de su alma?

-Pero…

-¿Por qué quieres esconderlo de él?- insistió Magnus.

-No es realmente aceptable que un Cazador de Sombras, sea, ya sabes, gay…- dijo Alec evitando la mirada de Magnus que era demasiado intensa como para mirar otro lugar que no fueran sus manos.

-Aceptable o no, estamos hablando acerca de tu _parabatai._ Él debería saberlo- Magnus hizo una pausa para reflexionar- al menos que… al menos que tú tengas sentimientos por él…- dijo el brujo, dándole a su afirmación el tono de una pregunta.

Los ojos de Alec destellaron al mirar a Magnus. Los irises azules casi desaparecieron cuando las pupilas del muchacho se dilataron con miedo.

-No quiero hablar de esto- dijo Alec de forma abrupta- quizá sea mejor que me vaya.

Alec se levantó, alejando las manos de Magnus de sus rodillas durante el proceso. Aliviado por la desconexión, Alec caminó hacia la puerta del departamento pero Magnus lo detuvo.

-Espera…-dijo Magnus ansiosamente. Había en su voz una ansiedad tan poco característica en la voz del brujo que alertó a Alec y le hizo quedarse a escuchar lo que Magnus tenía que decir. El muchacho se dio la vuelta lentamente para encarar a Magnus.- Lo siento Alec, no quería entrometerme. Escucha, si estás libre el viernes me gustaría llevarte conmigo a una cita de verdad.

Magnus sonrió dulcemente a Alec y éste sintió que sus rodillas se sentían débiles de pronto.

-Yo… no lo sé…- dijo Alec.- No estoy seguro de estar listo para enfrentar el hecho de que la gente me vea en una cita real con un chico.

-Te prometo mantener tu privacidad, Alexander.

-Ok…- Alec asintió y le devolvió la sonrisa a Magnus.

* * *

El siguiente viernes, Alec llegó pronto al apartamento de Magnus. Esta vez, cuando Alec alcanzó el final de las escaleras Magnus estaba esperando afuera con la puerta del apartamento cerrada. Decir que Magnus lucía guapo, era cometer una equivocación atroz: lucía hermoso. El brujo estaba vistiendo un elegante traje negro debajo del cual lucía una camisa blanca, una faja plateada y una corbata de moño. En el ojal del saco del mago había una brillante flor rosa que Alec no había visto antes. La flor se abría y se cerraba lentamente como por arte de magia.

-No estoy seguro de estar vestido para la ocasión- dijo Alec siendo consciente de pronto de sus jeans negros, su desgarbado suéter gris y las botas oscuras que usaba a diario. – Debiste decirme que necesitaría estar mejor vestido.

-No tienes que preocuparte por eso- dijo Magnus con una sonrisa- vamos a quedarnos aquí esta noche.

-¿Qué?- dijo Alec sintiendo que el vestuario de Magnus no tenía nada que ver con sus palabras.

Magnus abrió la puerta de su apartamento y acompañó a Alec al interior. Bastó una sola mirada para que Alec se congelara ante lo que sus ojos estaban contemplando en aquel momento:

Aquello era como la escena de una película antigua. La habitación era más larga de lo que Alec recordaba, como si mágicamente hubiera sido alargada. Docenas de mesas cubiertas por manteles de lino estaba esparcidas por toda la habitación. Una vajilla de porcelana china, así como cubiertos de plata relucían sobre el mantel de forma elegante. Varios centros de mesa elaborados con las mismas flores que Magnus lucia en su saco, hacían brillar cada una de las mesas. Las suaves notas de un piano llegaron a sus oídos mientras sus ojos captaban los destellos de un candelabro de cristal que colgaba mágicamente del techo. La parte más lejana de la habitación estaba totalmente hecha de amplios ventanales que dejaban ver gran parte de la ciudad de Nueva York y el río. Alec estaba seguro que aquella vista no era posible desde el apartamento de Magnus.

A medida que Alec se acostumbraba a la escena, el muchacho se dio cuenta de que ahí había mucha gente, muchas personas sentadas a las mesas, vestidas con ropas que parecían pertenecer al temprano siglo XX. Alec podía escuchar el suave rumor de la conversación que provenía de todos ellos, el tintinear de las copas de vino y el golpeteo de los cubiertos en los platos. Los meseros navegaban entre las mesas entregando comida y rellenando las bebidas de los comensales. Ellos estaban vestidos con elegantes chaquetas negras ribeteadas con rayas doradas.

Alec contemplaba aquel espectáculo con la boca abierta. Magnus no pudo evitar sonreír ampliamente ante el gesto del cazador de sombras.

-No te preocupes- dijo Magnus sin dejar de sonreír- esto no es más que un glamour muy fuerte, soy bueno en ellos, ya lo ves. En realidad estamos solos tú y yo.

Alec asintió y se dejó guiar por el mago quien lo escoltó tomándolo del brazo hacia la única mesa real en la habitación que estaba situada al lado de la chimenea. Como en realidad no había meseros, Magnus sirvió a ambos una copa de champagne antes de tomar asiento. El brujo le pasó un menú al muchacho, quien, al no saber Francés no pudo leerlo así que Magnus ordenó una entrada de pato glaseado y bistec y caviar para él.

La comida apreció mágicamente momentos después y Alec tenía la fuerte sospecha de que había un restaurante francés en algún lugar de Nueva York que echaría de menos aquellas entradas. La comida se derretía en la boca de Alec, él jamás había probado alimentos que tuvieran aquel sabor tan delicioso. Después de que terminaran con el plato fuerte, Magnus hizo aparecer creme brulee y eclair de chocolate como postre. Magnus llevó el postre a la boca de Alec con la ayuda de una pequeña cuchara y el chico de los ojos azules no pudo hacer más que sonrojarse sin poder evitarlo.

A lo largo de toda la cena, Alec había estado mirando a Magnus de forma discreta y frecuentemente se había dado cuenta de que Magnus estaba mirándolo también, así que él tenía que desviar la mirada de la piel del brujo, pero, aquella mesa era tan íntima que se preguntó si Magnus podía ver su sonrisa de todos modos.

Cuando la comida se terminó y Magnus limpió la mesa con un movimiento rápido de sus dedos, Alec devolvió su atención a cada detalle de la habitación y por fin empezó a sentirse cómodo y relajado.

-Realmente te superaste a ti miso, Magnus- dijo el chico señalando el lugar con su copa de champagne.

-Es por eso que la gente suele llamarme magnifico- dijo el brujo con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

-¿Siempre haces lo mismo en las primeras citas?- dijo Alec devolviendo la sonrisa- ¿Cenas elegantes, bebidas caras? ¿Mostrar una escena de tu pasado?

-Hay algo que debes saber antes de que esto llegue más lejos, Alec- dijo Magnus, la sonrisa desvaneciéndose de su rostro- no respondo preguntas de mi pasado, prefiero vivir en el presente y también puedo discutir alegremente el futuro, pero mi pasado es solo mío ¿Puedes vivir con ello?

Magnus remarcó sus palabras poniendo su copa sobre la mesa y mirando fijamente a Alec a los ojos, aquellas pupilas de gato reflejándose intensamente en el azul puro de los ojos del cazador de sombras.

Alec no tenía idea de qué responder. Él jamás había tenido una cita real antes, mucho menos con alguien que le interesara de verdad. Él no tenía ni idea de hecho, hacia donde se estaban dirigiendo él y Magnus con esta cita. Pero lo cierto era que el chico estaba disfrutándolo y él realmente no quería que todo terminara, así que simplemente respondió "claro, claro que puedo vivir con ello".

Magnus murmuró un "excelente" en respuesta y los dos se perdieron en el silencio unos momentos más.

-¿Bailarías conmigo?- el brujo preguntó abruptamente rompiendo el silencio.

Alec lo miró con un dejo de aprehensión antes de responder.

-Uhm…- dijo el joven- nunca he bailado antes, no tengo idea de lo que podría hacer si llegara a intentarlo.

-Sólo déjame guiarte- dijo Magnus- todo estará bien…

Alec dudó un momento más. El chico estaba asustado de hacer el ridículo, pero como la única persona que estaba ahí para verlo sabía que el ridículo era una posibilidad, Alec decidió intentarlo. El joven extendió su mano hacia la de Magnus y dejo que este lo guiara hacia la pista de baile.

El Brujo colocó una de las manos de Alec sobre su hombro y la suya propia en la cintura del chico quien se estremeció ante aquel contacto. Después, envolvió los dedos de la otra mano de Alec con los suyos y los dos hombres empezaron a moverse por la pista marcando un ritmo de tres tiempos que Alec encontró fácil de seguir. Alec se movía con gracia, podía hacerlo gracias al entrenamiento de los cazadores de sombras, pero le faltaba confianza, de modo que algunas veces no podía evitar pisar a Magnus a quien al parecer aquellos pequeños accidentes no importaban en absoluto.

Mientras bailaban, Alec notó que a las notas del piano se iban añadiendo los sonidos de más instrumentos musicales: un violín añadía notas altas a la melodía y un harpa hacia que aquella canción sonara como un sueño mientras los dos seguían deslizándose sobre el suelo.

Después de un rato, Magnus se olvidó de la posición formal del baile y simplemente atrajo el cuerpo de Alec hacia el suyo, rodeando la cintura del muchacho con sus largos y delgados brazos, al tiempo que los brazos de Alec se enredaban en su cuello. La cercanía de sus cuerpos había alterado a Alec al inicio pero después, mientras los dos seguían balanceándose al ritmo de la música, se dejó llevar por la magia de aquel momento.

Alec no tenía idea de cuánto tiempo él y Magnus habían bailado de aquel modo, a juzgar por todo lo que había sentido, podrían haber sido horas, o simples minutos, pero el sonido de un reloj le advirtió que era ya media noche. El chico detuvo el baile y miro a Magnus con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

-Tengo que volver a casa- dijo Alec con una voz que expresaba su disgusto por tener que irse.

-¿Acaso eres cenicienta?- dijo Magnus tratando de bromear- ¿Vas a convertirte en un vagabundo y tu carruaje se trasformará en una calabaza a media noche?

-No tengo la menor idea de lo que estás hablando- dijo Alec con gesto confundido haciendo que Magnus sacudiera la cabeza y sonriera divertido.

-Desearía que no tuvieras que irte- dijo Magnus mirando a Alec fijamente.

-Honestamente, desearía no tener que irme también- dijo Alec dándole una última mirada a la escena que Magnus había preparado para él- realmente has hecho de esta una noche especial, Magnus. Gracias.

Magnus sonrió y Alec empezó a caminar hacia la puerta.

-Espera, te acompañaré afuera- dijo Magnus abriendo la puerta para Alec y siguiéndolo hacia el exterior.

Alec no estaba seguro de si había sido el baile, el champagne o simplemente Magnus pero se sentía un poco mareado. El chico se recargó en la pared exterior del apartamento de Magnus para recomponerse.

-Disfruté mucho esta noche, Alec…- dijo Magnus de forma seductora, o al menos así había sonado para Alec.

-Yo también…- respondió Alec con calma.

-¿Podemos vernos de nuevo?- preguntó Magnus y esta vez, Alec estaba seguro de haber escuchado una nota de seducción en la voz del Brujo. Él miró los ojos de gato de Magnus y asintió gentilmente.

Aquella respuesta pareció ser todo el valor que Magnus necesitaba. El Brujo redujo el espacio entre sus cuerpos y tomó las mejillas de Alec entre sus manos, acariciándolas con ternura, suavemente, con algo de duda, buscando en los ojos azules de Alec alguna reacción que pudiera decirle que sus avances no eran bien recibidos. Pero aquella señal jamás llegó, así que sin dudarlo más, Magnus se inclinó y besó los labios de Alec.

Los labios de Magnus eran suaves y el beso era gentil pero aquello no detuvo la respuesta de Alec: las piernas del cazador de sombras parecían a punto de desfallecer, como si los huesos que las sostenían hubieran sido removidos y Alec estuviera de pie sobre dos pedazos de goma. El muchacho envolvió a Magnus con sus brazos y se sujetó a su camiseta, tratando de encontrar un poco de equilibrio. Magnus tomó el movimiento de Alec como una invitación y profundizó el beso.

Los labios de Magnus se volvieron más firmes sobre la boca de Alec y abrieron los labios del chico, haciendo que Alec sintiera que la lengua del brujo se adentraba en su boca de forma insegura. Después, con más confianza, Magnus empezó a explorar.

Magnus sabía a champagne y a chocolate y sus manos acariciaban la espalda de Alec de forma suave. Si Alec se había sentido mareado antes, aquella sensación no tenía nada que ver con lo que ahora Magnus estaba haciéndole sentir. Alec presionó su cuerpo al cuerpo de Magnus, todavía buscando por algo de soporte, totalmente perdido en el beso. Él no tenía idea de cuánto había durado, podrían haber sido horas, días, años pero después, finalmente, casi como si no quisiera hacerlo, Magnus se alejó de él, rompiendo el beso.

Magnus miró a Alec fijamente, sin salirse de sus brazos y estudió su expresión por un largo momento. Después, aparentemente satisfecho por los resultados del examen, besó a Alec en la mejilla y susurró _"Buenas noches, Alexander"_ , antes de alejarse definitivamente y desaparecer dentro de su apartamento, dejando a Alec solo en medio de la calle.

Alec dejó que su cuerpo descansara en la pared, tratando de calmarse, dejando que su pesada respiración volviera a la normalidad.

" _Así que de esto se trata todo ese alboroto acerca de los besos"_ pensó tocando sus labios de forma ausente con uno de sus dedos _. "Ahora lo sé"._ Alec sonrió sin poder evitarlo, deseando poder besar a Magnus de nuevo en aquel mismo instante. Después de un momento más, Alec se separó de la pared y caminó a casa esperando que nadie hubiera notado su ausencia.

* * *

 **NdT: Hola¡ Sólo puedo decir que esta es una historia hermosa y de verdad me siento muy feliz de que SiriuslyFour'sGirl me diera permiso de traducirla. Espero que les guste, no duden en comentar :)**


	2. Después de la corte Seelie

**Capítulo 2: Después de la Corte Seelie**

La última cosa que Alec vio después de que la puerta se cerrara detrás de Isabelle, Simon, Clary y Jace, fue la sonrisa del muchacho del cabello dorado quien movió sus cejas de forma significativa antes de desaparecer. Alec miró a su mejor amigo con gesto amenazador y ganas de lanzar uno de los cojines verde limón de la sala de Magnus hacia la puerta aunque de todos modos era demasiado tarde para poder golpear a Jace con ella.

El Cazador de Sombras no estaba exactamente molesto cuando sus amigos, quienes en aquel momento se dirigían a la Corte Seelie sin él, lo dejaran atrás con Magnus, pero no podía evitar que un montón de imágenes y acusaciones estuvieran corriendo por su mente haciendo que fuera imposible superarlas: la expresión de complicidad que Jace le había dedicado antes de irse del apartamento, la forma en la que Magnus había aclarado su garganta cuando el brujo lo había visto tocar el hombro de Jace, la mirada posesiva que Magnus le dedicaba sin intentar ocultarlo cada vez que sus ojos se encontraban con él, haciendo que el joven Lightwood se preguntara si su propia expresión estaba traicionándolo con el mismo tipo de mirada cuando sus ojos azules se posaban en Magnus.

Alec se abrazó el cojín y lo pegó a su pecho hundiéndose en el sillón, casi queriendo desaparecer en él. Magnus se sentó delante de él, en el suelo, sosteniendo los restos de su taza de café. Él se quedó en silencio frente a Alec, mirándolo, contemplándolo por varios minutos antes de volver a hablar.

-¿Qué demonios fue eso, Alexander?- preguntó Magnus. Aunque sus palabras sonaban un tanto violentas, el tono en el que las había pronunciado era más bien calmado.

El Brujo esperó por la respuesta del chico mirándolo de reojo, intentando leer su más mínima expresión.

-¿Qué demonios fue qué?- dijo Alec escondiéndose detrás del cojín, negándose a mirar a Magnus asustado de que algunos de sus pensamientos se reflejaran en su cara.

-Todo eso de estar frotándote con Jace- dijo Magnus.

-Yo no estaba frotándome con Jace- dijo Alec a la defensiva, sintiéndose mortificado.

-¡Oh! Claro que estabas haciéndolo- dijo el Brujo- ¿Qué sucede? ¿Aún estás enamorado de él?

Las palabras de Magnus tenían un tono casual y relajado, como si en vez de hablar de los sentimientos de Alec, el brujo le hubiera preguntado al muchacho si estaba lloviendo afuera, sin acusarlo, de hecho, de amar a otro hombre aunque el fuera su novio ahora.

-¿QueMagnusQué?- dijo Alec, dejando que las palabras salieran desordenadas y casi sin sentido de sus labios, incapaz de formar un pensamiento completo.

El cazador de sombras se sonrojó furiosamente y hundió aún más su cabeza en el cojín, hasta que Magnus tomó el objeto en sus manos, dejándolo caer en el suelo produciendo un perfecto "puff". Alec volvió su cara hacia Magnus con sorpresa, su boca entreabierta. El brujo se encogió de hombros como si aquello hubiera sido lo más normal del mundo.

-Alexander, me gustas de verdad- dijo Magnus- y sólo quiero saber en qué estoy metido. Si tú y yo sólo estamos tonteando, perfecto, pero creo que tengo el derecho de saber si estás o no enamorado de Jace.

-No estoy enamorado de Jace- dijo Alec demasiado rápido, demasiado defensivamente.

Magnus levantó una ceja en señal de duda, mirándolo fijamente y Alec deseó tener el cojín entre sus brazos para poder esconderse detrás de él.

-Mira, la verdad es que no sé cómo me siento respecto a Jace o respecto a ti o respecto a cualquier otra cosa- dijo Alec sin poder evitar suspirar- estoy muy confundido Magnus.

Al ver la expresión mortificada del chico, Magnus no pudo evitar tocar su mejilla de forma lenta con la parte externa de sus largos y delgados dedos. Alec era hermoso y el Brujo estaba seguro de que aquel maldito Nephilim no sabía que lo tenía rendido a sus pies.

-¿Por qué estás tan confundido?- dijo Magnus sin dejar de tocarlo, haciendo que el chico sintiera escalofríos recorriendo todo su cuerpo, el Cazador de Sombras acercándose más al contacto de aquellos dedos.

-Estoy confundido porque… porque…- comenzó Alec de forma dubitativa- es que he tenido estos sentimientos por Jace por tanto tiempo…. Y de verdad, jamás había querido deshacerme de ellos con tantas fuerzas como quisiera hacerlo hoy. Pero al parecer no puedo, no sé cómo hacerlo. Y tú me gustas Magnus, me gustas mucho… me gusta lo que siento cuando me tocas, y cuando me besas. Me gusta estar cerca de ti y hablar contigo y al mismo tiempo, estoy aterrado de que alguien pueda descubrir mi secreto y entonces yo perderé todo…

Alec terminó su discurso con un profundo suspiro. Parecía que una vez que el chico había comenzado a confesar todo lo que estaba sintiendo, había sido imposible para él detenerse. Magnus lo estudió por varios minutos en silencio, tratando de procesar todo lo que Alec había dicho.

-Tenemos que hacerlo menos confuso entonces- dijo Magnus finalmente.

-¿Cómo podemos hacer eso?- dijo Alec, los ojos azules del chico fijos en Magnus.

-Vamos a concentrarnos sólo en nosotros- dijo Magnus, y acto seguido, dejó que sus dedos recorrieran el brazo de Alec hasta encontrase con sus dedos.

Magnus dejó que los dedos de los dos se enlazaran y después, llevó la mano de Alec hacia su boca, besando la piel del Cazador de Sombras, antes de dejarse caer al lado suyo sobre el sillón y pegarse al cuerpo del chico, quien respondió con anticipación a las caricias del brujo. Magnus besó el hombro de Alec, moviendo sus labios por toda la extensión de la clavícula del muchacho hasta su cuello expuesto ante él. Alec se puso rígido al sentir los labios de Magnus presionando sobre la piel delicada y sensible de su cuello.

-Espera… espera…- dijo el chico abruptamente.

Magnus se detuvo en medio del beso, y se separó un poco de Alec para mirarlo de forma interrogativa.

-La última vez que hiciste eso, dejaste una marca- dijo Alec un poco avergonzado- tuve que soportar a Jace molestándome con este asunto. Dijo que parecía que había tenido una aventura con un vampiro, no fue nada divertido lidiar con eso, Magnus.

-Entonces miente mejor la próxima vez- dijo el brujo, levantando los hombros con los ojos brillantes por la información que había recibido.

-Yo no miento…- dijo Alec algo indignado- no miento nada bien en realidad. Además, Jace no hubiera creído ninguna de las mentiras que hubiera podido decirle. Jace no me hubiera creído incluso si terminaba diciéndole la verdad.

Magnus sonrió con aire satisfecho.

-¿Qué?- dijo el cazador de sombras tratando de sonar enojado pero sin lograrlo del todo- ¡deja de mirarme así!

El brujo intentó disculparse con una expresión de humildad en su cara, pero como el jamás usaba ese tipo de expresiones, no estaba muy seguro de estar trasmitiendo la idea correcta, pero aquello pareció ser suficiente para Alec, porque, temblando con anticipación le dijo:

-Ok… hazlo, pero esta vez no dejes ninguna marca ¿Está bien?

Alec expuso su cuello a los hambrientos labios de Magnus y el brujo movió la camisa de Alec para dejar a su merced la piel del cuello y la clavícula del chico. Los labios de Magnus dejaron un rastro de besos por toda la piel de Alec, deteniéndose a besar con calma cada una de las cicatrices blancas de aquel lugar. El brujo besaba al cazador de sombras de modo experto, mordisqueándolo un poco, enviando escalofríos por todo el cuerpo de Alec, haciendo que el muchacho se mostrara más dispuesto con cada una de las caricias de Magnus. Al brujo le gustaba la forma en la que el cazador de sombras parecía rendirse ante él.

Después, Magnus dejó que una de sus manos se colara por debajo de la camiseta de Alec, los dedos del brujo acariciando la espalda del chico quien sintió que un rayo atravesaba su columna vertebral al sentir el toque de aquellos dedos suaves y delgados. Las manos de Alec se aferraron al cabello de Magnus, el chico jaló el cuerpo del brujo un poco más cerca de él, invitándolo a besarlo en los labios de una vez por todas. Magnus lo besó sin dudarlo ni un segundo, presionando sus labios firmemente contra los de Alec una y otra vez.

Todas las ideas confusas que habían estado atormentando a Alec dejaron de existir en ese momento, el chico estaba totalmente perdido en aquel beso. Parecía ser que no había nada más en el mundo en aquel momento, sólo Alec y Magnus besándose casi desesperadamente. Los labios de Alec se abrieron un rato después y la lengua de Magnus entró en ella, pareciendo explorar cada uno de los oscuros rincones que no había explorado todavía.

Cada vez que sus lenguas se acariciaban la una a la otra, Alec sentía un torrente de energía atravesando su cuerpo, haciéndole desear aferrarse con más fuerza a Magnus, quería sentirlo más cerca aunque pareciera imposible así que se apretó más al cuerpo del brujo, sintiendo el pecho delgado del otro hombre sobre el suyo. Derivado de la emoción intensa que aquella cercanía le causaba, Alec dirigió su lengua a la boca de Magnus, quien le cedió la entrada y lo dejó explorarlo, sintiendo en las caricias del joven cazador de sombras la emoción que el chico estaba sintiendo al estar haciendo algo totalmente nuevo para él.

Alec se dejó llevar, acariciando el paladar de Magnus con su lengua, sintiendo el temblor que aquella caricia provocaba en el cuerpo del brujo, algo que le hizo sonreír internamente. La mano libre de Magnus aterrizó gentilmente en la rodilla del cazador de sobras. A medida que el beso continuaba, Magnus empezó a bajar lentamente la cintura de los jeans de Alec quien sintió que su cuerpo se paralizaba totalmente. El muchacho de los ojos azules colocó su mano sobre la de Magnus, impidiendo que el brujo continuara con sus avances.

-Espera…- dijo Alec rompiendo el beso, sintiéndose mareado y excitado, pero a la vez temeroso, intentando encontrar la forma de ordenarle a su cerebro que pensara con claridad.

-¿Hice algo malo?- dijo Magnus con su cara llena de deseo, confusión y preocupación a partes iguales.

-Es que… - dijo Alec realmente sonrojado- no estoy listo para… ya sabes…

Magnus lo miró fijamente buscando un significado a esas palabras.

-¿No estás listo para tener sexo?- dijo Magnus de forma suave, Alec asintió y sonrió al muchacho con paciencia- ¿Eres virgen, Alexander?

Alec asintió de nuevo y Magnus besó su mejilla suavemente, dibujando un rastro de besos por toda su quijada, hasta el inicio de su oído izquierdo.

-Puedes detenerme cuando quieras- dijo Magnus con un susurro que electrizó la piel de Alec.

Alec empujó a Magnus con suavidad, tratando de no perder la cordura una vez más, mirando los ojos de gato del brujo directamente.

-Tengo 18 años- dijo Alec- no sé si tendré el control para detenerte…

-Entonces seguiremos hasta que puedas hacerlo- dijo Magnus con una sonrisa endemoniadamente sexy. El cazador de sombras no dijo nada, así que Magnus lo miró con curiosidad y continuó.- ¿Qué es lo que te preocupa entonces, Alexander? ¿Te preocupa que te descubran? ¿Qué descubran que estás conmigo? Porque la verdad no creo que temas quedar embarazado…

Magnus había dicho aquello último como un modo de hacer que Alec hablara con él de aquello que lo preocupaba. Alec puso los ojos en blanco, pero finalmente el cazador de sombras empezó a hablar.

-Claro que no temo quedar embarazado, idiota- dijo él con tono juguetón y después en tono más serió añadió:- sólo quiero que mi primera vez signifique algo.

-Y crees que conmigo no significará nada- dijo Magnus con una mirada que hizo que Alec se diera cuenta de que el brujo se sentía herido.

Alec tomó el rostro de Magnus entre sus manos, tratando de sanar aquel dolor y negó con la cabeza firmemente.

-Eso no es lo que quise decir, en absoluto- dijo Alec tratando de que Magnus lo entendiera- es solamente que quiero estar enamorado primero.

Magnus se congeló en su sitio.

-Y tú no estás enamorado de mí.- dijo, su voz sonando más dolida de lo que él hubiera querido.

Alec negó con la cabeza una vez más, sin dejar de mirar los ojos de Magnus, pidiéndole con esa mirada que pudiera entenderlo.

-No, no estoy enamorado de ti- dijo él de forma honesta- pero tú me importas mucho. Mucho. Es sólo que aún no llego a ese lugar, a ese punto donde pueda estar seguro de que estoy enamorado de ti. Sólo hemos estado juntos unas semanas y yo necesito más tiempo que eso. Por favor Magnus, por favor dime que me entiendes…

Los labios de Magnus se elevaron en una media sonrisa. Claro que él entendía, tenía que ser paciente. _"Este Nephilim va a matarme un día"_ , pensó burlándose de sí mismo.

-Claro que entiendo- dijo haciendo que Alec soltara el aire que había estado conteniendo- y como te dije antes, puedes detenerme todas las veces que quieras.

Alec sintió el alivio fluyendo por sus venas y Magnus lo besó de nuevo, posicionando su mano detrás del cuello de Alec para mantenerlo en aquella posición.

-Así que dime…- dijo Magnus besando su quijada de nuevo- ¿Esto es ir demasiado lejos?

Alec negó con su cabeza y Magnus sonrió.

-¿Y esto?

Los labios del brujo besaron el hueco detrás del oído de Alec, y luego, de forma impulsiva, el brujo succionó su lóbulo, lamiéndolo un poco con su lengua, haciendo que Alec jadeara pero aun así, el muchacho negó nuevamente con su cabeza: no, aquello no era ir lejos en absoluto.

-¿Y qué opinas de esto?

Magnus volvió a tocar la piel desnuda de la espalda de Alec por debajo de su camisa, deteniéndose en la forma de los huesos de su columna vertebral, acariciando toda su longitud de forma suave, al tiempo que besaba la clavícula del muchacho. Nuevamente, Alec le dio permiso de seguir adelante.

-¿O quizá… esto?

El brujo dejó que sus manos acariciaran ahora la cadera de Alec, subiendo lentamente hacia la cintura de sus jeans. Alec trago aire, pero dejó que Magnus continuara, la mano del brujo empezando a descender hasta el bulto que asomaba por encima de sus pantalones. Alec se congeló al sentir la mano de Magnus tocando aquella parte de su cuerpo.

-Ahí…- dijo Alec casi sin respiración- puedes detenerte ahí.

Magnus mordió su labio inferior y después sonrió. Se despegó un poco del cuerpo de Alec para poder leer la expresión del cazador de sombras.

-Bueno, ahora que has puesto un límite- dijo Magnus sonriendo brillantemente a Alec- te prometo que no voy a cruzarlo.

Alec se sintió relajado y dejó que Magnus se inclinara hacia él una vez más para besarlo. El brujo estaba siendo cuidadoso, besando y tocando a Alec del modo en el que éste le había pedido, sin gana alguna de asustarlo o ir más lejos. Magnus amaba la forma en la que Alec temblaba cuando acariciaba la piel de su espalda; amaba también la forma en la que Alec parecía estar derritiéndose cada vez que él lo besaba, aquello resultaba toxico, adictivo. La sensación de las manos de Alec en su propio cuerpo, hacían que Magnus enloqueciera por completo, por eso hizo aquel beso más profundo y apasionado, incapaz de separarse del cuerpo y de los labios del joven Lightwood.

El ruido del sonido de un teléfono, hizo que los dos regresaran a la realidad de forma abrupta, los dos se separaron de una forma más rápida de la que hubieran creído posible.

-Es un mensaje de Jace- dijo Alec de forma aprehensiva cuando miró su celular de forma rápida.

Magnus soltó una maldición por lo bajo, una maldición que sonó a algo así como no tener nunca ni un momento libre.

-Dime que no está diciéndote que está muerto- dijo Magnus de forma tranquila.

-No, no está muerto- dijo Alec mirando a Magnus- pero por alguna extraña razón quiere que nos encontremos con él en el cementerio judío de Queens. Me envió la dirección y quiere que llevemos sangre.

Magnus miró a Alec con los ojos abiertos de par en par… ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo Jace ahora? Los dos hombres se levantaron de forma rápida y salieron a las calles de Nueva York con los abrigos colgando en sus manos.

* * *

 **NDT: Muchas gracias por leer, este fic tiene nada más y nada menos que 58 capítulos, así que tendremos Malec para rato :) ojalá les siga gustando :)**


	3. Después de la runa sin miedo

**Nota original de la autora: ¡Espero que estén teniendo mucha diversión leyendo esta historia del mismo modo en el que yo me divierto al escribirla! ¡Amo Malec!**

* * *

 **Capítulo 3. Después de la runa "sin miedo".**

Magnus lanzó sus llaves sobre la superficie de cristal de la mesita que se encontraba en el rincón de la habitación. De forma descuidada, el brujo pasó sus dedos entre su cabello haciendo que éste se quedara levantado en ángulos extraños. Sin darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo en realidad, sus manos empezaron a escarbar entre un montón de papeles.

De pronto, Presidente Miau, el gato de Magnus, apareció encima de la mesa, acercándose para frotarse en la mano de Magnus, demandando atención. El Brujo no pudo evitar sonreír mientras acariciaba la parte trasera de las orejas y la barbilla del gato haciendo que éste emitiera un sonoro ronroneo.

Después de un rato perdido en sus pensamientos, Magnus escuchó el sonido de la puerta del apartamento al abrirse y cerrarse después con un golpe seco. El brujo emitió un profundo suspiro, sabía muy bien quien acababa de llegar. Sólo había otra persona que tenía la llave de su apartamento, pero en ese justo instante no estaba muy seguro de querer verlo.

-Magnus…- dijo Alec tentativamente.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Alec?- dijo Magnus suspirando profundamente de nuevo, sin levantar los ojos hacia Alec y sin interrumpir las caricias que prodigaba a Presidente Miau.

Alec no respondió en seguida, aquella frialdad de Magnus lo desconcertaba, pero después, armándose de valor logró decir:

-¿Es cierto lo que dijiste? ¿De verdad querías decirlo?

-Tienes que ser más específico, Alexander- dijo Magnus dándose la vuelta por fin para poder enfrentar a Alec, dejando que su cuerpo se apoyara en la mesita, sus brazos cruzados encima de su pecho- últimamente he dicho demasiadas cosas…

Alec tragó saliva de forma visible, su postura era rígida, exageradamente erguida y tensa, Magnus casi sentía pena por él. Casi…

-Me refiero a que si de verdad querías decir lo que dijiste en la casa de Luke- respondió Alec, sus ojos azules brillaban casi suplicantes- eso de que no querías volver a ver a ninguno de nosotros nunca más… tú… ¿También estabas incluyéndome a mí?

-No, no te incluía a ti…- dijo Magnus suspirando de nuevo, elevando sus ojos de gato hasta encontrarse con las pupilas azules de Alec. Mirarlo resultaba un poco doloroso.- Aunque, la verdad me gustaría poder incluirte ¿sabes? Eso haría mi vida mil veces más simple.

A pesar de las últimas palabras del brujo, la tensión desapareció del rostro de Alec. Para él sólo había resultado significativa la parte en la que Magnus le decía que no era cierto aquello de que no quería volver a verlo nunca más.

-¡Por el Ángel!- dijo el muchacho caminando hasta acercarse al lugar en el que Magnus seguía parado inmóvil- estaba tan preocupado…

-No estoy diciendo que no debas estar preocupado- dijo Magnus sosteniendo la mirada de Alec, sin hacer ademán de acercarse a él- la verdad es que no sé cuánto más pueda soportar esto.

-No lo entiendo- dijo Alec parándose más cerca de Magnus, intentando que el brujo lo mirara a los ojos de nuevo- ¿Qué es lo que no podrás seguir soportando?

-El rechazo, Alec- dijo Magnus alejándose de Alec una vez más, poniendo entre los dos todo el espacio posible. Su voz sonaba enojada y se elevó al menos dos octavas cuando continuó- ¡La verdad es que no sé cuánto más pueda soportar tu rechazo!

-¿Cuál rechazo…- empezó Alec, pero Magnus no dejó que terminara de expresar su idea.

-¡De verdad no lo entiendes! ¿Verdad?- dijo Magnus en el mismo tono enojado- ¡Me haces sentir como un tonto! Me tienes persiguiéndote como un cachorro enamorado ¿Y todo para qué? Para que cuando los dos estemos en público, te alejes de mí como si yo fuera la plaga más asquerosa de este mundo. Y créeme que entiendo por qué haces eso, lo entiendo bien pero…

-Pero Magnus…- dijo Alec de forma algo incoherente, intentando recomponerse de la sorpresa que le causaban las acusaciones del brujo.- es que tú me dijiste que me darías más tiempo.

-Sé lo que dije- respondió Magnus con frialdad- pero las cosas han cambiado. Tú no querías decir nada porque te preocupaba lo que Jace pudiera decir pero ¿Adivina qué? ¡Jace lo sabe! ¡Se los dijo a todos! ¡Él lo sabe Alec, ya lo sabe! ¿Y qué hiciste tú cuando él lo dijo? ¡Lo negaste! Negarlo claro, pero no fue solo eso: yo estaba ahí, lo negaste todo en frente de mí. Lo negaste todo como si yo no importara nada para ti…

Magnus se alejó más de Alec, dándole la espalda. El brujo no quería ver la mirada de aquellos ojos azules. Estaba claro que el brujo estaba más que enojado y lastimado, por eso no quería ver el efecto que sus palabras habían causado en el cazador de sombras… ¿Y si estaba hiriéndolo? Magnus no sabía si estaba preparado para ver dolor en aquellos ojos azules. Aunque si era honesto, en realidad le aterraba el hecho de que no hubiera dolor en esos ojos, comprobando así que él no significaba nada para Alec ¿Y qué demonios iba a hacer si aquello resultaba ser cierto?

-Jace me sorprendió- dijo Alec tratando de guardar la calma, pero su voz empezó a elevarse conforme las palabras salían de su boca- no supe cómo reaccionar a lo que Jace dijo, sé que lo manejé de la peor forma posible, pero tú sabes la verdad, tú sabes que estamos juntos así que ¿Qué importa lo que piensen los demás?

Magnus se dio la vuelta para enfrentar a Alec una vez más.

-Eso importa porque…- su voz se rompió a mitad de la oración.

" _Eso importa porque estoy enamorándome de ti y de verdad no quiero salir lastimado una vez más"_ pensó Magnus, pero en vez de expresar ese sentimiento continuó diciendo:

-Importa porque estás escondiéndote. Eres una persona totalmente diferente cuando estás con tus amigos, con ellos eres alguien a quien yo apenas conozco.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- preguntó Alec empezando a impacientarse.

-Quiero decir que cuando estás conmigo a solas siempre eres este hombre feliz, sonriente, brillante y curioso y me haces más feliz de lo que he sido en mucho, mucho tiempo.- dijo Magnus cruzando la habitación para sostener los brazos de Alec entre sus manos.- Pero cuando estás con ellos nunca sonríes, nunca bromeas. Siempre pareces tan incómodo e infeliz ¡Y odio verte de ese modo!

-Así que es eso- dijo Alec con vehemencia, su temperamento estallando ahora también- ¿Quieres decirme cómo debo vivir mi vida? ¡Vete al diablo, Magnus! Si les digo a todos acerca de nuestra relación, soy yo el único que se está arriesgando, es mi vida la que puede arruinarse ¡No la tuya!

-No sé si lo notaste- contraatacó Magnus- pero tú precioso y perfecto Jace parece estar bien con la idea de los dos juntos.

Al escuchar esas palabras, Alec se echó para atrás y Magnus no pudo evitar sentir un dejo de satisfacción porque había dado en el blanco.

-¿Por qué estás haciendo esto, Magnus?- dijo Alec, intentando controlar su furia- ¿Qué quieres conseguir con esto exactamente?

-Honestamente, quiero poder estar al lado tuyo en público sin que tú te sientas aterrado y te alejes de mí como lo hiciste en el cementerio. Quisiera poder tocarte sin que tú reacciones como si mis manos contuvieran todo el veneno de demonio del infierno y éste estuviera quemándote. Y de verdad me gustaría que no negaras nuestra relación con vehemencia cuando alguien te confronta con ese hecho.

-¿Entonces por qué me detuviste cuando estuve a punto de decírselo a mis padres?- dijo Alec elevando la voz- no te atrevas a negarlo, sé que me hiciste algo. Si tanto querías que todos lo supieran ¿Por qué me detuviste? ¿Por qué?

-Te detuve porque ese no era el momento de decirlo- dijo Magnus, restándole importancia a lo que había hecho con un movimiento de sus dedos.

-No, fue más que eso- dijo Alec.- Ya les había dicho que tenía una relación con alguien, y estaba a punto de decirles que estaba en ella contigo pero me detuviste ¿Por qué?

\- ¡Está bien!- dijo Magnus fulminando a Alec con la mirada- te detuve porque no quería que hicieras algo de lo que sin duda ibas a arrepentirte. Quería que les dijeras acerca de nosotros cuando en realidad tú quisieras decirles, no estando bajo el influjo de la estúpida runa "sin miedo" de Clary. Quiero que les cuentes acerca de nosotros, de nuestra relación cuando te sientas realmente bien con ello, cuando no te sientas tan avergonzado de mí como lo estás ahora.

-¿Piensas que estoy avergonzado de ti?- dijo Alec sin poder creerlo- ¿Eso es lo que piensas?- Alec caminaba por la habitación, gesticulando salvajemente.- ¡Esto no es acerca de ti, Magnus! No estoy avergonzado de ti, estoy un poco molesto contigo ahora, pero no estoy avergonzado. Les diré, claro que les diré acerca de los dos, pero ¿no entiendes que eso no es tan fácil como suena? ¿De verdad no entiendes lo difícil que es?

La furia de Magnus se desvaneció con esas palabras de Alec, claro que lo entendía. El brujo asintió con clama, cansado de gritar en realidad. Sintiendo que Magnus ya no estaba enojado con tanta fuerza como había estado antes, Alec se acercó a él de forma suave, tratando de hacerle ver que sus palabras eran ciertas: que no sentía vergüenza de lo que los dos estaban viviendo, que todo tenía que ver con el miedo intenso que su familia y la antigua tradición de los Cazadores de sombras causaban en él. Alec tomó la mano de Magnus entre las suyas, y aunque el brujo tardó un poco en reaccionar, después de un rato de mirar aquellos ojos azules que le pedían que lo entendiera, el brujo acercó al muchacho hacia su cuerpo, abrazándolo con fuerza y besándolo de lleno en los labios después.

-¿Acabamos de tener nuestra primera pelea?- dijo Alec sin soltarse del abrazo de Magnus, ahora completamente animado por haber sentido de nuevo los labios del brujo sobre los suyos.

-Mmmm… creo que sí…- dijo Magnus sonriendo con algo de disculpa, cambiando esa expresión por una sonrisa más sugerente, mirando a Alec con aire juguetón- y ahora, debemos arreglarnos… *****

-¿Arreglarnos? ***** \- preguntó bastante alarmado el cazador de sombras.

Cuando Magnus dijo "arreglarnos", Alec no pudo evitar pensar en que Magnus lo obligaría a usar uno de sus atuendos más extravagantes y a cubrirlo completamente en brillantina como una especie de castigo por todo lo que había hecho.

-Sí- dijo Magnus alegremente- y eso no es nada, espera hasta que podamos arreglarnos mientras tenemos sexo de reconciliación. Es mi favorito.

Alec miró a Magnus con los ojos abiertos, sintiéndose bastante aterrado en realidad. Imágenes rápidas de lo que "arreglarnos mientras tenemos sexo" podía significar empezaron a formarse en su mente dejándolo al borde de un ataque de pánico.

-Pero en realidad no me gusta el maquillaje ***** \- dijo Alec con voz trémula- ¿podemos arreglarnos de otro modo?

Magnus rio con ganas de la preocupación del chico.

-No me refiero a "arreglarnos" en el sentido de usar cosméticos, Nephilim tonto- dijo Magnus con paciencia- ¿No habías escuchado antes ese término? Quiere decir que después de que peleamos, tratamos de arreglar las cosas, o sea, nos reconciliamos ¿entendido?

-¡Oh, ya veo!- dijo Alec visiblemente aliviado- jamás había escuchado esa expresión antes, debe ser mundana.

-Lo es- dijo Magnus sonriendo y acercándose más al joven Lightwood- como sea, creo que entenderás mejor el termino si te lo explico de forma práctica. Veras, Alexander, "arreglarse" es hacer algo como esto…

Los labios de Magnus impactaron con firmeza en los de Alec, el brujo besaba con suavidad al cazador de sombras, al menos al principio porque después, los labios de Magnus lo besaron con fuerza, pidiéndole la entrada a su boca, sus lenguas encontrándose y acariciándose en aquella eterna lucha que electrizaba la piel de Alec. El chico de los ojos azules tembló entre los brazos de Magnus y se aferró al cabello del brujo, acercándolo más a él. Después de un largo rato, Alec se alejó de Magnus sin muchas ganas de hacerlo en realidad.

-No puedo quedarme mucho tiempo- dijo Alec casi sin respiración, deseando olvidarse de todo y simplemente volver a besar a Magnus.

-¿Cómo escapaste de tus padres y de la Inquisidora?- preguntó Magnus mirándolo atentamente.

-Me ofrecí a llevarles comida- dijo Alec sin poder evitar reírse.

-Así que ahora soy comida…- dijo Magnus indignado. Alec rio con más fuerza como respuesta, por lo que el brujo suspiró resignado y añadió:- ¿A dónde se supone que irías a conseguir la comida?

-Taki´s supongo- dijo Alec como si en realidad no hubiera pensado mucho en el sitio al que iría a conseguir la comida.

-Qué lástima…- dijo Magnus, atrayendo a Alec cerca de él una vez más.

-¿Por qué es una lástima?- preguntó Alec con curiosidad.

-Bueno… los dueños de Taki´s conocen un poco mejor los trucos de un brujo. Ellos tienen protecciones contra nuestra magia, de modo que, digámoslo así, no podría conseguir su comida del modo en el que lo hago normalmente. – dijo Magnus y después añadió con una mirada traviesa:-Ahora que si me dices que no tienes ningún problema en llevarles a todos comida de un restaurante mundano, puedo simplemente conseguirla en dos segundos y entonces tú y yo podemos seguir "arreglando" nuestros asuntos un poco más…

Alec sentía que un conflicto estallaba en su interior: su conciencia y la culpa que sentía al robar comida luchaban fieramente contra el deseo de quedarse un par de minutos más con Magnus. Pero el cazador de sombras sabía que aquella lucha sólo podía tener un resultado.

-Que sea comida de restaurante mundano- dijo el chico sonriendo con anticipación.

-Excelente elección- respondió Magnus con los ojos brillantes.

El brujo acercó al joven Lightwood a él una vez más, tomándolo por la espalda, paseando sus manos por la columna vertebral del muchacho, haciéndolo temblar mientras sus manos acariciaban ahora su cuello y se enredaban después en aquella mata de cabello negro. Sus labios volvieron a encontrarse en un beso apasionado y profundo capaz de elevarlos a los dos al mismísimo firmamento.

Alec respondió a las caricias de Magnus con un abrazo apretado que le hacía sentir todo el calor del universo al tener el cuerpo del brujo pegado al suyo.

-De cualquier modo no puedo quedarme mucho…- dijo Alec rompiendo el beso para tomar un poco de aire, sintiéndose un poco culpable de estar besando a Magnus mientras su parabatai estaba en problemas- la Inquisidora tiene a Jace y sólo el Ángel sabe qué puede estar haciéndole. Aunque claro… no es que yo pueda hacer mucho por él ¿verdad?

-¿Cinco minutos más?- dijo Magnus mirándolo de forma seductora.

Una sonrisa traviesa iluminó el rostro de Alec antes de decir:

-Que sean diez.

* * *

 **NDT: * En esta parte fue difícil hacer la traducción. Alec se siente confundido porque en inglés el verbo "make up" (reconciliarse) y el sustantivo "make up" (maquillaje) se escriben y se pronuncian igual, por lo que se deduce que Alec pensaba en maquillaje y Magnus en la reconciliación. Espero que no haya resultado muy confuso¡**


	4. Despues de la guerra

**Capítulo 4: Después de la guerra.**

La postura del cuerpo de Alec era rígida.

-Relájate- susurró Magnus, su mano presionada suavemente sobre la espalda de Alec- son tus padres y te aman, recuerda eso.

Robert y Maryse Lightwood estaban caminando en aquel momento hacia el camino rodeado por una pequeña pared de piedra, cerca de la cual Alec, Magnus y los demás estaban esperando a que diera inicio el espectáculo de fuegos pirotécnicos. Alec no había hablado con sus padres desde que el muchacho besara al brujo en frente de todo mundo en el Salón de los Acuerdos, antes de la batalla en la Llanura de Brocelind y ahora el chico estaba más que nervioso por la perspectiva de hablar con ellos. Alec no podía evitar sentirse asustado por lo que sus padres pudieran pensar de la persona que era tan importante para él.

Alec miró a Magnus, el brujo estaba ahí al lado suyo, con ese aire confiado y seguro que Alec adoraba y envidiaba también, el aire de quien ha tenido miedo muy pocas veces en su vida. Alec sonrió al comprobar que el brujo estaba sobriamente vestido para la ocasión. Dándole un poco de crédito a Magnus, se podía decir que el brujo había "domesticado" un poco a su alocado guardarropa desde la batalla en un intento por no darles a los padres de Alec una excusa para apartarlo de él.

Alec no tenía ni idea de cuánto duraría aquella transformación, pero agradecía que Magnus estuviera ahí, como siempre, sin dejarlo solo ante aquel que sin duda era un momento que lo asustaba más que todos los demonios a los que se había enfrentado en su vida como Cazador de sombras. Alec no estaba seguro de cómo empezaría aquella conversación o qué era lo que Magnus iba a decirles a sus padres pero al menos estaban a punto de dejar ciertas cosas claras en aquel momento.

-Hola, Alexander- dijo su padre con voz profunda, mirándolos a los dos de pies a cabeza- ¿Te importaría presentarnos a tu _amigo_?

-Mmmm… claro…- dijo Alec tratando de imprimirle seguridad a su voz- Mamá, papá, él es Magnus Bane, Gran Brujo de Brooklyn.

-¿Magnus Bane? – dijo Maryse tomada por asalto, su mano, que había estado cubriendo su gesto de sorpresa, se deslizó con gracia desde su cara hacia su costado una vez que se recuperó- lo siento, me costó trabajo reconocerte.

Las palabras de Maryse sonaban extrañas puesto que ella y Magnus habían coincidido en varias ocasiones. El Gran Brujo de Brooklyn era llamado de vez en cuando para abrir portales y hacer otros trabajos para la Clave. El último portal en el que había trabajado Magnus, era nada más y nada menos el que los había llevado a Alicante en los días anteriores.

Magnus tenía el presentimiento de que ya que los Lightwood habían estado alguna vez en el bando de Valentine, no eran grandes admiradores de los subterráneos, por lo que podía deducir que jamás le habían dedicado una mirada de atención real que les permitiera reconocerlo después. Pero los padres de Alec no podían evitar reconocer su nombre y su título y el brujo estuvo a punto de señalarlo, sin embargo, Magnus alejó esos pensamientos de él por el bien de Alec.

Así que sin más duda, Magnus ofreció su mano a Robert quien la tomó y sacudió por cortesía, aunque en aquel movimiento había cierta agresividad. Magnus sonrió ante lo que aquel saludo podía significar sin preocuparse demasiado: el brujo era varios siglos más viejo que Robert, la verdad es que podía con el reto. Después de soltar la mano del hombre, Magnus miró después a Maryse que parecía incapaz de quitarle los ojos de encima.

-Alexander…- dijo ella todavía con aire sorprendido, tomando la mano de Magnus y sacudiéndola con menos agresividad que Robert- ¿El gran brujo de Brooklyn?

-Así es, señora…- dijo Magnus educadamente.

-Estoy realmente impresionada de ti, Alexander- dijo Maryse haciendo que Alec se sonrojara de forma intensa, cosa que su madre pareció no notar- así que díganme, ¿cómo se conocieron el uno al otro?

-Nos conocimos hace varios meses en…- empezó a decir Magnus, pero Alec contuvo sus palabras con una mirada de advertencia.

El joven Lightwood estaba seguro de que a sus padres no les iba a gustar mucho la idea de escuchar que él, Jace e Izzy habían asistido a una fiesta en el departamento del Gran Brujo de Brooklyn.

-Nos conocimos en Central Park- continuó Alec diciendo el primer lugar que había llegado a su mente- Jace y yo estábamos lidiando con un montón de Nixies que estaban jugándole bromas a los niños pequeños y Magnus se acercó a ayudarnos.

Maryse levantó una ceja en señal de duda al escuchar las palabras de Alec, pero no dijo nada para contradecirlo. Magnus estaba seguro de que la madre de Alec no se había creído ni una sola palabra de aquella historia tan ridícula pero tampoco parecía dispuesta a decir algo que demostrara sus dudas.

-Así que…- dijo Robert aclarando su garganta incómodamente- supongo que los dos han estado saliendo desde entonces…

Alec evitó la mirada de su padre y simplemente asintió respondiendo así a la pregunta.

-Bueno, parece que los dos se gustan de verdad- dijo Maryse en tono severo, pero no ofensivo.

Alec miró a su madre de forma rápida y su sonrojo se profundizó un poco más.

-Sí, nos gustamos mucho- confirmó él.

-Bueno…- dijo Maryse, colocando su brazo alrededor de los hombros de Alec, dándole un pequeño apretón- no vamos a quitarles más tiempo, solo queríamos saludarlos. Nos vemos después, querido…

Maryse besó a Alec en la mejilla, y tomando a Robert de la mano se alejaron de ellos descendiendo un poco más por el camino. Alec dejó que un profundo suspiro escapara de sus labios cuando vio que sus padres se perdían entre la multitud.

-Ok, eso fue...- dijo Magnus con los ojos brillantes.

-¿Incomodo? ¿Torpe?- dijo Alec tratando de encontrar un adjetivo adecuado, sin poder evitar reírse.

-Iba a decir interesante- dijo Magnus mirándolo fijamente- pero tus palabras funcionan también.

Magnus tomó la mano de Alec entre la suya y con una señal de su cabeza, lo guio hacia un pequeño bosque al borde del camino que estaba iluminado mágicamente.

Alec lo siguió con verdaderas ganas de alejarse de todo mundo. Tan pronto como los dos quedaron escondidos por los árboles altos y densos que los rodeaban, Magnus acercó a Alec a su cuerpo y sin esperar ni un segundo más lo besó de lleno en los labios como si aquella fuera la primera vez que sus bocas se encontraban.

-Así que…- dijo Magnus sin soltarlo, conteniendo una sonrisa, mirando en sus ojos azules una felicidad tranquila que no había visto antes- por fin lo dijiste, es decir, les dijiste a todos acerca de nosotros.

-Te dije que lo haría- dijo Alec con una fingida muestra de altivez- pero jamás me creíste ¿verdad?

-Claro que te creía…- dijo Magnus sin poder contener más la sonrisa- y debo decir, Alexander, que escogiste la manera más asombrosa de decirlo.

Alec sonrió y se encogió de hombros. La verdad era que la palabra "asombrosa" se quedaba corta a la hora de describir lo que había hecho. El chico no pudo evitar sentir de nuevo el alocado latido de su corazón y la emoción salvaje que sintió al besar a Magnus Bane en frente de todo mundo, de todas las personas a las que había conocido a lo largo de su vida.

-¿Qué fue lo que te motivo a hacer eso?- dijo Magnus, su voz era una mezcla de curiosidad, ternura e incredulidad- has sido tan cuidadoso de esconderles a los demás nuestra relación… ¿qué hizo que quisieras besarme en frente de todos del modo en el que lo hiciste?

Alec le sonrió de forma deslumbrante antes de volver a hablar.

-Estúpido brujo…- dijo Alec, parodiando el tono exacto en el que Magnus solía decirle "estúpido Nephilim".- Hice lo que hice porque estoy enamorado de ti ¿Por qué otra razón estaría aquí contigo? ¿Por qué otra razón te habría besado en frente de todos mis conocidos? ¿Por qué más me expondría a cantidades indecentes de brillantina? ¿Por qué otra razón te dejaría elegir ropa para mí?

La cara de Magnus se iluminó a medida que las palabras salían de la boca del joven Lightwood, sus ojos de gato brillaban con intensidad mientras sus labios se abrían en una mueca de total sorpresa.

-Tú…- logró pronunciar Magnus, y sin añadir más besó a Alec tratando de que el joven Lightwood sintiera que aquel sentimiento era mutuo, que él también estaba enamorado.

El brujo sostuvo a Alec en un abrazo apretado, acariciando su espalda y desordenando su cabello. Después de un rato, Magnus se apartó unos cuantos centímetros y miró directamente los ojos de Alec.

-¿Tú me amas?- preguntó Magnus sin poder evitarlo porque aquello le parecía demasiado hermoso para ser verdad.

-Te amo, Magnus Bane- confirmó Alec y segundos después de haber pronunciado aquellas palabras el brujo estaba besándolo de nuevo.

Mientras los labios de Magnus lo acariciaban de aquel modo pausado que le robaba el aliento, Alec oyó que las primeras explosiones de los fuegos artificiales se dejaban escuchar. Cuando los dos se separaron buscando un poco de aire, el cazador de sombras pudo ver un montón de explosiones brillantes y coloridas que se reflejaban en los ojos de Magnus, reflejos de color azul, verde y rojo en las pupilas de gato del brujo. Alec recordó que aquellos colores solían estar presentes en la piel de Magnus por obra de la brillantina y sonrió con cariño.

Magnus le devolvió la sonrisa y los dos volvieron el rostro al cielo para poder contemplar los estallidos de los fuegos pirotécnicos, la cabeza de Alec descansaba en el hombro de Magnus quien lo arropó con su brazo derecho, mientras su mano libre se entrelazaba con los dedos de Alec. Los dos sabían que en aquel momento estaban sintiéndose más felices de lo que hubieran sido antes.

-¿Cuándo te diste cuenta de que me amabas?- dijo Magnus, susurrando las palabras en el oído de Alec como si estuviera asustado de que su voz pudiera romper aquel encanto que parecía más propio de un sueño.

-¿Y cuándo te diste cuenta tú?- dijo Alec posando sus ojos en el rostro aún iluminado del brujo.

-Yo te pregunté primero- dijo Magnus haciendo reír al cazador de sombras.

-En realidad me di cuenta de que te amaba cuando Jace me pidió que lo besara- dijo Alec, disfrutando la mirada asombrada que Magnus estaba dedicándole.

-¿Jace hizo qué?- dijo Magnus realmente sorprendido- ¿por qué hizo eso?

-No lo sé… - dijo Alec de forma seria, haciendo que la boca de Magnus se abriera sin poder evitarlo- supongo que está loco por mí, por fin se dio cuenta de que me ama, ya sabes…

La mirada asustada de Magnus era tan cómica al escuchar sus palabras que Alec no pudo seguir con su comportamiento serio y rompió a reír dejando a Magnus todavía más confuso.

-Sólo estoy bromeando- dijo el chico de los ojos azules- él me pidió que lo besara en un esfuerzo de ayudarme a darme cuenta de que en realidad mis sentimientos por él no eran sentimientos de verdad.

-¿Lo besaste?- preguntó Magnus todavía en shock.

-No, no pude hacerlo.- dijo Alec de forma honesta.- Era demasiado raro ¿sabes? Había soñado con ese momento mil veces, pero una vez que tuve la oportunidad de hacerlo simplemente no me pareció correcto. Jace tenía razón, yo no sentía nada por él. Sólo estaba aferrándome a él porque con él todo era seguro. Es decir, Jace es mi _parabatai_ lo que significa que no puede haber una relación entre los dos, eso va en contra de nuestras leyes. Sin mencionar claro, que yo no soy Clary. Como sea, lo que quiero decir es que estaba aferrándome a él porque de ese modo no tenía que arriesgarme a tener una relación ni a que mis padres se dieran cuenta de que soy gay…

-¿No crees que tus padres se hubieran dado cuenta de todos modos?- dijo Magnus con más calma después de escuchar la explicación de Alec.- Es decir, creo que hubieran notado algo raro cuando cumplieras 40 y no les hubieras presentado una novia real?

-Tengo 18 años, Magnus- dijo Alec encogiéndose de hombros- jamás pienso en el futuro lejano.

-Adolescentes…- dijo Magnus atrayéndolo cerca de él una vez más, depositando un beso suave en los rizos oscuros que cubrían la frente del muchacho.

-Después de que Jace se fuera, me di cuenta de que la razón por la que no lo había besado es porque quería besarte a ti.- dijo Alec abrazándose al cuerpo del brujo, su aliento rozando el cuello de Magnus quien tembló al sentir la calidez de aquella respiración.- Siempre has sido tú Magnus, desde que te conocí, todos siempre ha sido acerca de ti. Perdóname por haber sido tan tonto, por haberme tardado tanto en verlo.

Los fuegos artificiales se extinguieron en un maravilloso final como las palabras de Alec. Magnus sentía que en su pecho las luces de colores estallaban salvajemente. Alec lo amaba y él amaba a Alexander Lightwood con cada pequeña célula de su cuerpo inmortal.

-Vámonos de aquí.- dijo el brujo besando su mejilla, perdido en esos ojos azules que ahora parecían ser negros en medio de la tenue oscuridad del bosquecillo.

-¿A dónde quieres ir?- dijo Alec pensando que no era mala idea desaparecer con Magnus Bane a dónde éste quisiera ir.

-París…- dijo Magnus porque aquella había sido la primera ciudad que había venido a su mente, porque la verdad no le importaba el lugar, sólo quería estar a solas con Alec por uno o dos siglos.- vamos a un lugar en el que seamos sólo tú y yo. Sin cazadores de sombras. Sin clientes molestos pidiendo algo de mí. Sin guerras, solos tú y yo ¿Qué dices?

Los ojos de gato buscaron su respuesta en los ojos de Alec.

-Digo que sí- respondió Alec con una sonrisa y después, se perdió otra eternidad más sobre los labios de Magnus.


	5. Ciudad del amor

**ADVERTENCIA: Este capítulo contiene interacción sexual explícita entre Magnus y Alec, si no les gusta leer de estos temas, les pido que no lo lean pero que tampoco lo reporten. Ya sé que este es un fic rated T, pero son pocos los capítulos que contienen este tipo de material así que no lo quise clasificar como M o MA. En la versión original del fic, la autora publicó esta parte del capítulo aparte, pero yo creí que era demasiado cruel dejar las cosas en su punto interesante xD así que por favor, siéntanse libres de disfrutar este capítulo o de saltárselo :) **

* * *

**Capitulo 5. Ciudad del amor**

París, Francia. La ciudad del amor.

París era la ciudad más antigua que Alec había visitado y la más hermosa comparada sólo con Alicante. Después de tres días de estar ahí, el joven Lightwood estaba acostumbrándose al ir y venir de aquella metrópoli, pero no podía evitar sentirse aún emocionado por la elegancia y gracia de sus calles. El muchacho sabía ahora dónde estaba ubicado su hotel aunque tenía la vaga sospecha de que lo hubiera encontrado de todos modos gracias a cierto sortilegio de la magia de Magnus.

El gran brujo de Brooklyn sabía que Alec nunca había estado en París o en ningún otro lugar que no fuera Nueva York o Idris debido al castigo que sus padres obtuvieron como resultado por su alianza con Valentine muchos años atrás. Por esa razón Magnus le había mostrado sus lugares favoritos de Paris durante los tres días anteriores.

Los dos pasaban las mañanas comiendo ligeras y deliciosas crepas acompañadas de oloroso café en las cafeterías que abundaban a lo largo de las calles parisinas. Ellos miraban el ir y venir de los habitantes de la ciudad quienes caminaban con prisa hacia sus destinos. Los parisinos eran fáciles de identificar porque parecían bastante seguros de los pasos que tenían que dar para llegar a determinado lugar, y en cambio, los turistas como ellos, se detenían a mirar los lugares y detalles que llamaban su atención acerca de la arquitectura o los edificios históricos que aparecían a cada dos pasos delante de ellos.

Magnus y Alec pasaron un día entero en el Louvre. El brujo le mostró al cazador de sombras sus pinturas y esculturas favoritas, en muchas de las cuales Magnus había estado presente en el momento de su creación. Alec no sabía decir si Magnus estaba siendo honesto o solo quería animar la conversación pero conociéndolo, lo más probable era que en realidad el brujo sí hubiera estado ahí en el momento en el que aquellas obras de arte habían visto la vida por primera vez.

El joven Lightwood estaba totalmente abrumado por la belleza del Louvre. Todo el edificio en su totalidad era asombroso y la arquitectura del mismo era una obra de arte por sí solo. Caminar por sus pasillos y atravesar sus puertas era como perderse en otro tiempo, conocer miles de eras. Aunque el arte no era necesariamente una de las cosas favoritas de Alec y estaba seguro que Jace o Clary habrían apreciado mucho más que él todas las obras que lo rodeaban, algo dentro de él no podía dejar de emocionarse por toda la belleza que parecía encontrarlo en cada paso.

El segundo día de viaje, Magnus lo llevó a un romántico paseo en bote por el río Sena que serpenteaba por en medio de la ciudad y ofrecía impresionantes vistas de los monumentos más conocidos de París. En aquel paseo, Alec vio por primera vez la Torre Eiffel, el Museo Orsay y el Louvre y muchas iglesias y catedrales incluyendo Notre Dame. El rio también estaba cruzado por muchos puentes y Alec estaba seguro que el viaje había durado mucho más del tiempo estipulado en el folleto que les habían dado al iniciar el viaje y tenía la sospecha de que la magia de Magnus había hecho aquel paseo más largo, pero en vez de sentirse culpable, estaba agradecido por las vistas de la ciudad, claro, pero también porque aquel crucero al lado de Magnus era una de las cosas más románticas que el chico de los ojos azules había hecho en su vida.

En cualquier lugar donde sus ojos se posaban, Alec podía ver a parejas en varias posiciones de amor: algunos simplemente se tomaban de las manos, otros se besaban a la orilla del rio y otros, más osados, se dejaban ver en posiciones que hubieran hecho gritar a Isabelle que se consiguieran una habitación. Alec miró con una sonrisa su propia mano enlazada a la de Magnus. El joven Lightwood no estaba seguro de si alguna vez se sentiría totalmente cómodo con la idea de tomarse de la mano con Magnus en público pero al menos ahí, en París, estaba empezando a sentirse bien con el asunto.

Cuando el crucero por fin terminó, los dos caminaron a la orilla del rio sin decir mucho, simplemente tomados de la mano como muchas otras de las parejas que habían visto ese día, sintiendo que sus corazones estaban llenos de aquella felicidad serena que apartarse del mundo les había hecho sentir, porque al mirarse a los ojos, podían ver en la mirada del otro aquel amor que se habían confesado la noche de los fuegos artificiales antes de ir a París. Después de caminar un largo rato, los dos se escondieron en la sombra de un magnifico puente y ahí, Magnus recargó el cuerpo de Alec sobre la pared, aprisionándolo con uno de sus brazos, su otra mano delineando la línea de su quijada y acariciando suavemente sus mejillas. El brujo susurró _"te amo"_ antes de inclinarse sobre la sonrisa de Alec y besarlo de aquel modo que le robaba el aliento al cazador de sombras.

Después de un rato, los dos regresaron a su hotel que era un enorme y antiguo edificio cuyo lobby era espacioso y lleno de muebles lujosos y salidos de una película del siglo pasado. Un candelabro de dos pisos colgaba del centro del lobby, una decoración que traía a la mente de todos los huéspedes imágenes de grandes bailes de salón, trajes y vestidos elegantes y una cena lujosa. Alec no sabía si aquellas cosas de verdad habían pasado en aquel hotel pero sin duda, su imaginación estaba trabajando tiempo extra.

Su habitación era grande y espaciosa con una cama king size cubierta de sabanas de seda y cobertores afelpados. Alec nunca había dormido en algo tan cómodo, y es que, aunque Magnus y él hubieran compartido la misma cama las dos últimas noches no habían hecho más que dormir sobre aquellas sabanas. Magnus estaba cumpliendo con su promesa de darle a Alec todo el tiempo necesario y el chico de los ojos azules no estaba seguro aún de dar el siguiente paso en su relación.

En el tercer día en París, los dos hicieron varias compras, si era sincero, muchas compras que habían hecho sentir a Alec un poco avergonzado. Él odiaba ir de compras y no le gustaba para nada ser el maniquí de Magnus mientras este le probaba miles de atuendos que no eran realmente de su estilo, aunque claro, si le preguntabas a Magnus, este hubiera dicho que Alec no tenía un estilo y era todo un deporte tratar de encontrarle uno.

Pero al final de cuentas, Alec cedió un poco y dejó que Magnus le comprara (es decir, al menos decidió pensar que Magnus sí había pagado por él) un traje elegante y caro.

-Quiero que lo uses esta noche, Alexander- dijo Magnus mientras dejaban la tienda- tengo algo especial preparado para los dos.

Los ojos de Magnus brillaban al decir aquellas palabras y Alec no pudo evitar sentir un escalofrío de pavor recorriendo su columna vertebral.

Pero los miedos de Alec estaban infundados. Lo que Magnus había planeado no tenía nada que ver con sus temores y de hecho ahora se sentía estúpido por haber sentido miedo ante las intenciones de su novio.

Al atardecer la temperatura había bajado un poco por lo que Alec se sentía agradecido de que Magnus le hubiera pedido usar el traje, ya que las capas adicionales de ropa le ofrecían una protección perfecta contra el viento frio. Los dos estaban parados en el balcón ubicado en lo alto de la Torre Eiffel, la soledad del lugar era absoluta.

Alec no tenía idea de cómo Magnus había podido arreglar aquella cita o si ninguno de los guardias de la torre sabían que los dos estaban ahí. El cazador de sombras sabía que Magnus era totalmente capaz de conjurar fuertes glamours y con ello, podía ocultarlos de la vista de cualquier mundano con solo un movimiento de sus dedos.

La torre Eiffel brillaba con un resplandor azul contra el cielo de la noche. Magnus lo guio alrededor del balcón de la torre ofreciéndole a Alec una vista de 360 grados de la ciudad que parecía hecha de luces de una forma espectacular. Los edificios antiguos con sus fachadas iluminadas podrían robarle el aliento a cualquiera.

Las luces se reflejaban también sobre la superficie cristalina del Sena, brillando como un millón de estrellas terrestres. La pirámide del Louvre estaba iluminada como un prisma. Después de un rato de contemplación Alec notó una pequeña mesa que estaba seguro, no había estado ahí antes sobre la cual había ahora dos vasos de champaña. Alec tomó uno y sorbió el burbujeante líquido que le hacía cosquillas en la nariz mientras observaba a Magnus quien parecía perdido en sus pensamientos y Alec se preguntó a dónde había ido su mente, en dónde estaba ahora el corazón del brujo.

-¿Habías hecho esto antes?- dijo Alec tratando de traerlo al mundo real.

-¿Cómo?- dijo Magnus momentáneamente confundido y después continuó.- Oh, bueno Alexander para responder esa pregunta tendría que hablar del pasado y tú y yo no estamos ahí, vivimos en el presente, no hay ninguna razón para anclarnos al pasado.

El tono de las palabras de Magnus era definitivo, un recordatorio de que el joven de los ojos azules había prometido no hacerle preguntas acerca de su pasado. Alec se encogió de hombros y terminó su copa de champaña antes de que Magnus le sonriera con adoración y lo atrajera cerca de él, olvidándose por completo de las bebidas.

Alec empezó a sentirse mareado, pero también ansioso, entre la champaña, la altura de la Torre Eiffel y el latido de su corazón al sentir a Magnus tan cerca de él, Alec sintió que sus piernas se debilitaban lo que hizo que se aferrara con más fuerza al cuerpo del brujo. La mano de Magnus trazaba líneas gentiles en su mejilla, enviando escalofríos por todo el cuerpo del cazador de sombras.

-Te amo, Alexander Lightwood- susurró Magnus, sus labios rozaron apenas los labios de Alec y después, abrazó al chico con fuerza a su cuerpo y lo besó con pasión y amor a partes iguales.

Estuvieron besándose así por un largo rato, perdidos en su cercanía y en sus caricias que eran la mejor protección contra el viento de la noche. Alec se dejó ir en medio del beso y perdió la conciencia en algún punto del tiempo entre los labios de Magnus besándolo, su lengua explorándolo y aquellas manos tocándolo como nunca nadie lo había tocado.

El cazador de sombras no tuvo conciencia de sí mismo sino hasta que sintió que el aire helado había desaparecido de su piel para ser reemplazado por un ambiente cálido que provenía de la acogedora habitación de hotel que los rodeaba ahora, los dos estaban sentados a la orilla de la cama sin dejar de besarse. Los abrigos de los dos estaban regados por toda la habitación.

Al lado de la cama estaba una pequeña mesa sobre la cual descansaba una botella de champaña y un tazón de fresas pequeñas cubiertas de chocolate que los dos habían estado compartiendo, dándose a probar el fruto el uno al otro.

Magnus puso la última fresa entre los dientes de Alec y lo besó sensualmente, partiendo la fresa en dos en el proceso. El brujo acarició la espalda y los hombros de Alec, besándolo profundamente sintiendo todavía el sabor del jugo de fresa y de chocolate en sus bocas. Sus manos se desplazaron después al frente de la camisa de Alec, sus dedos delgados empezaron a desabotonarla deseosas de tocar la piel del chico de los ojos azules que lo miraba sin miedo. A pesar de eso, Magnus se detuvo a la mitad de los botones buscando en la expresión del chico una pista acerca de cómo estaban siendo recibidos sus avances.

Sin más duda, Alec tomó a Magnus por el cuello, acercándolo a sus labios, besándolo de forma profunda y segura, como si quisiera dejarle en claro al brujo que no había más dudas: aquel era el momento. Después de unos instantes más, Magnus despojó al chico de los ojos azules de su camisa, dejando que la prenda cayera en el suelo.

-Alec…- dijo el brujo de forma interrogativa, quería hacer aquello sólo si el joven Lightwood estaba seguro de querer hacerlo.

El cazador de sombras le devolvió la mirada, sus ojos azules llenos de seguridad y de deseo. Alec sabía que Magnus estaba pensando que la champaña le había hecho perder el control de sus facultades, pero la verdad es que no estaba borracho, el líquido burbujeante simplemente le había ayudado a calmar su nerviosismo y además, el chico ya no estaba asustado ni siquiera un poco acerca de tomar el siguiente paso con Magnus, en realidad, Alec lo necesitaba, necesitaba sus caricias y sus besos como nunca antes había necesitado a alguien en su vida.

Alec miró fijamente al brujo, el azul intenso chocando con el dorado brillante.

-No quiero que te detengas, Magnus- dijo Alec sintiendo que el aire se escapaba de sus pulmones- estoy listo.

-¿Estás seguro?- volvió a preguntar Magnus sintiendo el deseo ardiendo en sus entrañas, pero no quería que Alec se arrepintiera de aquello.

-Estoy seguro- dijo Alec asintiendo con firmeza- te amo, Magnus…

Y como para darle énfasis a sus palabras, Alec tomó en sus manos la camisa de Magnus, dirigiendo sus dedos que temblaban un poco al último botón de ésta, abriéndolo, siguiendo con el de abajo, uno a uno, hasta que la camisa de Magnus estuvo abierta. Alec lo había visto sin camisa antes, había tocado aquella piel suave que cubría sus músculos firmes, y también la había besado dejando marcas en aquella piel. Pero esta vez era diferente: antes, los dos habían tenido que detenerse, había un límite para las caricias, los dos sabían qué tan lejos llegar.

Sin embargo, esta vez Alec no tenía ninguna intención de detenerse o de detener a Magnus y como resultado de esto, cuando los dedos del cazador de sombras tocaron el pecho de Magnus deslizando sus manos gentilmente arriba y por debajo de los bordes de su camisa hasta retirarla de los hombros del brujo dejándola caer sobre el piso, las yemas de los dedos de Alec parecieron arder en llamas. Alec sentía el calor de la piel de Magnus irradiando desde sus manos hasta regarse por todo su cuerpo. El cazador de sombras sentía la urgencia y el deseo que había en Magnus, podía sentirla en su propia piel.

Las caricias de los dos se volvieron más urgentes. Alec quería tocar cada pequeña parte del hermoso cuerpo de Magnus, cada musculo ondulante, los bultos a lo largo de su columna vertebral, la hendidura de su pelvis y el punto sobresaliente de sus caderas. Las manos del cazador de sombras se encontraron con el botón de los jeans del brujo y lo desabrocharon con un poco más de confianza y menos temblores de los que había tenido que enfrentar a la hora de despojarlo de la camisa. Magnus le permitió a Alec desnudarlo con calma, permitiendo que el chico lo tocara y lo excitara como a éste le viniera la gana hacerlo.

Los ojos de Alec seguían el progreso de sus manos sobre el cuerpo de Magnus, las pupilas azules admiraban la suave piel acaramelada del vientre del otro hombre, y se detuvieron en aquella parte del cuerpo de Magnus que él no había visto antes. Las mejillas del joven Lightwood se encendieron al ver la excitación del brujo, Alec no tenía la capacidad ni las ganad de dejar de ver aquella parte de su cuerpo.

Él había dejado que Magnus lo viera desnudo, había dejado que Magnus lo tocara y le hiciera…otras cosas a él pero jamás había tenido la confianza suficiente para prodigarle las mismas atenciones a su novio. Esa noche, sin embargo, Alec quería hacerlo. Sus ojos azules buscaron el dorado de los de Magnus y él le sonrió en respuesta, tratando de darle el coraje al chico para que hiciera lo que quisiera. Alec entendió el mensaje en aquella mirada felina y mordiendo su labio inferior, sus dedos se encaminaron hacia la erección del brujo, acariciando la piel de su pelvis en el viaje.

La cabeza de Magnus cayó hacia atrás y gimió suavemente como resultado del toque de Alec sobre su piel sensible y caliente. Alec estaba tocándolo por primera vez de aquel modo tan íntimo y aunque el muchacho podía intuir lo que Magnus estaba sintiendo al ser tocado de aquel modo, nada habría podido prepararlo para lo que tocar a Magnus estaba provocándole a él. Su cuerpo entero tembló con anticipación mientras sus dedos se enredaban de una vez alrededor de aquel miembro erecto.

Magnus gruñó mientras su cabeza volvía a su posición original y sus ojos se perdían en la contemplación de Alec tocándolo. Los dedos del cazador de sombras e movían de arriba abajo y Alec pudo imaginar la sensación que había tenido cuando las manos de Magnus había hecho lo mismo por él. El joven Lightwood sintió que su propio miembro se endurecía debajo de sus pantalones mientras veía como el pene de Magnus crecía y se endurecía debajo de sus caricias. El muchacho pronto se sintió atrapado por una nueva urgencia, una que no iba a negar esa noche, así que sin pensarlo más, Alec dirigió sus labios hasta la parte del cuerpo de Magnus que había estado tocando antes y lo tomó completo dentro de él.

El joven Lightwood recordaba vívidamente los movimientos que Magnus había hecho en él con sus labios, su lengua y sus dientes y cómo esos movimientos se habían sentido, así que trató de copiarlos de la mejor forma posible. Él estaba seguro, en su inexperiencia, que quizá lo que estaba haciendo no se sentiría ni la mitad de bien de lo que Magnus le había hecho sentir, pero si su trabajo estaba siendo de baja calidad, Magnus no estaba mostrando descontento alguno.

El brujo gemía incoherentemente, murmurando _"Alexander…"_ con voz entrecortada, su cabeza reposando en una de las almohadas de la gran cama, sus dedos apretados en las sabanas de seda.

-Alec…- dijo el brujo con urgencia, un tono que no había estado ahí antes.

El joven de los ojos azules podía sentir la piel de Magnus endureciéndose entre sus dedos y entre sus labios y Alec supo que el brujo no aguantaría mucho más. Pero él no quería detenerse, Magnus había hecho aquello para él muchas veces y él quería hacerlo ahora para Magnus así que Alec continuó con los movimientos de sus labios, su lengua y sus manos, incrementando la velocidad al tiempo que la respiración del brujo se agitaba y el cuerpo de éste se arqueaba sobre la cama dejándolo liberar el orgasmo que había estado conteniendo.

Alec movió su boca del miembro de Magnus cuando sintió las primeras gotas de líquido caliente golpeando en su lengua, no estaba seguro de querer recibir todo aquello en su boca. Los dedos del chico siguieron masajeando la piel de Magnus hasta que su cuerpo liberó toda la tensión y se dejó caer sobre la cama con un ruido sordo. El brujo se permitió un momento para recuperarse antes de sujetar con fuerza la cara de Alec con sus dos manos y atraerlo de nuevo hacia él para besarlo de lleno en los labios.

Los labios de Alec se abrieron de nuevo contra los del brujo y Magnus tomó la oportunidad de insertar su lengua, acariciando la de Alec haciendo que el corazón del cazador de sombras aleteara de placer. Alec estaba listo y necesitado después de lo que había hecho y si añadía la lengua de Magnus en su boca y las manos del brujo acariciando su cuerpo sentía que su cuerpo había perdido el control de forma completa. Él quería a Magnus, necesitaba a Magnus.

El brujo rompió el beso sin dejar de tocar el rostro de Alec y miró aquellos ojos azules de forma profunda leyéndolos como siempre lo hacía. El cazador de sombras supo de forma instintiva qué era lo que Magnus estaba preguntándole aunque no estaba seguro de cómo podía saberlo: Magnus estaba pidiéndole permiso y cuando Alec se lo dio con la intensidad de su mirada, Magnus preguntó silenciosamente cómo quería que sucediera.

Alec trató de ordenar sus pensamientos por un momento, sintiendo el alocado latido de su corazón en su pecho. Con un movimiento de su cuerpo, su espalda cayó sobre el colchón dejando a Magnus encima de él pues el joven Lightwood pensaba que dejar que Magnus tomara las riendas, que lo enseñara era lo mejor que podía hacer por ahora.

Magnus continuaba mirando a Alec, su expresión decía claramente _"¿Estás seguro?"_ , y cuando Alec asintió asegurándole que estaba más que listo Magnus lo besó de nuevo. La boca del brujo dejó los labios del chico de los ojos azules para continuar con un camino de besos por sus mejillas, su quijada y la hendidura en su oído, haciendo que escalofríos recorrieran el cuerpo del cazador de sombras. Después Magnus continuó su camino encima del cuello de Alec, sintiendo el sabor salado del sudor sobre su piel, percatándose con su lengua del pulso rápido de la garganta de Alec.

El brujo continuó acariciándolo, descendiendo por su pecho desnudo, bajando suavemente por el pecho de Alec, jugando en sus costados hasta detenerse en su abdomen plano y bien marcado, hasta detenerse en la cintura del elegante pantalón del chico, despojándolo de la prenda sin muchas pausas, dejando que la piel de Alec se erizara al contacto con el aire frío de la habitación.

La piel del chico, excitada y caliente, tembló un poco en parte por el frío y en parte por la excitación que le producía saber lo que Magnus estaba a punto de hacer. Las manos del brujo acariciaban ahora sus piernas, sus muslos, hasta llegar a la altura de sus caderas y su vientre bajo. Alec gimió con anticipación y Magnus no lo decepcionó, aquellos dedos delgados llegando más cerca de su erección hasta enredarse sobre toda la longitud de su miembro.

Alec suspiró en éxtasis mientras sentía finalmente el contacto cálido de los dedos de su novio sobre su piel, realmente había necesitado sentir aquello. Después de estimularlo con sus dedos un largo rato, la boca de Magnus se cerró alrededor de la erección de Alec quien obsequió a Magnus con un movimiento de sus caderas dentro de la boca del brujo. Magnus no tenía nada de la inseguridad o de las dudas de Alec, él usaba sus dedos, su lengua y sus labios para traerle a Alec el placer más intenso que éste hubiera sentido hasta entonces.

Magnus seguía succionándolo a buen ritmo, mientras una de sus manos acariciaba la piel de sus caderas y su pelvis y la otra ayudaba a sus labios a hacer que el cazador de sombras se retorciera de placer debajo de sus atenciones. Magnus miró a Alec de nuevo, buscando en el chico la confirmación de que podía seguir adelante y al hacerlo, se dio cuenta de que Alec estaba agonizando en medio de su pasión pero aun así estaba pendiéndole más.

Sin pensarlo más, el brujo dejó que uno de sus dedos se quedara justo sobre la entrada de Alec, quien tragó aire al sentir la intención de su novio, pero aun así dejó que su cuerpo se empujara contra aquel dedo, dándole así permiso para entrar a Magnus quien lubricó mágicamente su dedo y dejó que se internara en Alec sin dejar de acariciar su erección.

Alec se tensó al sentir la presión de la invasión pero después decidió relajarse permitiendo que Magnus continuara. El brujo se movía dentro de Alec con verdadera maestría mostrándole al chico los lugares sensibles que él ni siquiera sabía que tenía y cómo estimularlos. Magnus era paciente, le estaba permitiendo a Alec acostumbrarse y recobrarse antes de pasar a la siguiente fase, elevando su placer a una nueva altura mientras seguía trabajando con sus dedos, añadiendo ahora uno más y besando cada lugar sensible que podía alcanzar con su lengua dentro de Alec.

El brujo sonrió cuando Alec enredó en sus manos las sabanas retorciéndose en la cama de un modo que nada tenía que ver con el siempre serio y calmado Alec que todos conocían. El chico gemía y tragaba aire al tiempo que Magnus iba encontrando más lugares sensibles dentro de él.

La sensación combinada de los dedos de Magnus resbalando en su erección y dentro de él eran demasiado para el cazador de sombras y cuando sintió el calor de la boca de Magnus de nuevo sobre la longitud de su erección, Alec se dejó ir con el nombre de Magnus saliendo de sus labios una y otra vez como un murmullo desarticulado.

Magnus continuó trabajando en Alec, masajeando y amasándolo, besando y lamiendo su piel hasta que el chico estuviera listo para continuar con aquella noche de amor una vez más. Silenciosamente envió un agradecimiento al Ángel por la runa que les permitía a los cazadores de sombras una resistencia asombrosa. Magnus besó de nuevo el cuerpo de Alec hasta llegar a sus labios, dejando un camino de saliva que parecía fuego ardiendo sobre la piel del joven Lightwood.

Cuando Magnus alcanzó el cuello del muchacho, Alec lo atrajo hacia sus labios, haciendo que sus bocas colisionaran en el beso más caliente que hubieran compartido hasta ese momento.

Magnus había estado preocupado de que Alec quizá decidiera no ir más lejos pero sus miedos estaba infundados: Alec lo quería tanto como él quería al cazador de sombras. El brujo asintió, perdido en la mirada llena de deseo de los ojos azules que más amaba en el universo y lubricando a Alec con un movimiento de sus dedos, se fue metiendo dentro de él lentamente, pacientemente, no queriendo causarle a su cazador de sombras más dolor del necesario.

Pero Alec era valiente y apasionado y estaba seguro de que todas las luchas con demonios que había tenido en su vida le habían causado más dolor del que Magnus estaba causándole en aquel momento. Las manos de Alec urgían al brujo a internarse más profundamente dentro de él pero Magnus no cedió, tenía que hacer aquello a la velocidad adecuada. Y es que entre más profundo llegaba Magnus, Alec perdía más control pues el brujo podía ahora alcanzar más lugares sensibles para estimular, por eso los nervios del cazador de sombras parecían arder en llamas, aquel placer destrozaba su cuerpo de un modo en el que jamás creyó que fuera posible.

Y cuando Magnus empezó a moverse dentro de él, a moverse de verdad, Alec perdió cualquier pensamiento coherente que todavía quedara dentro de él. En esa habitación solo existían él y Magnus, y los sentimientos y las sensaciones de éxtasis que estaban compartiendo. La lengua de Magnus se movía de forma experta dentro de la boca de Alec y las manos del brujo lo acariciaban con pasión, deteniéndose en cada rincón de su cuerpo que pudiera causarle aún más placer.

Alec sabía que Magnus era un experto en el tema de hacer el amor, el muchacho esperaba algo como eso pero no lo había entendido totalmente sino hasta ese momento, cuando cada movimiento que el brujo hacia sólo podía aumentar el placer de Alec hasta un nuevo y asombroso nivel.

Alec jamás había imaginado que algo pudiera sentirse tan bien, y cada vez que pensaba eso, Magnus lo hacía sentirse mejor aún. Alec sabía que sus manos inexpertas no eran capaces de acoplarse a los movimientos magistrales de Magnus así que ni siquiera lo intentó. Él no estaba consiente en realidad de dónde estaban sus dedos, sólo que sus manos viajaban por la piel de Magnus, en su cabello, en su espalda aferrándose a sus caderas, pidiéndole más, pidiéndole que no se detuviera en cada pequeña forma que él sabía.

Mientras Alec se sentía más y más cercano a un orgasmo de magnitudes titánicas, el chico sintió la necesidad de sentir fricción también en su erección, algo que Magnus pudo entender sin palabras así que el brujo volvió a enredar sus dedos sobre el pene de Alec moviendo su mano al mismo ritmo en el que movía sus caderas dentro de Alec.

Y Alec se perdió por completo, su cuerpo convertido en un desastre de placer y pasión mientras alcanzaba el clímax y se corría sin importarle nada.

Magnus liberó la erección de Alec y envolvió el cuerpo de su Nephilim, sosteniéndolo muy cerca de él escondiendo su cabeza en el hueco del cuello y el hombro de Alec mientras que él también se dejaba ir corriéndose dentro de su amado.

Mientras sentía que el líquido cálido se derramaba, besó a Alec en el cuello, sin soltarlo como si hubiera sido su primera vez y no la primera vez de Alec. Y es que, quizá lo era en algunos sentidos: nunca nadie lo había hecho sentir del modo en el que Alec le hacía sentirse, nunca había amado a nadie del modo en el que amaba a Alec. El brujo estaba sorprendido de descubrir que en sus ojos había lágrimas de felicidad, lagrimas que parecían venir de lo más profundo de sus emociones dentro de él. Magnus besó a Alec con sus labios hinchados, sin dejar de abrazarlo hasta que fue imposible quedarse dentro de él.

El brujo se alejó un poco del cuerpo de Alec para poder mirarlo, buscando evidencia de que el cazador de sombras estaba bien, que no se arrepentía de haber tomado ese paso con él, que, como le había dicho días atrás, su primera vez había significado algo. En los ojos azules de Alec, Magnus solo pudo encontrar felicidad, alegría y amor, también encontró calma y satisfacción. Sonriendo, Magnus dejó que su cuerpo quedara justo al lado del de Alec y tomó una de las manos del cazador de sombras, enredando sus dedos con los suyos. Alec enredó su pierna a la de Magnus, descansando su cabeza en el pecho desnudo de éste escuchando cómo el errático latido de sus corazones poco a poco parecía volver a la normalidad.

Magnus trazó las runas del brazo de Alec y dibujó formas en la espalda del muchacho y Alec empezó a sentir sus parpados pesados.

-Gracias, Magnus- dijo Alec suspirando sobre el pecho de su amado, recibiendo una sonrisa dulce y silenciosa de parte del brujo.

-¿Cómo?- dijo Magnus en respuesta, besando la frente del chico con suavidad por encima de su cabello negro, con un poco de desconcierto en su voz- dices gracias como si yo no hubiera obtenido nada, como si lo que hicimos no hubiera sido igual de maravilloso para mí.

-¿Lo fue?- dijo Ale con voz insegura, un sonrojo profundo llenando sus mejillas- es decir… ¿De verdad también fue maravilloso para ti?

Magnus lo miró antes de responder, pensando que el rubor de aquellas mejillas y el brillo de esos ojos azules eran lo más hermoso y adorable que hubiera visto en su larga vida.

-Fue la experiencia más extraordinaria que he tenido, Alexander- dijo Magnus sin dejar de mirar sus ojos- te amo más de lo que sabes, más de lo que puedo expresar.

Alec sonrió por las palabras de Magnus y besó al brujo suavemente antes de decir _"Yo también te amo",_ acomodándose en el cuerpo del brujo, dejando que éste lo envolviera con sus brazos cálidos quedándose dormido con una enorme sonrisa en los labios.

* * *

 **NOTAS DE LA FELIZ TRADUCTORA XD :**

 **Este tipo de capítulos siempre me dejan con la sensación de que este es un mundo hermoso y bello ¿No creen? Malec es vida… Bien, mil gracias por leer, de verdad. Es bonito leer sus comentarios, quiero agradecer especialmente a Malia T y Becca Nephilim por su apoyo continuo, es genial que les esté gustando y créanme que la traducción no me cuesta trabajo alguno, lo disfruto demasiado. Ojalá podamos seguir leyéndonos, en serio aún quedan demasiados hermosos capítulos por delante.**


	6. Un millón de heridas de papel

**Nota original de la autora: Dedicado a "Lovely Darkness". Gracias por la idea y tus reviews, espero que te guste.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 6: Un millón de pequeñas heridas de papel.**

-¿Alexander?

Alec se congelo a la mitad de su camino. Aquella era una pregunta. _"Quizá él no me vio"_ pensó Alec con esperanza y se quedó quieto en medio del pasillo por varios segundos.

-Alexander…- su padre repitió y Alec sabía que toda esperanza se había perdido y se encogió de hombros aceptando la derrota.

" _Tenías que pasar por el cuarto de las armas ¿no? Eres un idiota Lightwood, eres un estúpido"_ se castigó a sí mismo. Y es que si tan sólo él hubiera salido directamente de su cuarto, jamás habría tenido que pasar delante del estudio de su padre y ya estaría de camino al departamento de Magnus para ese entonces. El chico dejó salir un suspiro pesado de sus labios y decidió enfrentar a su padre porque no tenía otra opción.

Robert Lightwood era un hombre intimidante en circunstancias normales pero aquellas no eran circunstancias normales. La Clave había estado en el Instituto por un buen número de días interrogando a todo mundo acerca de la batalla con Lilith y la desaparición de Jace y Sebastian. Los miembros de la clave estaban bastante alterados y no costaba demasiado sacarlos de quicio si tenía la mala suerte de encontrárselos rondando por los pasillos del Instituto. Además, Alec la tenía un poco más difícil con ellos puesto que en días anteriores había anunciado que era gay y que tenía novio en una forma realmente dramática.

Desafortunadamente parecía que su padre no aprobaba el estilo de vida de Alec y Robert no había perdido la oportunidad de decírselo a su hijo. Esta era la razón por la que Alec se sentía intranquilo ante la perspectiva de hablar con su padre mientras entraba por fin al estudio de éste.

El estudio era una habitación larga que no tenía nada que ver con la que Hodge había usado, la misma que su madre había ocupado y que era un desastre. En esta habitación, se encontraba un escritorio de madera de proporciones grandes detrás del cual estaba sentado su padre estudiando algunos papeles mientras Alec se ponía al fin delante de él. Cada pequeña pulgada de la mesa estaba cubierta de libros y papeles, las paredes de la habitación estaban cubiertas de estantes llenos de más libros y archivos en completo orden. Alec se preguntó si la información que su padre estaba buscando tenía algo que ver con Jace.

-¿Sí, padre?- dijo Alec formalmente. El muchacho se refería a Robert como "papá" de forma usual, pero en ese justo instante no se sentía tan amigable hacia él.

-Me gustaría hablar contigo- dijo su padre con seriedad- ¿Tienes un minuto?

-Estaba a punto de salir- dijo Alec firmemente.

Los ojos de Robert, casi idénticos a los de Alec se entrecerraron.

-¿Estabas intentando escabullirte para encontrarte con el brujo?- dijo su padre con algo d burla.

Los ojos de Alec se oscurecieron. Siempre era lo mismo con su padre, Robert parecía incapaz de pronunciar el nombre de Magnus sin importar cuántas veces Alec se lo hubiera dicho.

-El brujo tiene un nombre- dijo Alec apretando los dientes para no ponerse a gritar- y no tengo que escabullirme a ningún lado. Soy un adulto y puedo ir y venir como y a dónde yo quiera.

El chico cruzó sus brazos encima de su pecho de forma desafiante. Técnicamente lo que había dicho era verdad. Era ya un cazador de sombras de 18 años y era libre para entrar o salir de cualquier Instituto del mundo al que quisiera ir. Pero como daba la casualidad de que aquel Instituto era su propia casa, no estaba seguro si su padre iba a puntualizar aquel pequeño detalle, sin embargo su padre no parecía especialmente interesado en discutir aquel punto.

-Alexander…- dijo su padre usando un tono de voz fuerte que no podía ocultar un poco de condescendencia- tengo que hablar contigo de algo importante ¿Crees que puedas dejar de comportarte de forma tan infantil solo por un momento?

-Ok…- dijo Alec tratando de contenerse.

-Entonces siéntate- dijo Robert señalando la silla que se encontraba delante de su escritorio.

Sin muchas ganas, Alec se deslizó hacia la silla y esperó a que su padre empezara a hablar. Robert parecía estar ordenando sus pensamientos y después de varios momentos en los que pareció que su padre no diría nada, finalmente el hombre mayor puso las cartas sobre la mesa.

-Alexander- dijo Robert – tú sabes que me he postulado para el puesto de Inquisidor.

Aquello no era una pregunta pero Alec asintió en respuesta.

-SI obtengo el cargo, y parece que de verdad tengo posibilidades de hacerlo, tendré que pasar la mayor parte de mi tiempo en Alicante y…

-Y vas a dejar a tu familia de lado ¿no es así?- interrumpió Alec, tratando de no sonar acusador pero sin estar muy seguro de haberlo logrado. Su padre sostuvo la mirada de sus ojos azules sin inmutarse.

-Tu madre no desea dejar Nueva York y estoy seguro de que Isabelle tampoco querrá hacerlo así que por ello he estado pensando que si las dos van a quedarse aquí, van a necesitar a alguien que las proteja…

-¿Te refieres a mí?- dijo Alec.

-Sí…- dijo Robert con calma- espero que mi hijo pruebe por fin que es un hombre de verdad y me ayude a liderar el Instituto cuando no esté aquí.

-¿Un hombre de verdad?- dijo Alec entrecerrando los ojos y después, aunque ya sabía qué significaba todo eso preguntó: - ¿Qué significa eso exactamente?

Robert lanzó un suspiro al aire y respondió:

-Significa que quiero que dejes de jugar a la casita con el brujo y que espero que empieces a actuar como el hombre adulto que eres – la voz de su padre estaba teñido de rabia.

-¿Dejar de jugar a la casita?- dijo Alec mirándolo con incredulidad, subiendo el tono de su voz sin querer hacerlo realmente- ¿Qué demonios quieres decir?

-¡Significa que tienes que crecer, Alexander!- dijo su padre con más enojo- No puedes seguir viviendo este capricho tan estúpido e infantil, esto, lo que sea que estés haciendo con el brujo es solo una fase.

-¿Una fase?- dijo Alec sintiendo que había empezado a temblar de coraje.- ¿Crees que simplemente voy a dejar de ser gay? Lo siento papá, pero eso no funciona así. Amo a Magnus y eso no va a cambiar de un momento a otro.

El chico se levantó y empezó a pasear por la habitación tratando de calmarse.

-¡Sólo tienes 18 años!- continuo Robert tratando de contener la situación- no sabes qué es al amor Alexander. Un día vas a encontrar una buena chica cazadora de sombras y…

-¿Estás escuchando lo que dices?- dijo Alec dándose la vuelta para enfrentar a su padre, interrumpiéndolo a la mitad de su discurso.- ¿Sabes lo ridículo que eso suena? Soy gay, me gustan los hombres, un hombre en particular, Magnus Bane. Por eso no voy a asentarme con ninguna mujer, no ahora y no jamás.

-Alexander…- Robert intentó continuar.

-¿Por qué no puedes verlo, papá?- dijo Alec mirando a su padre fijamente, deseando que él lo entendiera de una vez.- ¿Por qué no puedes ver a la persona que soy realmente?

-¿Puedo contar contigo o no?- dijo Robert por toda respuesta suspirando y mesando sus cabellos- ¿Vas a ayudar a tu madre a dirigir el Instituto? ¿Puedo contar contigo para que seas un hombre?

-Soy un hombre- dijo Alec con firmeza- pero tú no quieres aun hombre gay ¿no?

Robert no contestó nada, simplemente dejó que sus dedos se entrecruzaran encima del escritorio.

-Si quieres a un hombre heterosexual que te ayude a dirigir el Instituto- continuó Alec- te sugiero que esperes a que Jace regrese para que le preguntes si quiere aceptar el cargo. Del modo en el que lo estás planteando, creo que él es tu única opción.

-Jace es un niño…

-Apenas es un año menor que yo- dijo Alec sintiendo que su cuerpo temblaba más, intentando guardar la calma.

-¿Quiere decir esto que no vas a dejar de comportarte de este modo tan infantil?

-No voy a pretender ser alguien que no soy- dijo Alec con voz firme para su alivio- no voy a negar quien soy y lo que siento, ya no más.

-Yo no dije que tuvieras que hacer eso- dijo Robert con la mirada fija en su hijo.

-No tenías que decir nada de lo que dijiste, de hecho…

Alec miró a su padre con la convicción de estar haciendo lo correcto y después se dio la media vuelta para poder irse de una buena vez.

-¡Alexander!- dijo su padre para detenerlo y Alec decidió hacer una pausa, sus manos todavía temblaban pero aun así volvió a enfrentar a su padre.

-Voy a ayudar a mamá si ella me necesita- dijo el chico- pero no voy a dejar de ser gay, no puedo y no quiero hacerlo así que te recomiendo que aprendas a vivir con ello.

Y como un torbellino, el chico de los ojos azules dejó el estudio de su padre dando un portazo. Sus pasos lo guiaron al lugar al que había querido ir desde el principio, llegó al apartamento de Magnus sin ser apenas consciente del camino que había tomado. La conversación que había sostenido con su padre daba vueltas en su cabeza una y otra vez. Sus emociones eran una mezcla extraña de rabia, dolor e incredulidad. Las últimas semanas habían sido iguales con Robert, una sucesión de la misma discusión de nunca acabar.

Alec entró al apartamento de Magnus cerrando la puerta detrás de él con menos fuerza.

-¿Magnus?- llamó el muchacho deseando con todo su corazón poder ver a brujo.

Nadie le contestó. El joven Lightwood revisó la cocina, la alcoba e incluso el baño pero no lo encontró por ningún lado. Aparentemente Magnus no había regresado a casa aún. Alec se dejó caer en el sillón lleno de cojines y eligió uno de color azul eléctrico y se hundió entre todo aquel desastre de almohadones. El chico se abrazó al cojín, pegando también sus rodillas a su cuerpo, quedando en posición fetal mientras miraba a la chimenea como si deseara que mágicamente empezara a arder el fuego en aquel lugar. Sus pensamientos volvieron de nuevo a su padre y sin darse cuenta se perdió en más recuerdos.

Él recordaba haber llamado a casa durante su viaje con Magnus, pero su padre había actuado como si Alec estuviera solo, sin peguntar ni una sola vez cómo se encontraba Magnus, y es que su padre pretendía que el brujo no estaba con él a pesar de que su voz era perfectamente audible en la llamada.

Después de ese recuerdo una imagen se formó en la mente de Alec. El joven Lightwood se encontraba solo en la sala de entrenamiento, su mente estaba perdida en el tema de la desaparición de Jace más que en su propio entrenamiento. Después de varios minutos, su padre había entrado a la habitación causando que Alec se distrajera aún más, haciéndolo tropezar. Alec había caído de forma aparatosa y su padre lo había mirado sin preocuparse demasiado, después de todo, el muchacho era un cazador de sombras adulto y el dolor era parte de su vida diaria, pero Robert no dejó pasar la oportunidad para hacerle saber a Alec que aquella distracción seguramente tenía que ver con su preocupación por Magnus. Después de eso, Robert le había preguntado cómo creía que Jace se sentía al respecto de que su parabatai fuera gay.

-¿Crees que Jace quiere a este tipo de hombre como su respaldo?- había dicho Robert.

Las palabras del hombre habían herido a Alec de forma profunda, como si en vez de su lengua su padre hubiera utilizado una espada para traspasarlo. El recuerdo de aquella tarde se disolvió y fue rápidamente sustituida por otra.

Ahora el joven Lightwood estaba delante de la puerta del estudio de Robert, escuchando que sus padres discutían en tonos bajos, él sólo podía escuchar pequeños trozos de la conversación que evidentemente era acerca de él y Magnus.

Su madre parecía inclinada a dejar que su relación continuara incluso si aquello no era exactamente lo que ella hubiera querido para Alec. Su padre, por otro lado, había dicho que un cazador de sombras gay no podía ser confiable ni respetable y que aquello sólo podía traerle desgracia al apellido Lightwood. Alec había escuchado aquello sin quererlo, olvidando mientras escuchaba aquellas palabras la verdadera razón por la que había ido al estudio de su padre. El chico tenía lágrimas en los ojos, pero no las dejó salir.

El recuerdo se desvaneció y otro más apareció en su mente como por obra de un conjuro que quería seguir lastimándolo una y mil veces. Ahora estaba afuera del auditorio del Instituto. La Clave estaba reunida dentro y él podía escuchar al Cónsul llamándolos a todos al orden. El chico miró a su padre de forma urgente, Alec no deseaba llegar tarde a la reunión. Robert había puesto sus manos sobre los hombros de su hijo y le había rogado que no hablara diciéndole que lo que sentía por Jace podría ser malinterpretado debido a que todo mundo lo había visto besar a Magnus en el Salón de los Acuerdos. Después de eso, nadie iba a creer que Alec sólo había querido ayudar a su mejor amigo y que incluso pondrían en duda el ritual en el que se habían convertido en _parabatai_ , diciendo que era ilegal para ellos enamorarse. Alec sintió que el color abandonaba su rostro al escuchar todo aquello y después no pudo poner atención a nada de lo que se dijera en aquella reunión.

Y como esa situaciones, habían existido mil más: pequeñas afrentas con su padre que habían pasado desapercibidas para el resto de la familia; miradas extrañas que no podían ser explicadas por las circunstancias. Por eso, tal vez Alec no había podido controlarse esta vez dejando que la rabia se escapara de su cuerpo, porque ya había tenido suficiente. El enojo volvió a apoderarse de su cuerpo, demandando salir de él. Sin pensarlo, el joven Lightwood tomó el cojín con fuerza entre sus manos y lo rompió en mil pedazos. Su regazo, lleno de pequeñas piezas de azul y blanco, parecía el lugar en el que una nube hubiera explotado.

-Oye…- dijo una voz divertida detrás de él- ¿Qué te hizo esa almohada?

Alec había estado tan absorto en sus pensamientos que no se había dado cuenta del momento en el que Magnus había entrado al departamento. El brujo caminó hacia el joven Lightwood y al ver su expresión, su comportamiento divertido y feliz se evaporó. Magnus se sentó en el suelo, al lado de Alec, el desconcierto dibujado en su cara.

-¿Qué está mal, Alexander?- dijo el brujo suavemente- ¿Qué pasó?

-Mi padre…- dijo el chico sin mirar a Magnus, sintiéndose enojado aún.

Magnus se levantó del suelo y se sentó junto a Alec, en el sillón y con un movimiento de sus manos volvió a darle forma al cojín que había estallado entre las manos de su cazador de sombras. Magnus le devolvió el objeto a Alec quien lo tomó bastante agradecido, sin poder evitar sentirse un poco avergonzado por la reacción que había tenido.

-¿Qué pasó, Alec?- repitió Magnus gentilmente, poniendo una mano reconfortante sobre la pierda de Alec y su otro brazo en la espalda del chico.

-Mi padre quiere que deje de ser gay- dijo Alec con una voz vacía de toda emoción, las palabras brotando de su boca de forma rápida- quiere que le ayude a mi madre a dirigir el Instituto mientras él se larga a jugar a ser el Inquisidor y abandona a su familia.

Alec miró a su novio, cuyos ojos de gato estaban abiertos por la impresión al igual que su boca. Aparentemente, aquella noticia no era la que el brujo estaba esperando escuchar.

-Yo… ¡Vaya Alec!- dijo el brujo realmente sorprendido.

-No lo entiendo…- continuó Alec- ¿Por qué él no puede ver lo feliz que soy al amarte? ¿Por qué no pueden ver al Alec real?

-Muchos padres tienen una pre concepción de lo que sus hijos pueden llegar a ser- dijo Magnus sabiamente- y como consecuencia, a veces tienen que librar una dura batalla cuando se dan cuenta de que su hijo ideal no existe.

-Eso es estúpido- dijo Alec sin más- ¿Por qué la gente tiene que juzgarlo todo?

-No lo sé…- dijo Magnus con suavidad- Tu padre puede no estar de acuerdo con esto, pero tu madre lo ha aceptado ¿No es así?

-Sí, pero eso es igual de malo- dijo Alec riendo amargamente- ¿Por qué tiene que aceptarlo? Suena como si tuviera alguna enfermedad como vampirismo o licantropía. _"Oh, aceptemos que Alec sufre de gaydad terminal…"_

Magnus no pudo evitar soltar una risa con el comentario de Alec y el muchacho de los ojos azules le respondió con una sonrisa antes de continuar:

-Pero, hablando en serio ¿Por qué no pueden solo apoyarme y ya? ¿Por qué no pueden sentirse felices de que por fin he encontrado a alguien que me hace feliz? ¿No se supone que eso es lo que todos los padres quieren para sus hijos?- Alec dejó salir un suspiro después de pronunciar esas palabras.- Es por esto que no quería decirles la verdad en primer lugar…

El corazón de Magnus dolía al contemplar el dolor de Alec. La tristeza en la mirada del cazador de sombras era demasiada para que el chico pudiera soportarla solo. Y es que Magnus no había tenido que lidiar con una situación como esa antes, es decir, a nadie nunca le había interesado lo suficiente como para que cuestionaran sus decisiones acerca de las personas con las que salía. Así que sintiendo que era lo único que podía hacer, decidió llevar aquella conversación por otro camino.

-Bueno, Alec- dijo Magnus con calma- tus padres pueden estar comportándose mal ahora mismo, pero podría ser peor ya sabes.

Alec lo miró fijamente, sus ojos azules llenos de duda, su expresión llena de preguntas. Magnus sonrió y le dijo:

-Al menos tu madre no se suicidó y tu padre no trató de ahogarte.

La boca de Alec se abrió con verdadera sorpresa. Había olvidado el día en el que Magnus le había contado la historia de sus padres, aquel día en el que se conocieron durante la fiesta, cuando todos habían tratado de saber qué había pasado con los recuerdos de Clary. Y es que aquello parecía tan lejano ahora.

-¿Y tu verdadero padre?- preguntó Alec.

-A él no le importa con quien estoy saliendo.

-¿Quién es tu verdadero padre, Magnus- dijo Alec de forma curiosa, distraído de su propia tristeza por un momento.

A Magnus no le gustaba el camino que la conversación estaba tomando.

-Él es un demonio- dijo Magnus en un tono que zanjaba la conversación.

Magnus acercó a Alec a su cuerpo y lo besó suavemente en la frente mientras lo abrazaba con fuerza haciéndole saber que no estaba solo. Los dos se quedaron así un largo rato, Alec sentía que la había remitía dentro de él al estar entre los brazos de Magnus.

-¿Por qué el amor no es suficiente para algunas personas?- dijo el chico sintiendo el latido del corazón del brujo en su oído.- Simplemente no lo entiendo ¿sabes? El mundo está lleno de odio y de maldad ¿Cómo puede alguien pensar que nuestro amol está mal? ¿Cómo pueden pensar que el amor en general esté mal?

-Tampoco yo lo entiendo, Alexander…- dijo Magnus lanzando un suspiro al aire.- pero puedo decirte esto: he pasado gran parte de mi vida en el mundo mundano tanto como en el tuyo, y debes saber que no eres el primer adolescente que tendrá problemas con sus padres y ciertamente no serás el último. La buena noticia es que el mundo está cambiando, lo he visto. Quizá no pasará en tu vida, pero creo que llegará el tiempo en el que nadie tenga que pasar por todo lo que tú estás pasando ahora.

Alec asintió en silencio y dejó que Magnus lo abrazara una vez más, sintiendo que su corazón se vaciaba de las emociones negativas al compás de las manos del brujo que acariciaban su espalda y de sus labios besando sus mejillas y su cabello.

-Asumo que vas a quedarte esta noche…- dijo Magnus liberando el cuerpo de Alec, sin separarse mucho de él.

-Me gustaría quedarme, claro, si tú no tienes problema…- dijo el joven Lightwood mordiendo su labio inferior.

-No puedo creer que todavía sientas la necesidad de preguntar- dijo Magnus moviendo su cabeza de forma negativa, como si Alec hubiera dicho algo de verdad tonto.

Magnus soltó al cazador de sombras y lo ayudó a ponerse de pie y lo guio desde la sala hasta la alcoba, donde Alec notó con cierto interés que las sabanas de Magnus tenían un intenso color purpura aquel día.

-No traje ropa- dijo Alec y Magnus señaló el cajón superior de su guardarropa.

-Tengo mucha de tu ropa en ese lugar, fresca y recién lavada- dijo Magnus sonriendo seductoramente a Alec, mientras los dos se desvestían quedando solo en boxers antes de meterse a la cama.- Por cierto, prometo no hacer nada que pueda generar la desaprobación de tu padre.

Las comisuras de los labios del brujo se tensaron en una sonrisa que no había podido reprimir.

-Estoy seguro de que mi sola presencia aquí es algo que mi padre desaprobaría- dijo Alec mientras le lanzaba una almohada a Magnus y éste reía.

Cuando las risas cesaron, Alec le dedicó a Magnus una mirada cansada que sin embargo también deseaba algo.

-¿Por qué me miras así?- dijo Magnus temiendo que la tristeza volviera a aquellos ojos.

-Es que…- Alec empezó, pero después dudó y dejó la oración a medias.

-Alexander…- dijo Magnus tratando de darle el coraje de continuar- dímelo…

-Bueno, es que…- dijo Alec tratando de encontrar el valor- soy un cazador de sombras ¿sabes? Nosotros somos gente orgullosa, no tenemos ninguna tolerancia con la debilidad.

Magnus fijó sus ojos en él con mirada interrogativa, sin entender ni una sola de las palabras que Alec había dicho, sin saber qué quería decir Alec en realidad.

-Por favor, entiende que es muy difícil para mí pedirte esto…- dijo Alec suspirando, sintiendo que su voz se desvanecía por la vergüenza que estaba sintiendo.

Los dedos de Magnus delinearon de forma suave y tranquilizadora las facciones de Alec: pasearon lentamente por su quijada, sus mejillas y sus labios. Los ojos del brujo se quedaron fijos en el azul de las pupilas de Alec tratando de hacerle saber que él estaría dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa que le pidiera. Alec escondió su cara el pecho de Magnus y finalmente dijo:

-Esta noche… puedes… podrías… ¿Podrías simplemente abrazarme y decirme que me amas y quizá mentirme un poco y decirme que todo va a estar bien?

Las manos de Magnus envolvieron a Alec inmediatamente, sosteniéndolo muy cerca de él. El brujo entendía lo difícil que era para el joven Lightwood mostrar cualquier signo de debilidad aunque Magnus no pensaba que sentir la necesidad de ser amado significara no ser fuerte.

-Te amo, Alexander- dijo Magnus sin reservas.

El brujo deseaba con todo su corazón poder creer que todo estaría bien, desafortunadamente sus más recientes sueños le hablaban de sangre, muerte y destrucción contradiciendo la idea que quería hacerle sentir a Alec. Y si contaban la desaparición de Jace, Magnus de verdad estaba preocupado por su cazador de sombras porque él sabía lo que pasaba con el parabatai que quedaba vivo cuando el otro moría y había una posibilidad enorme de que no volvieran a ver a Jace vivo jamás.

Pero a pesar de todo, Magnus le prometió a Alec que todo estaría bien y le repitió lo mismo una y otra vez por el bien del chico al que amaba mientras lo sostenía en sus brazos. Después de un rato, Alec se alejó un poco de Magnus para poder verlo a los ojos y decirle "Gracias, te amo", y el muchacho de los ojos azules sabía que en aquellas palabras había más cosas que no podía decir. Alec sonrió y se inclinó hacia los labios de Magnus, besándolo suave pero persistentemente antes de acomodarse de nuevo en los brazos del brujo y quedarse dormido en ellos…


	7. Noche de cita

**Capitulo 7. Noche de cita.**

El cuerpo de Magnus estaba encorvado sobre la mesa, los ojos del brujo discurrían entre diagramas y símbolos, sus dedos acariciando un sinfín de hojas de papel. Magnus lucía cansado, con el cabello sin arreglar y sin ninguna de las chispas que usualmente lo hacían brillar. El hombre lucía tan concentrado que ni siquiera parecía estar consciente de que Alec estaba mirándolo.

-¿Magnus?- dijo el chico de los ojos azules tentativamente.

-Hmmmm…- respondió el brujo tan distraídamente que Alec se preguntó si su novio si quiera había notado el sonido que había producido como respuesta.

-Magnus, quiero ir a cenar fuera.

-Sabes que puedo conjurar lo que tú quieras- dijo Magnus sin ponerle todavía mucha atención.

-No- dijo Alec firmemente- quiero salir.

Magnus finalmente alejó sus ojos de la mesa y miró a Alec fijamente.

-¿Quieres salir?- dijo.

-Sí- respondió el joven Lightwood con un poco más de esperanza- Voy a volverme loco si me quedo un minuto más en este apartamento. Estoy preocupado por Jace, donde quiera que esté y lo que sea que Sebastian esté haciéndole.

-Bueno, tratar de averiguar dónde se metió Jace es lo que estoy haciendo- dijo el brujo categóricamente, cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho.

-Sé que eso haces y también estoy preocupado por ti- dijo Alec con sinceridad- No has salido de esta casa en mucho tiempo, no estás comiendo bien, estás despierto hasta tarde ¡Demonios! Ni siquiera hemos dormido juntos en días…

Alec se sonrojó al pronunciar las últimas palabras y se odió por ello, mientras Magnus entrecerraba los ojos.

-Dormimos juntos todas las noches- dijo el brujo.

-No, claro que no dormimos juntos- dijo Alec sin ganas de rendirse- Yo duermo y tú te despiertas en medio de un sueño inquietante. Además, sabes perfectamente lo que quiero decir con "dormir juntos".

Alec dejó escapar un suspiro y colocó sus codos encima de sus rodillas.

-Claro que sé lo que quieres decir- dijo Magnus con una sonrisa cansada- si es intimidad lo que quieres, sólo tienes que pedirlo, Alexander.

-No se trata sólo de eso, Magnus- dijo Alec quedamente- sólo quiero estar contigo esta noche, sólo unas horas.

Magnus se recargó encima de la mesa, todavía con sus brazos cruzados, estudiando a Alec.

-Perdóname por estar abandonando nuestra relación- dijo el brujo- he estado intentando…

-No, no digas esas cosas así- dijo Alec interrumpiendo el discurso de su novio- haces que suene como si fuera un egoísta y eso no es lo que estoy tratando de hacer. Estoy asustado por Jace y por Izzy. No sé si mi hermana pueda soportar que algo le pase a Jace, no después de lo que le pasó a Max…

La voz de Alec se rompió al pronunciar el nombre de su hermano pequeño, pero no quería que la tristeza ganara la batalla una vez más. Así que tomando una respiración profunda, el joven Lightwood se recompuso pasando una mano por su cabello desordenado y mirando a Magnus casi de forma suplicante.

-Por sobre todas las cosas, estoy preocupado por ti- continuó el chico de los ojos azules levantándose de la silla para cruzar la habitación hasta quedar frente a Magnus, poniendo una de sus manos sobre uno de los brazos del brujo.- sé que estás haciendo todo esto por mí, estás trabajando tanto y no quiero que te ocurra algo en el proceso. Mira, si supiera que estás a punto de descubrir algo, no te molestaría pero sé que estamos igual que al principio. Sólo… ¿Podemos tomarnos un respiro? Sólo unas cuantas horas. Puedes vestirte bien, puedes ponerte tan guapo y ser el Magnus Bane de siempre. Te llevaré a cenar y después, prometo que regresaremos temprano y no te molestaré y te dejaré continuar con lo que sea que estés haciendo… Magnus ¿Por favor?

-Bueno, me gusta estar guapo…- dijo el brujo con una sonrisa.

Alec le devolvió el gesto sabiendo que su cita era un hecho ya. La verdad es que el joven Lightwood estaba demasiado preocupado por todas las cosas que le había dicho a Magnus pero también empezaba a temer por su relación. Alec podía notar que de un tiempo a la fecha una distancia fría se estaba instalando entre ellos, y el chico no tenía ni idea de cómo hacer que aquella sensación remitiera. Alec extrañaba la diversión que los dos habían tenido en su viaje por todo el mundo, extrañaba la cercanía que solía sentir con Magnus.

Él sabía que aquella sensación negativa era parte de las circunstancias, por todo lo que estaba sucediendo en su vida en esos momentos, pero también era más que eso. Alec estaba celoso, esa era la verdad, el joven Lightwood estaba celoso del pasado de Magnus, ese pasado que el brujo se negaba a compartir con él. Estaba celoso de Camille y Will y todos los demás amantes que su novio había tenido en 300 años de vida. Alec temía de verdad que algún día Magnus se despertara para darse cuenta de que Alec era viejo e indeseable y lo cambiara por alguien más. Y lo que más odiaba de esas sensaciones es que Alec sabía que no podía hacer nada para cambiarlo.

" _Sí, los dos necesitamos esto, necesitamos pasar esta tarde juntos, sólo él y yo para poder distraernos de todas las cosas dolorosas que estamos viviendo"_ se dijo Alec firmemente.

Una hora y media después, Alec estaba tumbado en la cama con un brazo doblado detrás de su cabeza. El chico se había vestido con un par de pantalones oscuros y un suéter azul nuevo que Magnus le había comprado en uno de los muchos países que habían visitado. Su chamarra de piel oscura favorita estaba colgando a los pies de la cama, esperando a que el chico se la pusiera encima. Alec no había podido evitar adormilarse debido al aburrimiento mientras esperaba a que Magnus estuviera listo.

De repente, como convocado por el pensamiento del joven Lightwood, Magnus atravesó la puerta de la habitación recargándose en el marco casualmente para que Alec pudiera contemplarlo. El brujo estaba usando pantalones de piel negros, botas del mismo material con un tacón que era al menos unas pulgadas más alto y una camisa plateada debajo de un abrigo de piel negra con mangas de tres cuartos. Su cabello estaba arreglado en picos en su estilo usual, y sus ojos estaban perfectamente delineados y destellantes debido a la brillantina que cubría sus parpados. Sus labios estaban pintados de un rojo intenso y la expresión de su cara era casi la de un depredador que le recordó a Alec la mirada de un felino.

-Bueno…- dijo Magnus de forma seductora- ¿Luzco guapo?

-¿Guapo?- dijo Alec levantándose de la cama sin dudarlo- no, no estás guapo… tú te ves… ¡Oh, por el Ángel!

Alec ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que había cruzado la habitación para poder estar cerca de Magnus. El chico estaba esforzándose de verdad para encontrar una palabra que le hiciera justicia al aspecto hermoso de Magnus.

-¿Puedo besarte?- dijo Alec casi sin aliento.

-Claro que puedes…- dijo Magnus sonriendo.

-No- dijo Alec sin poder evitar sonrojarse- lo que quiero decir es que si puedo besarte sin que esa cosa roja se quede en mí…

-¡Oh!- dijo Magnus divertido- es magia, no se quitara de mis labios si yo no se lo permito.

El brujo le guiñó un ojo al cazador de sombras con una sonrisa juguetona en los labios. Alec sonrió un tanto aliviado y al igual que había pasado en la sala de los acuerdos en Alicante, Alec atrapó a Magnus entre sus brazos y lo besó, cuidándose de no desordenar el cabello de Magnus, pues sospechaba que el arreglo de éste es lo que le había tomado tanto tiempo a su novio. Las manos del cazador de sombras se colaron por debajo de la camisa del brujo, acariciando su columna vertebral sorprendiéndose de nuevo por la suavidad de aquella piel y el sentimiento de felicidad sin comparación que le producía besar a Magnus, aquello era dulce, familiar y le hacía olvidar el dolor de ver a Max muerto y de no encontrar aún a su parabatai.

Las manos de Magnus resbalaban por el cuerpo del cazador de sombras, recorriendo sus costados hasta engancharse en la cintura de los jeans del chico, cuyos nervios temblaron con anticipación al sentir las manos de Magnus acariciando su piel. Alec suspiró sobre los labios de su novio y Magnus se alejó un poco de él para mirar sus ojos azules llenos de deseo.

-Podemos quedarnos aquí…- dijo el chico de los ojos azules sin levantar la voz.

-¡Oh no!- dijo Magnus, aunque la verdad es que estaba tentado a seguir la petición de Alec.- No gasté todo este tiempo arreglándome como para quedarnos en casa.

Alec rio y besó a Magnus antes de dejarse guiar fuera del apartamento, deteniéndose solamente para tomar la chamarra de Alec y su abrigo negro. Magnus le hizo la parada a un taxi un poco más rápido de lo que solía tomar en Nueva York y Alec se preguntó si la magia de su novio lo ayudaba en asuntos mundanos como aquel. Los dos se metieron al auto rápidamente.

-Vamos a ir a…- dijo Magnus al taxista antes de voltear hacia Alec para preguntarle:- ¿A dónde vamos?

-Quiero pizza- dijo Alec con decisión.

-¿Pizza?- dijo Magnus con un dejo de incredulidad en la voz- ¿Me vestí así para terminar en una pizzería?

-Sólo confía en mi ¿Sí?- dijo Alec sin poder evitar reír y le dio una dirección al taxista.

Magnus dejó que su espalda descansara en el respaldo del sillón del taxi malhumoradamente, pero aquel malestar se evaporó al igual que sus dudas cuando el brujo vio el lugar al que lo había llevado Alec: el restaurante no era parte de una cadena de comida rápida como Magnus había temido, sino que se trataba de un lugar pequeño y pintoresco de paredes de ladrillo expuesto. La cocina estaba abierta y los grandes hornos donde se cocinaban las pizzas brillaban de forma encantadora mientras las flamas asomaban de aquel lugar.

Los dos estaban sentados en una mesa de madera sólida en la esquina del local que estaba iluminado por una sola y ligera luz roja que colgaba del techo. El ambiente era tranquilo, lleno de una música suave a la que se añadía el rumor de las conversaciones de las otras personas. Mientras miraban el menú, Magnus tomó casi de forma inconsciente la mano de Alec que no descansaba en el menú, acariciándola con suavidad. Alec volvió a estremecerse al contacto de la piel de Magnus cuyos dedos dibujaban círculos y otras figuras en la palma de su mano y es que el cazador de sombras había extrañado demasiado aquellas caricias.

-¿Te molesta?- preguntó Magnus, quien había atrapado a Alec mirando sus manos sobre la mesa en lugar del menú, deteniendo los movimientos en la mano de su novio.

-No, la verdad es que me gusta- dijo Alec sintiendo que la voz de Magnus lo había traído de vuelta a la realidad.

Magnus suspiró con alivio y continuo trazando formas invisibles en la piel de Alec quien volvió al menú, eligiendo una pizza para los dos que consistía en espinaca, alcachofas, queso ricotta y salsa italiana cuya masa era delgada y crujiente, deliciosa, el tipo de comida que era sencilla y reconfortante y los dejó con la sensación de que sus corazones estaban cantando y que el lazo de amor que los unía se hacía más fuerte entre los dos.

Al final de la cena, Magnus pagó la cuenta y los dos salieron del restaurante abotonando sus abrigos al sentir el frio aire de principios de noviembre que venía del Río Este. Alec no pudo evitar sonreírle a Magnus mientras decía:

-¿Acabo de ver a Magnus Bane pagando por comida?

-Cállate…- dijo Magnus dándole a Alec un ligero golpe mientras los dos se echaban a reír.

Después los dos observaron las calles que los rodeaban tratando de decidir qué harían a continuación. Los dos habían dicho que sólo estarían fuera por unos minutos pero ahora que estaban lejos del apartamento y del ambiente deprimente que los había rodeado por días, ninguno de los dos estaba listo para que su cita terminara. Sin pensarlo mucho más, Magnus tomó la mano de Alec y lo guio hacia la calle de en frente que estaba llena de numerosos clubs nocturnos.

-¡Vamos a bailar!- dijo Magnus repentinamente.

Alec se sintió aprensivo al escuchar aquellas palabras. Estaba claro que el joven Lightwood no era un bailarín ni siquiera en sus más locos sueños. Era cierto que Magnus y él habían bailado en numerosas ocasiones pero no se sentía completamente cómodo con ello aún. Magnus le había enseñado algunos movimientos de hip hop e incluso uno que otro vals, pero a veces simplemente se dejaban llevar por movimientos lentos, con el cuerpo del otro pegado al suyo propio y aquellas sesiones de baile no eran más que un juego previo a la pasión que se desbordaría después.

Magnus sentía las dudas de Alec mientras caminaban calle abajo pasando en frente de varios clubs. Las puertas se abrían y ellos podían escuchar diferentes trozos de música saliendo de aquellos sitios: country, reggae, pop, pero el que al final captó la atención de Magnus fue el que estaba dejando salir pedazos de canciones electrónicas. Luces rojas, verdes y azules dibujaban estrellas de luz en las paredes del club y en el pavimento de afuera. Magnus prácticamente arrastró a Alec a la entrada del lugar.

-¡Quiero entrar a este!- dijo Magnus con mucha emoción- este lugar combina perfectamente con mi atuendo y los colores en mi cabello.

-¿Cuáles colores?- dijo Alec levantado las cejas.

Magnus sonrió y pasó sus dedos entre su cabello, que después de un leve movimiento de llamas azules estaba surcado por líneas finas de azul, verde y rojo.

-Estos colores- dijo Magnus volviendo a arrastrar a su novio al club- ¡Vamos!

Alec dejó que el brujo lo llevara a donde este quisiera y los dedos de Magnus volvieron a hacer su magia con el guarura de la puerta que ni siquiera los miró y no pudo poner en duda la edad de los dos. Dentro del lugar, todo era un hervidero de gente bailando o bebiendo en la barra que se extendía en la pared posterior a la entrada que estaba llena también de pequeñas mesas y sillas llenas de gente. La pista de baile estaba atestada y muchos cuerpos bailaban a su ritmo sin importarles estar apretados. Las luces brillaban por doquier.

Después de dejar su abrigo y la chamarra de Alec en el área de paquetería, el brujo guio al cazador de sombras a la pista de baile y Alec no pudo evitar sentirse expuesto sin su chaqueta pero no dijo nada. De verdad quería que Magnus se distrajera un poco.

Mientras los dos empezaban a moverse al ritmo de la música, Alec se sentía expuesto, incomodo al estar chocando a cada rato con cuerpos sudoroso que se retorcían y lo golpeaban, pero aquello no podía reducir en grado alguno la maestría de Magnus al bailar por lo que el joven dejó que el brujo lo guiara y en un rato bastante corto, Alec se encontró perdido en el sonido de la música, empezando, de hecho, a disfrutar aquel baile. Él se había dado cuenta de que no importaba qué tan estúpido se estuviera viendo en aquel instante, a nadie parecía preocuparle, sólo a Magnus y su novio ya sabía que él era el peor bailarín del mundo.

Además, bailar era una forma excelente de liberar toda la energía reprimida y la preocupación que los dos habían acumulado en las últimas semanas. Después de más de una hora, los dos estaban cubiertos en una fina y brillante capa de sudor. Alec tomó a Magnus por el brazo y lo sacó de la pista de baile. Los dos atravesaron la puerta del club riendo y jadeando.

-Lo siento, Magnus- dijo Alec intentando volver a respirar con normalidad. Su cabello oscuro enmarcaba su cara de ojos azules brillantes y emocionados.- Necesitaba un poco de aire, es demasiado cálido ahí adentro, estoy sediento…

Antes de que el cazador de sombras terminara la frase, un vaso desechable con tapa y pajilla apareció en su mano, Alec lo miró con cierto temor.

-¡Oh, vamos!- dijo Magnus ofreciéndole la bebida a su novio con un dejo de impaciencia- es sólo té helado.

La brisa golpeó sus pieles mientras Alec bebía el té.

-Caminemos para recuperar nuestra temperatura normal- dijo Magnus tomándolo de la mano una vez más.

El brujo también estaba sudoroso pero, sorprendentemente, su cabello aún lucia perfecto. Alec sintió una pizca de celos cuando se dio cuenta de eso y del desastre que su cabello oscuro seguramente era ahora. Y es que su novio siempre lucia perfecto, sin importar lo que estuviera haciendo o vistiendo, incluso cuando no tenía nada puesto. Alec se sonrojó ante este pensamiento, pero era verdad: él amaba la forma casual en la que Magnus se reclinaba contra una pared, o el modo seductor en el que se acercaba a él cuando había deseo en sus ojos dorados. Magnus también lucía hermoso cuando su cabello lucia arreglado como ahora, o despeinado después de levantarse de la cama.

Alec sabía que él jamás se podría comparar a su novio y quizá era eso lo que hacía que los dos se sintieran tan atraídos por el otro. Los dos eran tan diferentes y aun así se complementaban perfectamente. Magnus hizo que sus dedos chocaran y sus abrigos aparecieron al instante. Los dos sentían aún demasiado calor para ponérselos así que simplemente cubrieron sus hombros con ellos de forma casual, mientras caminaban de la mano con dirección a la orilla del rio.

El viento era mucho más fuerte ahí, así que los dos se apuraron a entrar en sus abrigos para frenar el escalofrío. Desde aquel punto, los dos tenían una excelente vista del rio y del puente que lo cruzaba. Un hombre sentado en frente de un caballete sobre el que descansaba un lienzo, pintaba aquella escena usando las luces de Manhattan como su telón de fondo. Rodeando al hombre se encontraban muchos otros cuadros de la ciudad, casi todos con una perspectiva nocturna. Alec admiró los cuadros, el chico siempre se había sentido cautivado por las luces de Nueva York.

Los dos hombres siguieron caminando con rumbo a la orilla del rio, pasando en su camino frente a varias otras parejas que se abrazaban para protegerse del frio, pero mientras más se alejaban, el número de personas también parecía disminuir. La calle estaba prácticamente vacía, lo que era de verdad extraño para tratarse de una noche en Nueva York. Alec se preguntó una vez más si aquello no tenía que ver con la magia de Magnus, dándoles la sensación de haberse alejado de todo mundo.

Magnus se detuvo a la sombra de un gran roble y liberó la mano de Alec, después poniendo la palma de su mano hacia arriba como si sostuviera algo, aparecieron pequeñas piedras lisas del tamaño de puños después de un destello de llamas azules.

-¿Has jugado a lanzar piedras al río?- dijo Magnus mirándolo fijamente.

Alec negó con la cabeza y Magnus lanzó una de las piedras posicionándola entre sus dedos índice y pulgar, haciéndola volar por encima del agua y cuando la piedra tocó la superficie, esta pareció rebotar sobre el agua al menos seis veces antes de hundirse.

-¿Hiciste eso con magia?- preguntó Alec realmente sorprendido.

-Claro que no- dijo Magnus entre risas- los mundanos lo hacen todo el tiempo. Ahora te toca a ti, vamos, inténtalo, trata de hacer lo que yo hice.

Magnus puso una de las piedras sobre la mano de Alec y éste trató de imitar los movimientos del brujo pero cuando él dejó que la roca volara, ésta golpeó el agua y se hundió con un "plunk". Magnus se echó a reír sin poder evitarlo mientras Alec fruncía el sueño. Por toda respuesta, el brujo puso una piedra de nueva cuenta en la mano de Alec, tomando la mano del cazador de sombras entre la suya, guiando el movimiento del brazo del joven Lightwood mientras éste veía cómo con ayuda de Magnus, la piedra se elevaba y caía en el agua dando tres saltos seguidos antes de hundirse. La cara de Alec se iluminó con alegría pero todavía no estaba del todo convencido de que Magnus no hubiera usado magia.

-¿Lo ves?- dijo Magnus riendo divertido- eso estuvo mucho mejor.

-Magnus…- dijo Alec señalando el resto de las piedras que seguían flotando en el aire, Magnus las había dejado ahí para poder ayudarlo.- ¿Crees que podemos dejar esas piedras así nada más? Estamos en un lugar público, ya sabes.

-No te preocupes- dijo el brujo- estoy usando un glamour.

-¡Oh!- dijo Alec un poco aliviado y curioso- ¿Y qué se supone que estamos haciendo en el glamour?

-Estamos besándonos- dijo Magnus guiñando un ojo.

Alec se dio la vuelta para mirar a Magnus, atrapando entre sus dedos el cinturón del brujo, acercando el delgado cuerpo de su novio al suyo. Los brazos de Alec se aferraron a su cintura mientras sentía el calor familiar de aquella piel contra la suya.

-¿Besándonos así?- dijo Alec y dejó que sus labios se estrellaran en los de Magnus.

Una sensación de escalofrío lo recorrió, Alec estaba disfrutando besar al brujo simplemente porque podía hacerlo. Magnus reaccionó al beso rodeando el cuerpo de Alec entre sus brazos, abrazándolo fuerte, acariciando su cabello negro. Los ojos de Magnus revoloteaban mientras los dos se entregaban al beso con pasión, las manos del cazador de sombras lo acariciaban por debajo de su camiseta plateada y Magnus tembló cuando los dedos de Alec dibujaron todo el largo de su columna vertebral.

Y es que Alec no era muy dado a las expresiones públicas de afecto, o al menos demostraciones que estuvieran elevando su temperatura como esta, pero desde el momento en el que había sabido que los dos estaban bajo un glamour se dejó llevar por los labios y la lengua de Magnus, sintiendo que su cuerpo se derretía en medio de aquel beso. Así que Alec besó a su novio hasta que los dos tuvieron que separarse en busca de oxígeno, y éste puso una piedra en su mano una vez más invitándolo a lanzarla.

-Venga, una más…- dijo Magnus besándolo suavemente en la mejilla.

Alec sonrió y lanzó la piedra que esta vez saltó sobre la superficie del agua casi seis veces. Magnus rio realmente complacido y le aplaudió a su novio con entusiasmo. Después de eso los dos tomaron turnos para seguir lanzando piedras , Magnus ganó la partida, claro porque tenía una experiencia infinita y nadie podía convencer al cazador de sombras de que el brujo no había hecho trampa con la magia, pero el chico Lightwood no dijo nada, después de todo estaba divirtiéndose demasiado fuera trampa o no.

Cuando la pila de piedras se agotó, Magnus liberó el glamour y los dos hombres siguieron su camino a la orilla del rio, sus pasos guiados por el sonido de una música que venía de cerca. Debajo de una de las luces de la calle, se encontraba un pequeño grupo de jazz produciendo el sonido que los había llevado a aquel lugar. Un saxofón, trompeta y trombón emitían un melodioso sonido que llenaba el aire de la noche.

Sin avisarle, Magnus atrajo a Alec a su cuerpo y después lo alejó con suavidad dándole a entender que iban a bailar de nuevo. El joven Lightwood rio sorprendido por los movimientos de Magnus. El brujo lo hacía girar, moviendo sus pies al ritmo de la música. Alec solamente se dejaba llevar, y cuando la canción terminó, Magnus se inclinó sobre él, haciendo que el cuerpo de Alec se doblara del modo en el que las grandes parejas de baile terminaban un gran número. El muchacho se sonrojó mientras Magnus lo devolvía a su posición original y lo besó en la nariz antes de lanzar unas cuantas monedas al estuche de uno de los músicos, encaminando sus pasos a la búsqueda de un taxi.

Alec reía divertido aun recordando todas las cosas que Magnus y él habían hecho en aquellas horas libres, el joven Lightwood no se había divertido tanto desde que volvieran de Venecia, pero ya era tarde y era tiempo de volver a casa. La mano de Alec estaba de nuevo en la mano de Magnus mientras este detenía un taxi.

Los dedos del brujo dibujaban figuras en las palmas de Alec, haciendo que el muchacho se estremeciera, ajeno al mundo que lo rodeaba, totalmente distraído al momento de subir al taxi por lo que el chico tropezó en el camino cayendo encima del regazo de su novio. Y al sentir al brujo tan cerca de él, el joven Lightwood perdió el control. Sus labios capturaron los de Magnus en un beso apasionado, pero antes de que pudieran perderse del todo en aquellas sensaciones, Magnus le dijo la dirección de su apartamento al impaciente taxista y cerró la puerta detrás de Alec.

Magnus volvió a inclinarse sobre los labios de Alec, dejando que su aliento chocara con los labios de su amado, sin besarlo todavía.

-Te amo, Magnus Bane- susurró Alec sin importarle que alguien pudiera escucharlo.

Magnus acarició la cara de Alec haciéndole sentir que él también lo amaba más allá de todo, y lo besó con calma pero profundamente, haciendo que el corazón del cazador de sombras se acelerara y que todo su cuerpo se sintiera ardiendo como lava. El viaje a casa pareció suceder en un abrir y cerrar de ojos porque los dos estaban perdidos en sus besos, sus caricias y su amor. Cuando llegaron a casa, a Magnus no pareció importarle parecer normal y abrió la puerta del apartamento con magia.

Cuando la puerta se cerró detrás de ellos, Magnus atrapó a Alec de nuevo entre sus brazos, besando su cuello, hasta su boca, perdiendo el aliento sin que importara más nada.

Los ojos de Alec se abrieron en medio de aquel beso, el azul de sus pupilas chocó con el montón de trabajo que había reclamado la atención de Magnus todo aquel tiempo, y sin quererlo, una sensación de abandono volvió a invadirlo otra vez.

Era más que evidente que su noche juntos había llegado a su fin y Magnus tendría que regresar a su investigación que ayudaría a encontrar a Jace.

-Fue una noche hermosa, Magnus- dijo Alec, mirando a su novio fijamente, el azul perdido en el dorado, depositando un suave besos en sus labios. – Gracias

Magnus miró por encima de la mesa, perdido aún en la sensación de un beso de Alexander Lightwood. El brujo podía ver los símbolos y dibujos que lo habían fascinado en la última semana. Una parte de él quería descubrir de una vez todos aquellos secretos, pero la parte más grande de su ser sólo quería quedarse con Alec.

-Todavía no se termina- susurró el brujo sobre los labios del cazador de sombras.

Alec miró al brujo un poco sorprendido por sus palabras. Él había estado seguro de que Magnus volvería a su trabajo y se quedaría despierto hasta muy tarde estudiando aquellos papeles como había sucedido las demás noches.

-¿Aún no?- dijo Alec con los ojos abiertos y Magnus negó con la cabeza- ¿Qué más tienes planeado?

-Quiero hacerte el amor- dijo Magnus con un susurro embriagador, mirándolo fijamente, dejando que sus dedos se aferraran a la cintura del cazador de sombras, acariciando la suave piel de aquel lugar.

Magnus sabía que aquellas palabras afectaban bastante a Alec aunque el brujo las usaba raramente, pues solía poner sus deseos en palabras menos poéticas. Pero por razones desconocidas para Alec, aquellas palabras "hacer el amor", hacían que el joven Lightwood se debilitara. Quizá tenía que ver con la expectativa que esto provocaba en la mente de Alec, pues para él hacer el amor significaba más que solo sexo y placer y al final, los dos expresaban su amor y experimentaban la cercanía que sólo puede venir del acto de entregarse a alguien más, a alguien que uno ama de verdad.

Los brazos de Alec rodeaban el cuello de Magnus, sus manos acariciando el cabello en puntas del brujo que era sorprendentemente suave al tacto. Sus labios se encontraron de nuevo, sus bocas abriéndose, sus lenguas explorándose. Alec acarició los hombros de Magnus antes de despojarlo de su abrigo negro y el brujo apenas tuvo el control necesario para levantarlo del suelo usando la magia, evitando que Presidente Miau dañara su abrigo favorito. Los dos dejaron un camino de ropas con camino a la habitación como si se tratara de migajas de pan, besándose y acariciándose todo el camino, buscando hasta el último rincón de la piel del otro…

* * *

 **NdA: En verdad gracias por todo el apoyo a esta historia, especialmente por sus comentarios :) Aún hay mucho Malec para todos :D**


	8. Traición

**Capítulo 8. Traición**

Magnus hizo una mueca de dolor mientras se acomodaba en el montón de almohadas encima de su cama. Habían pasado sólo unos días desde que Amatis lo había apuñalado y casi matado. Aunque la herida casi había sanado en su totalidad y sólo había dejado una delgada marca roja, ésta todavía dolía si Magnus se movía de repente.

Sus ojos miraron hacia arriba a medida que el cuerpo de Alec aparecía en el marco de la puerta. Aquella visión habría formado en sus labios una sonrisa normalmente, pero en ese momento el brujo no estaba tan feliz de ver al joven Lightwood. Magnus apretó entre sus dedos un trozo de papel que había estado leyendo antes e hizo que se desvaneciera entre ellos por arte de magia. El brujo no quería que Alec lo viera, no al menos hasta que llegara a saber qué demonios significaba aquello que había leído, y además, no necesitaba aquel escrito como un recordatorio. Las palabras que había leído ardían en su mente y devoraban sus pensamientos como un cáncer. Él había reconocido la letra del remitente desde la primera vez que había leído lo siguiente:

" _Mi querido Magnus:_

 _No sabes cómo siento estar escribiéndote esto pero no me siento bien escondiéndolo de ti ni un momento más. Lo cierto es que tu joven Nephilim Alexander Lightwood y yo nos estamos estado reuniendo en secreto y hemos realizado un trato: Él ha acordado matar a Rafael Santiago por mí y a cambio yo te haré mortal. Yo sé que esta información es difícil de escuchar para ti y quizá no quieras creerme, así que te ofrezco la oportunidad de descubrir la verdad tú mismo: He invitado a Alexander a una de las estaciones subterráneas del metro mañana a las ocho para finalizar nuestros planes. Te aseguro que él estará ahí._

 _Siempre tuya, Camille."_

Magnus miró a Alec que seguía de pie en la puerta, mirándolo con aquellos hermosos ojos azules que Magnus siempre había creído, podían mirar directamente hasta lo más profundo de su alma. Alec sonreía y ahí estaban sus labios, formando aquel ángulo luminoso que siempre hacia latir su corazón y que parecían derretirse en medio de sus besos. Magnus estaba seguro de que aquellos no podían ser los rasgos de alguien que pudiera traicionarlo del modo en el que Camille insinuaba.

" _Camille está mintiendo, es una perra manipuladora después de todo"_ pensó Magnus con esperanza.

El brujo miró a Alec cruzando la habitación y sintió que la cama se hundía mientras el muchacho se sentaba sobre ella, al lado suyo.

" _Si lo que dice Camille, lo que seguramente es una mentira es la mejor excusa que tienes para terminar con Alec ¿Por qué no lo haces ahora mismo"_ se preguntó Magnus al sentir a Alec tan cerca de él.

El dolor atravesó su pecho una vez más cuando el pensamiento se formó en su cabeza, esta vez el dolor no venía de su herida. Él tenía que saber la verdad antes de decidir hacer algo, porque Magnus sabía que él no podría quedarse con Alec si lo que decía la vampira era verdad.

-Magnus…- dijo Alec un rato después- ¿Escuchaste lo que dije?

El brujo movió la cabeza para distraerse de sus propios pensamientos y miró a Alec, quien estaba sentado justo en frente de él, erguido y hermoso como casi siempre. El rostro de Alec no parecía estar escondiendo ningún secreto doloroso y es que Magnus habría sabido desde tiempo atrás si Alec hubiera estado escondiendo algo de él.

Sí, si era sincero él había notado que algo andaba mal, que Alec no era del todo feliz pero en ese momento, mirándolo ahí al lado suyo cerca de él con esa mirada de incredulidad en sus ojos azules que venía de no poder creer que su novio no estuviera escuchándolo, Magnus sólo podía ver amor en las pupilas de su Nephilim.

" _¿De verdad es amor todo lo que hay ahí? ¿O eso es lo que tú quieres ver?"_ , se preguntó en silencio.

En respuesta a su pregunta, Magnus besó a Alec suavemente en los labios e hizo una mueca de dolor por lo repentino que había sido el movimiento.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó Alec con auténtica preocupación en su voz.

" _¿Por qué estaría tan preocupado por mí si estuviera planeando acortar mi vida?"_ pensó Magnus, pero alejó el pensamiento una vez se hubo formado en su mente.

-Estoy bien- dijo el brujo tratando de calmarse- es sólo que todavía me duele un poco algunas veces.

Alec se movió en la cama de modo que el cuerpo de Magnus descansara en sus piernas y entre sus brazos y una vez que se acomodó acarició la mejilla del brujo sólo con las yemas de sus dedos haciendo que los ojos dorados de Magnus se cerraran. Después, el joven Lightwood se inclinó hacia él una vez más y volvió a besarlo haciendo que el otro hombre se olvidara sólo por un bendito instante del dolor de la herida y del dolor en su corazón que había llegado a él debido a las palabras de Camille.

-¿Escuchaste lo que dije antes?- dijo Alec cuando separó sus labios de los de Magnus, sus ojos azules brillaban con felicidad- Jace despertó, aún tiene el fuego celestial dentro de él dentro de él, pero va a estar bien.

-¿Eso significa que podrás quedarte hoy?- preguntó Magnus cuidándose de no agregar _"aquí, donde pueda vigilar lo que harás mañana en la mañana"._

Y es que Alec había visitado a Magnus diariamente desde que habían regresado de El Burren. Alec lo había cuidado e insistido en que Magnus tenía que pasar la mayor parte del tiempo en la cama. El chico Lightwood le preparaba comida, le llevaba agua y todo lo que Magnus necesitara. El brujo había encontrado esto ridículo, vamos, podría haber estado herido pero todavía era un brujo poderoso capaz de conseguir su propia comida. Y a pesar de esos cuidados, Alec había regresado al Instituto para cuidar también a Jace.

-Sí, eso significa que hoy puedo quedarme en casa…- dijo Alec sonriendo, arrancando a Magnus de sus pensamientos.

Al brujo le gustó el sonido de la voz de Alec al decir "casa". Porque las noches anteriores sin Alec, la cama parecía haberse vuelto más grande y vacía. Magnus había extrañado al chico de los ojos azules más de lo que creía posible. Él recordaba haberse abrazado a la almohada de Alec para oler su esencia que era como shampoo de sándalo y luz y la bondad que sólo podían venir de un cazador de sombras. Y después de eso, la maldita carta de Camille había llegado.

" _¡Oh dios! Por favor no dejes que eso sea verdad"_ pensó Magnus y urgió a Alec a besarlo de nuevo.

El chico de los ojos azules lo besó lento y profundo, mostrándole su amor pero no queriendo lastimarlo y después entrelazó sus dedos con los suyos dedicándole al brujo una sonrisa torcida que siempre tenía el poder de derretir su corazón.

-No dejo de pensar en la batalla- dijo Alec jugando con los dedos del brujo- fue horrible ver a Amatis apuñalándote, cuando caíste y vi toda esa sangre…

Magnus tocó la mejilla del muchacho con su mano libre, haciendo que éste lo mirara a los ojos.

-Hey, lo sé…- dijo él con voz suave- ahora estoy bien, tú me salvaste. Tú me diste tu fuerza para que pudiera curarme, te debo mi vida…

Y aquello no era otra cosa más que la verdad, Magnus hubiera muerto aquella noche de no ser por Alec, así que ¿cómo era posible que Alec pudiera conspirar en contra de su vida después de todo lo que habían pasado juntos?

-Y lo haría de nuevo.- dijo Alec con seguridad haciendo que una media sonrisa apareciera en el rostro de Magnus, sonrisa que sin embargo, no llegó a iluminar sus ojos.

Magnus trató de serenarse y preguntó:

-¿Eso significa que ahora estás bien con el asunto de mi inmortalidad?

Ahí estaba, por fin lo había dicho. El rezaba que la respuesta de Alec pudiera ponerle fin de una vez a todas las dudas que aun bullían en su interior debido a la carta de Camille.

-No puedo imaginarme al mundo sin Magnus Bane- dijo Alec quedamente- tú eres la única constante en mi vida. Los cazadores de sombras pelean y mueren todo el tiempo pero tú… tú estarás aquí por siempre.

El corazón de Magnus pareció crecer en su pecho después de las palabras de Alec. Aquello era lo que él había querido escuchar, lo que él necesitaba escuchar. Siendo cuidadoso con su herida, Magnus rodó en la cama de modo que su cuerpo quedó encima del de Alec, hizo una mueca de dolor pero trató de olvidarse de eso. Magnus besó al joven Lightwood como si aquella fuera la última vez que tuviera para poder besarlo, como si después de eso estuviera seguro de que no lo volvería a ver jamás, como si todos los sueños y esperanzas que él tenía pudieran expresarse por medio de un beso. Magnus lo besó hasta sentir que su corazón iba a explotar por todo el amor que él sentía por su cazador de sombras, y después, lo besó un poco más.

Cuando por fin los dos separaron sus labios Alec lo miró fijamente, sintiendo que aún le faltaba el aire, jadeando, con una expresión embelesada en su rostro.

-¿Por qué fue eso?- dijo Alec en un susurro.

-Porque te amo- fue todo lo que Magnus pudo decir.

Los dos se abrazaron de nuevo, cayendo en un silencio cómodo hasta que se quedaron dormidos en los brazos de otro.

Cuando Magnus despertó, él supo que algo estaba definitivamente mal, podía sentirlo, percibirlo. Su cerebro medio dormido no podía darle una pista de por qué sentía aquello, pero mientras la razón llegaba a él, se dio cuenta qué era lo que le faltaba: Alec.

Su lado de la cama estaba vacío y frio. Magnus se puso de pie sin darse cuenta de ello, se sentía más fuerte ese día y sólo sentía un poco de dolor en la herida.

" _Quizá esté en el baño",_ pensó Magnus razonablemente. Él estaba usando solamente un bóxer y el par de pantalones delgados que había usado para dormir. No se había preocupado de usar pantuflas o una túnica, sólo cruzó el salón con dirección al baño donde la puerta estaba entreabierta y las luces apagadas. No, Alec no estaba en el baño. Quizá estaba haciendo el desayuno, o preparando café. Magnus intentaba agarrarse a cualquier esperanza por pequeña que esta fuera, pero éstas se desvanecían con una velocidad fastuosa. Aun así caminó a la cocina mientras su cerebro tomaba nota del silencio que había en el apartamento incluso si su corazón se negaba a admitir la verdad porque la cocina estaba vacía. Alec no estaba ahí. Alec se había ido.

Magnus dejó escapar una letanía de palabrotas y tomó un florero de cristal azul para estrellarlo en la pared donde se convirtió en un millón de trozos afilados, así como su corazón, cada pedazo de cristal parecía una brillante lagrima regada por el suelo.

Había dolor en su pecho pero no podía decidir si todo el dolor venía de su herida o de su corazón. Se quedó de pie en medio del lugar desierto, sintiéndose agitado por varios minutos, contemplando las posibilidades frente a él, tratando de decidir su siguiente movimiento.

Finalmente decidió que tenía que saber la verdad, tenía que saber si Alec estaba con Camille. Magnus tenía que saber si su relación con él, esa relación que le había dado más felicidad y amor del que antes hubiera sentido, se había terminado. Así que sin esperar más, se vistió a toda prisa sin notar qué estaba poniéndose encima, mirando el reloj que estaba sobre el buró al lado de la cama. Faltaban cinco minutos para las ocho en punto, así que no tenía mucho tiempo para llegar al túnel subterráneo.

Llamas azules aparecieron en los dedos del brujo, atravesó el portal y un momento después apareció en medio del oscuro confinamiento del túnel. No había ahí ninguna luz, ni sonido, ningún movimiento detectable. Se preguntó si acaso Alec ya había estado ahí y se había ido porque no era posible que el joven Lightwood hubiera llegado tarde si de verdad hubiera ido a ver a Camille. Alec siempre era puntual, quizá era su entrenamiento de cazador de sombras lo que lo había hecho llegar tarde porque la puntualidad era algo que el brujo siempre había admirado en el chico.

De pronto, escuchó un ruido y empezó a caminar pensando que quizá sólo se trataba de una rata pero volvió su mirada hacia las sombras del túnel y esperó hasta que una pequeña luz blanca brilló en la distancia creciendo más y más a medida que la persona que la sostenía se acercaba. Y los ojos de Magnus se abrieron de par en par cuando la inconfundible figura de Alec, el arco de sus pómulos y la punta de su barbilla aparecieron en medio de la oscuridad. Quizá era su imaginación pero habría podido jurar que hasta le era posible distinguir el azul de los ojos que siempre frecuentaban sus sueños.

El corazón de Magnus se partió por la mitad: Camille no había mentido, ni había estado tratando de engañarlo, ni ninguna de las otras razones que él se había dado tontamente. Mientras la figura de su cazador de sombras se acercaba al lugar en el que él había estado escondido, la rabia lo golpeó como una patada en el estómago. Así que sin pensarlo, salió de las sombras y dijo:

-Alec, Alexander Lightwood…

Y la figura de Alec se congeló en su lugar mientras el mundo completo de Magnus estallaba en mil pedazos.

* * *

 **NDT: Lloremos todos pero no mucho, esto se resolverá. EN SERIO¡**

 **GRacias gracias por todo su apoyo a esta historia :3**


	9. Lo siento

**Capítulo 9. Lo siento.**

Los dedos de Alec se enredaron en su cabello. Los ojos azules del cazador de sombras, llenos de inocencia y maravilla, brillaban con amor y deseo. Los labios de Alec se habían estampado en los suyos de forma suave primero y después, habían aumentado la fuerza profundizando aquel beso.

Magnus podía sentir las caricias del cazador de sombras, la firmeza de sus dedos que estaban llenos de pequeñas cicatrices y ampollas por la fuerza con la que a veces sostenían el arco con el que Alec cazaba demonios, pero que ahora acariciaban su piel suavemente, deslizándose desde sus costados hacia su espalda, enviando pequeñas descargas de energía por todo su cuerpo.

Sus pechos desnudos se presionaban juntos, estaban tan cerca el uno del otro que Magnus podía sentir el latido rápido del corazón de Alec o quizá era el suyo. Los dos escucharon un ruido pero se olvidaron de él rápidamente, aquello, fuera lo que fuera, no importaba. La única cosa importante en aquel momento era Alec, él y Alec, las caricias de Alec, los besos de Alec, los ojos azules de Alec. Esos ojos que estaban mirándolo ahora o que miraban a través de él, no podía decirlo. Esos ojos que estaban alejándose al igual que los otros rasgos de Alec. Él quería decirle que regresara, quería rogarle que no lo dejara. Quería decirle que lo amaba más que a nada en el mundo pero Alec estaba desapareciendo rápido, casi se había ido y lo único que quedaba frente a Magnus era el fantasma de sus ojos azules.

Una serie de zumbidos despertaron a Magnus del sueño que había empezado tan bien.

" _Demonios",_ pensó el brujo aquel sueño de verdad había sido más que bueno.

Magnus levantó el teléfono para detener el incesante zumbido, siendo consciente de quién era la persona que estaba llamando y que iba a rechazar la llamada una vez más. Pero cuando miró la pantalla del teléfono, Magnus se sorprendió de que las palabras "Llamada perdida del Instituto de Nueva York" lo saludaran, seguidas de un mensaje que decía "nuevo mensaje de voz".

¿El Instituto? ¿Por qué el Instituto estaría llamándolo? Su primer pensamiento fue que Alec había decidido intentar llamarlo desde el teléfono del Instituto para contactarlo al fin. Después de todo, aquel día era el cumpleaños de Magnus y el mensaje de felicitación de Alec, el primero que había recibido y que decía _"Feliz cumpleaños Magnus, te amo"_ , había sido el inicio de una interminable cadena de mensajes que él había ignorado. Aunque la verdad era que él no pensaba que Alec se hubiera arriesgado a llamar desde el teléfono del Instituto, aquello podría traerle problemas y ¿para qué? ¿Contactar a su ex novio? Aquello no tenía sentido.

El segundo pensamiento que llegó a su mente hizo que una punzada de pánico puro atravesara su pecho pues si no era Alec el que había llamado, quizá era alguien más para avisarle que algo malo le había sucedido al joven Lightwood. Quizá estaban llamándolo para que corriera a sanarlo, o algo peor. No, no podía pensar de esa manera. Además, hacerse ideas idiotas era ridículo puesto que la respuesta a todas sus preguntas estaba, literalmente, en la palma de su mano. Magnus presionó el botón del buzón de voz y Maryse Lightwood lo saludó con voz tensa:

" _Magnus Bane, el Instituto necesita que un portal sea abierto esta noche a las ocho. Te esperaré ahí al menos que no estés interesado en el trabajo, de ser así, te pido que lo notifiques. Gracias."_

Magnus suspiró. Un portal.

Bueno, al menos eso sonaba a que todo mundo estaba vivo. Un portal. Alec…

Después del sueño que había tenido no estaba seguro de ser lo suficientemente fuerte como para volver a ver a su ex novio. Él no estaba seguro de lo que haría si pudiera verlo. No, crear un portal no era de su interés en aquel momento.

Magnus presionó el botón de contactos en su teléfono y navegó por los nombres hasta que pudo resaltar el de Catarina Loss para llamarla. Catarina le respondió animadamente y Magnus le explicó de forma rápida el encargo que había recibido del Instituto y le dijo que él quería que ella lo llevara a cabo porque él estaba muy ocupado para hacerlo. Magnus estaba seguro de que Catarina no le había creído nada pero esta aceptó y le dijo que ella se encargaría de decirle a Maryse que estaría en el Instituto a las ocho.

Magnus aventó el teléfono a un lado, frotó sus ojos nublados por la falta de sueño y se dejó caer en el sillón donde se había quedado dormido hace poco. Y en ese justo instante el sonido martilleante del timbre de la puerta llenó su soledad. Magnus miró hacia la entrada, esperando que con esa mirada la persona que estaba del otro lado, quien quiera que éste fuera, desistiera de su esfuerzo de verlo y simplemente se largara de ahí, pero a medida que pasaban los segundos, el timbre seguía sonando hasta que Magnus abrió la puerta revelando a Jace del otro lado.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?- Magnus preguntó con tono molesto.

-Apesta a corazón roto- dijo Jace mientras cruzaba la sala hasta posicionarse frente al brujo.

-Ese olor es la comida china – respondió Magnus.

Aquello fue sólo el inicio de la discusión con Jace y mientras las palabras iban y venían de un lado a otro, se dio cuenta de que Jace tenía razón en varias de las cosas que estaba diciendo. De hecho, Jace le recordaba bastante a sí mismo: los dos eran inteligentes, ingeniosos, sarcásticos y a veces divertidos y ninguno de los dos iba por ahí diciendo sus más profundos secretos. La verdad era que quizá Jace le agradaba un poco, incluso después de que le dijera que como él era amigo de Alec y Alec y él habían terminado ya no tendría que volver a soportarlo nunca más.

Y Jace le agradó un poco más cuando se dio cuenta de que él no estaba usando el viejo truco de hacer que la gente se diera cuenta de sus verdaderas intenciones mientras desviaba las preguntas que no quería hacerse a sí mismo.

Después de eso, Jace recibió una llamada urgente de Isabelle quien le demandaba volver urgentemente al Instituto. El miedo llenó a Magnus de nuevo cuando la posibilidad de que algo malo le hubiera ocurrido a Alec llenó su mente de nuevo. No pudo evitar preguntar si Alec estaba bien y Jace le gruñó algo que sonó a _"¿Por qué te importa?"_ y salió del departamento dejándolo solo una vez más.

Magnus volvió a hundirse en el sillón. Los pensamientos y las imágenes acerca de sus sueños más recientes, o era más acertado decir, de sus más recientes pesadillas, se perseguían la una a la otra en su mente. El brujo descansó su cabeza en sus manos. Sin que invitara a aquella imagen a aparecer en su mente, la figura de Alec en medio de la oscuridad de aquel túnel subterráneo llegó hasta su conciencia golpeándolo con fuerza.

Había pasado un mes desde que él y Alec habían roto y él seguía recordando aquel día como si hubiera ocurrido ayer. Magnus podía ver el dolor en la cara de Alec cuando Magnus le había dicho que no quería volver a verlo nunca más y aquella forma quieta y resignada en la que Alec le había pedido que lo besara una última vez. Magnus aun podía sentir en sus labios la sensación del último beso que le había entregado al cazador de sombras…

" _Aku cinta kamu"_ , le había dicho a Alec y después, desapareció, empezó a caminar por aquella maldita estación de tren fuera de la vida del joven Lightwood. Después de eso él había caminado sin rumbo por el resto del día, dándole tiempo a Alec de recoger sus cosas de su departamento, no quería regresar a casa para encontrárselo ahí pues no estaba seguro que su decisión de alejarse de él durara mucho si es que volvía a verlo de nuevo.

Magnus se sentía entumecido, en estado de shock. Él no podía decir exactamente a dónde había ido aquel día, no podía decir con quién se había visto o si había hablado con alguien. Mientras el día se iba terminando, el finalmente había vuelto a casa. El departamento estaba vacío, claro que lo estaba, le había dado a Alec el tiempo suficiente para reunir las pocas pertenencias que tenía ahí. Él sabía que Alec no se habría retrasado a propósito, que no habría hecho más larga la agonía de irse de ahí. Alec era una persona muy buena como para hacer eso, demasiado buena en realidad.

Magnus suspiró y de pronto se sintió atraído hacia la mesa de la cocina con la misma fuerza con la que un imán atrae a un pedazo de metal, aquella fuerza era tan grande que le impedía resistirse: encima de la mesa estaba la llave del departamento que antes había pertenecido al joven Lightwood, él la había dejado ahí como Magnus le había pedido.

Magnus sabía que aquella llave estaría ahí pero no había esperado el dolor que aquella visión le había causado. Sus dedos recogieron la pequeña llave. Era un objeto tan pequeño, tan insignificante y aun así el solo verlo lo lastimaba profundamente. El brujo aferró la llave en su puño y la colocó encima de su pecho solamente para lanzarla al suelo unos segundos después, como si el peso de aquella pequeña llave fuera demasiado para él.

Después de eso olas enormes de dolor parecieron golpearlo de forma tan real y tan intensa que su cuerpo se dobló por la mitad, como si aquel fuera un mar de sufrimiento que hacía que su cuerpo y su corazón quedaran a la deriva. Finalmente, un sollozo escapó de sus labios, su cuerpo enteró se convulsionó. Eventualmente la agonía había disminuido un poco y Magnus tomó conciencia del lugar en el que estaba.

" _¿Qué demonios acaba de pasarme"_ se preguntó mientras se arrastraba hasta el sillón, _"tienes que recomponerte, Bane, tú no pierdes el control de este modo"._

Y es que aquellas palabras eran verdad. Magnus había estado enamorado muchas veces antes y había tenido el corazón roto otras tantas pero él jamás había experimentado un dolor como este. Él siempre había sido capaz de enfrentar el dolor. Él siempre había sido perfectamente capaz de irse lejos cuando una relación terminaba, de hecho, muchas de sus relaciones habían terminado tan mal, que al final el dolor del corazón era suavizado por el alivio que salir de aquello le había hecho sentir.

Pero el dolor que sentía ahora lo tenía literalmente de rodillas, quizá porque como él siempre había sabido, el amor que sentía por Alec era más grande y verdadero del que había sentido por todos los demás.

" _Una noche, una noche es todo lo que necesitas"_ se amonestó a sí mismo, _"puedes hacerte pedazos esta noche y mañana vas a superarlo, vas a continuar. Tienes una noche para morir de dolor, no más."_

Así que Magnus había pasado aquella noche en el sillón de la sala, sin gana alguna de enfrentar su cama enorme y vacía sin Alec. El brujo había llorado hasta quedarse dormido, y cuando sus ojos se cerraron, bastaron unos segundos para que Alec apareciera en sus sueños. Soñó con él, soñó que estaba besándolo y sosteniéndolo en sus brazos, estaba tocándolo como lo había hecho mil veces antes. Aquellos sueños habían provocado que no pudiera dormir más que a ratos y entonces, temprano en la mañana, los mensajes de texto empezaron a llegar:

" _Lo siento, Magnus"._

" _Por favor, perdóname."_

" _Dame otra oportunidad, por favor"_

" _Por favor, llámame"_

" _Sólo quiero saber que estás bien."_

" _Te amo, Magnus, te amaré siempre."_

Los textos parecían llegar justo a tiempo para recordarle a Magnus el dolor que parecía no querer liberarlo en mucho, mucho tiempo. Y cuando pensaba que ya no llegaría ningún mensaje, estos volvían como una suerte de mantra recordándole todo lo que había perdido.

La diferencia entre el día y la noche, entre estar despierto o dormido empezó a parecerle confusa, no podía reconocerlas. Y la verdad es que no importaba. Alec lo había hechizado implacablemente.

En medio de aquel estado de ánimo nublado y entumecido, a veces la necesidad de comer asomaba en él y terminaba conjurando cualquier cosa, especialmente comida china y después de un par de bocados, Magnus descartaba las sobras en la mesita de la sala o donde quiera que hubiera un espacio libre, no importaba, la verdad es que nada parecía importar. Después de un tiempo el brujo empezó a sospechar que Presidente Miau estaba ayudándole a comer todo lo que él no comía, el gato lucía un poco más redondo aquellos días.

En el quinto día sin Alec, la molesta conciencia volvió a su vida en la forma de Isabelle Lightwood entrando como un torbellino a su apartamento. La chica había cerrado la puerta con tanta fuerza que Magnus estaba seguro de que se había caído un pedazo de pared con el portazo. La muchacha se paró frente a él, mirándolo fija y nada amigablemente, sus manos sobre sus caderas y aquellos ojos oscuros centelleando de furia.

-¿Qué demonios le hiciste a mi hermano?- demandó y el resto de sus palabras le sonó a Magnus como un repetitivo e interminable bla, bla, bla.

La verdad era que el brujo no estaba en condiciones para concentrarse en lo que Isabelle estaba diciéndole, y tampoco estaba esforzándose demasiado. Él recordaba que sólo había mecido sus pies en el borde del sillón donde había tratado de controlarse, poniendo sus codos sobre sus rodillas, cerrando los ojos y pensando _"cállate, cállate, cállate"._ El pensamiento después se convirtió en un murmullo en medio de la tormenta de ira y palabras de Isabelle hasta que su paciencia se terminó y mirando a la muchacha con la misma rabia que ella había mostrado antes le gritó:

-¡Lárgate de mi apartamento, Isabelle! ¡Vete al demonio de aquí!

Y para su sorpresa, Isabelle se fue sin agregar nada más que un nuevo y digno portazo. Magnus volteó a mirar al techo tan deprisa, que se perdió la mirada de sorpresa y lástima que había en la cara de la joven antes de salir de su apartamento.

Sin que pudiera evitarlo, Magnus sintió un poco de culpa por haberle gritado de aquel modo a Isabelle y se preguntó si la chica le diría a su hermano mayor que él le había gritado. Pero los textos que siguieron a aquel día, eran los mismos, sin ninguna mención de Isabelle, así que Magnus asumió que la chica había guardado lo ocurrido para ella misma.

Dos días después, a la lluvia de textos había seguido una lluvia intermitente de llamadas. Magnus había levantado el teléfono y después de ver el nombre de Alec en la pantalla, había colgado, enviando al joven Lightwood al buzón de voz. La mayor parte de las veces Alec no se molestaba en dejar un mensaje, pero las pocas veces que lo había hecho Magnus había escuchado el mensaje una y otra vez por el simple capricho de escuchar la voz de Alec.

Era más que evidente que Magnus había fallado miserablemente en seguir su propia regla de limitarse a sufrir un solo día. Él era consciente de eso, pero no se sentía con fuerzas para poder cambiar su situación. Mientras la primera semana sin Alec llegaba a su final, Magnus había decidido volver a dormir en la cama y fue recompensado con un nuevo sueño por su valentía: él todavía sostenía a Alec en sus brazos, acunándolo en ellos, los dos empapados en sangre, mientras Magnus veía como la luz se extinguía en la mirada azul de su cazador de sombras.

El brujo despertó gritando, jadeando, su pulso acelerado. Después de aquel sueño, Magnus había decidido tratar de averiguar qué era lo que Sebastian estaba haciendo, pues, si no podía estar con Alec, al menos trataría de protegerlo desde lejos. Y además, Magnus necesitaba algo que hacer, algo en lo cual poder distraerse, algo que pudiera hacer que su mente se concentrara en algo más que en el dolor de su corazón y mantuviera a raya las pesadillas.

Los textos y las llamadas fueron disminuyendo a medida que el tiempo pasaba, las palabras que Alec usaba también habían cambiado pero el significado de ellas era el mismo. Magnus leía cada texto y escuchaba cada mensaje de voz y eventualmente dormir en la cama fue haciéndose más fácil, Magnus intentaba hacerlo como un medio para regresar a la normalidad.

Cuando el brujo no podía dormir, conjuraba hechizos, tratando de averiguar cualquier cosa acerca de Sebastian, pero no había encontrado nada aun. Entonces, un día, Clary fue a visitarlo. La pelirroja fue menos ruidosa que Isabelle pero, aunque la chica se había mostrado bastante razonable, las palabras de ésta no habían tenido ningún efecto en él. Magnus no podía estar con Alec y nada podía cambiar ese hecho.

Claro, él quería al joven Lightwood, lo quería más que nada en el universo pero ya se había mostrado que los dos eran demasiado diferentes y que por lo mismo, siempre estarían haciéndose daño. Había muchas cosas separándolos, claro que Magnus no le dijo nada de eso a Clary, así que la joven finalmente se rindió y se fue sin emplear nada de la teatralidad que Isabelle había usado y Magnus se había quedado solo una vez más.

La semana que siguió fue una sucesión de más o menos los mismo eventos. El dolor disminuyó un poco aunque extrañaba a Alec con todo el corazón. Las llamadas y mensajes disminuyeron aún más. Seguía sin tener éxito en su búsqueda de Sebastian. Todavía seguía soñando con besar a Alec y las pesadillas donde Alec moría llegaban a él haciéndolo despertar con un grito en la garganta. Magnus estaba atrapado en un camino que parecía no tener final y cada paso era más doloroso que el anterior.

Y es que la semana pasada, Simon le había hecho una visita… ¿Simon? ¿De verdad?

Magnus suponía que el vampiro había ido a verlo en nombre de Isabelle pues, ni Alec ni él habían sido amigos cercanos del chico. El brujo puso los ojos en blanco viendo como Simon entraba a su apartamento sin pedir permiso, sin saludar. Magnus suspiró e intentó darle fuerza a una letanía de palabras que pretendían dejarle en claro a Simon lo molestos que eran los visitantes en ese preciso instante, pero las palabras no afectaron en nada al otro chico.

Y es que Simon ni siquiera parecía estar poniendo atención, el chico estaba concentrado en la pantalla de su teléfono, al parecer, buscando en él algo importante. Magnus lo miró fijamente antes de decir:

-¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí, vampiro? Di que te equivocaste de sitio y vete de aquí…

Simon hizo caso omiso de las palabras del brujo y por toda respuesta, asintió a la pantalla de su teléfono como si hubiera encontrado por fin lo que había estado buscando, miró a Magnus y le ofreció su teléfono. Magnus miró el aparato con bastante suspicacia y sus ojos se quedaron atrapados por la imagen que se podía ver en la pantalla: se trataba de una fotografía en la que él y Alec estaban recargados en un árbol al parecer de Central Park, los dos estaban abrazados, los dos estaban riendo.

Magnus podía notar en aquella imagen que ninguno de los dos se había dado cuenta de que les estaban tomando aquella foto. Magnus miró a Simon con dureza pero el tono de su voz fue suave cuando le preguntó al vampiro:

-¿De dónde sacaste esto?

-Yo la tomé…- contestó el chico visiblemente incómodo. Los vampiros no podían sonrojarse pero el chico se movía nerviosamente. Aun así, su respuesta era un desafío hacia Magnus.

-¿Tú la tomaste?- dijo Magnus sin modificar su tono- ¿Por qué?

-Pensé que Clary querría pintar esta imagen para ti- dijo Simon con un poco más de confianza- los dos se ven tan felices, tan enamorados…

El chico arrebató el teléfono de las manos del brujo, y empezó a buscar de nuevo algo cuando lo encontró le mostró a Magnus una nueva fotografía.

-Esta la tomé hace una semana- dijo el chico y Magnus perdió el aliento en cuanto la imagen se formó en sus ojos.

Se trataba de una foto de Alec: sus ojos azules estaba tristes, el joven Lightwood parecía perdido y al contemplar aquella tristeza Magnus quiso lanzarle el teléfono a Simon con tal de no seguir viendo la imagen.

-¡Míralo!- demandó Simon- Alec se siente miserable, estoy seguro de que tú también te sientes así ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que te duchaste?

El sentido del olfato vampírico de Simon, le indicaba al muchacho que probablemente eso había pasado hace muchos días.

-Solo vete a casa- dijo Magnus totalmente derrotado- dile a Isabelle que hiciste lo que ella quería pero que simplemente yo no estoy interesado. Déjame solo, por favor.

Las palabras de Magnus habían sonado tan tristes, tan llenas de desesperanza que Simon simplemente dio la media vuelta y salió del departamento sin decir nada más.

Pero de una forma extraña, la visita de Simon había tenido más efecto en él que todas las anteriores. La imagen del rostro triste de Alec era demasiado poderosa y Magnus odiaba verlo así. Y es que él lo había perdonado desde hacía tiempo por esa estúpida idea de haber hecho traros con Camille, incluso si no había entendido del todo qué demonios había pasado entre el cazador de sombras y la vampira.

Después de eso Magnus se empezó a preguntar si de verdad no existía una oportunidad para él y para Alec, si no era posible hacer que su relación funcionara, solo que él no sabía cómo podían hacerlo. Los dos eran tan diferentes y su inmortalidad siempre se había interpuesto entre los dos y él había renunciado a la idea de volverse mortal, no porque no lo hubiera deseado, sino porque no había encontrado una forma de lograrlo sin sufrir severas consecuencias.

Volviendo de pronto al presente, dejando los recuerdos en el pasado, Magnus pensó en los eventos de aquel día, más específicamente en la visita de Jace que había completado la escena. Jace… él todavía podía oler la esencia de la colonia de Jace en el aire del apartamento. Jace. Jace se había ido de prisa. Jace…

Magnus se levantó de un sato del sillón con una idea que hasta entonces no había pensado.

" _¿Qué demonios estás haciendo al pensar en el pasado, Bane?"_ se preguntó el brujo, _"¡Tienes que saber que está pasando AHORA!"_

Las llamas azules centellearon rodeando los dedos de Magnus cuando éste conjuró el hechizo que había estado usando en las últimas semanas, el hechizo que le ayudaría a descubrir los planes de Sebastian. Las flamas parecían colgar en el aire hasta juntarse en una brillante bola de colores blanco y azul dando vueltas hasta convertirse en una superficie parecida a la de los televisores que no están sintonizando un canal realmente. Las imágenes fueron formándose ahí poco a poco, primero imágenes del pasado, del futuro o del presente, a veces imágenes de los símbolos crípticos y runas que sólo los brujos podían entender. Él sabía que entre más clara fuera la imagen, más cerca estaría ésta de ser real y definitiva.

Desafortunadamente, imágenes borrosas y llenas de sombras era todo lo que él había logrado conjurar recientemente, pero en ese momento, su suerte parecía haber cambiado: una imagen bien definida estaba formándose. Era una mezcla de personas y símbolos, símbolos oscuros y aquello no le gustó nada a Magnus.

El brujo vio imágenes que le revelaban los ataques que los Institutos de todo el mundo habían sufrido a manos de Sebastian y sus guerreros oscuros, algunos cazadores de sombras habían sido asesinados, otros tantos esclavizados. Magnus miraba las imágenes con incredulidad, después deshizo la pantalla en el aire con un movimiento de sus manos y empezó a caminar por la sala, murmurando para sí mismo, mesando sus cabellos con frustración.

La cara triste de Alec llegó a su mente una vez más y de pronto todas las piezas parecieron caer en su lugar. Jace. La llamada del Instituto. La llamada de Maryse pidiendo un portal. Eso sólo podía significar que Alec y todos los demás estaban a punto de irse a Idris. Magnus se hundió en el sillón con las manos puestas en su cabeza y sus pies golpeando nerviosamente el suelo. Su mente estaba trabajando tiempo extra, pero él no sabía qué demonios iba a hacer con toda la información que había encontrado.

Sebastian había traído las batallas al mundo Nephilim y parecía estar ganándolas. Todos los cazadores de sombras estaban en peligro, Alec estaba en peligro, pero claro, él siempre había sabido eso, no podía ser de otra forma para los hijos del ángel. Por eso, que el joven Lightwood se fuera a Idris estaba bien, porque en Idris estaría un poco más seguro aunque eso significara que Alec no podría enviarle mensajes ni llamarlo nunca más. Magnus no sabía cómo sentirse con respecto a eso. Pero lo que él sintiera no importaba, lo importante era la seguridad de Alec.

Magnus se levantó de nuevo y comenzó a pasear, pensando que Alec se iría por un largo, largo tiempo porque una guerra estaba a punto de estallar, de eso estaba seguro y Alec no sobreviviría a ella. La última imagen de Alec que él tendría iba a ser aquella en la que el joven Lightwood se alejaba de él caminando por el oscuro túnel subterráneo, esa imagen le rompería el corazón por toda la vida…

Fue en ese momento cuando su corazón pareció hacer la decisión antes de que su mente pudiera discutirlo. Magnus tomó su abrigo y un minuto después, estaba afuera del instituto donde una larga fila de Nephilims esperaba.

Catarina había creado ya el portal y estaba esperando a los cazadores de sombras pacientemente para que lo atravesaran después de despedirse de todos los que no irían a Idris.

Magnus miró la fila y al encontrar a Alec en ella, caminó decididamente hacia él sin importarle las miradas de los otros Nephilims. El brujo tomó al cazador de sombras de la mano, guiándolo a un lugar quieto y oscuro en la esquina del edificio, recordándose en el camino que sólo estaba ahí para decirle adiós a Alec y pedirle que fuera cuidadoso, eso era todo.

Pero estar cerca de Alec era tan difícil hora, Magnus no sabía que sucedería cuando llegara el momento de mirar su ojos una vez más ¿Podría soportarlo? ¿Podría hacer lo que se había propuesto hacer con Alec ahí, tan cerca de él?

-Muy bien, Alexander- dijo Magnus en vez de decir el adiós que había planeado- dijiste que querías hablar conmigo, habla ahora.

" _¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?"_ gritó su mente, pero él no estaba escuchando, eso no importaba.

No importaba porque los ojos tristes de Alec estaban recuperando su luz una vez más. Alec estaba ahí, mirándolo con sus hermosos ojos y ese rostro inocente que había encantado sus sueños. Su corazón latía furiosamente en su pecho y Magnus de verdad se contuvo para no olvidarse de la conversación y simplemente lanzarse a los brazos de Alec para besarlo y sostenerlo muy cerca de él como si su vida dependiera de ello y es que… quizá su vida sí dependía de Alexander Lightwood.

* * *

 **Nota original de la autora: Tenía que escribir esto por Magnus. Parece que la mayoría de las personas siempre lo culpan por la ruptura de forma injusta, pero todos sabemos que esto tenía que pasar. Yo sólo quería mostrar el lado de la historia de Magnus porque Alec no fue el único que se sentía herido.**

 **NDT: Mil gracias por todas sus lecturas y comentarios, es bonito ver que esta historia tiene apoyo y que aman Malec porque Malec es amor.** **Becca Nephilim** **, no sufras aquí todo se resolverá.** **Malia T,** **suerte en la escuela, creo que andamos en las mismas.** **Adri,** **qué bueno que te hayan gustado todos los capítulos, bienvenida y bueno, faltan muchos capítulos más. Nos leemos pronto :D**


	10. Mudanza

**Capítulo 10. Mudanza**

Las dos semanas pasadas habían sido un torbellino para Alec Lightwood. Estar sentado en el techo de Idris con Magnus parecía haber sucedido muchos días atrás. Funerales en masa para los cazadores de sombras y los soldados oscuros habían sido llevados a cabo y las interminables reuniones con el Consejo le habían quitado al muchacho mucho del tiempo que le quedaba en Alicante.

Y es que el consejo parecía dispuesto a enterarse de hasta el mínimo detalle de su viaje a Edom con Izzy, Clary, Simon y Jace: ¿Cómo habían descubierto donde tenían encerrados a los cautivos? ¿Cómo habían llegado a Edom? ¿Cómo habían rescatado a los prisioneros, matado a Sebastian y regresado a casa?

Alec se había sentido agradecido de que sus amigos guardaran para sí mismos gran parte de la información incluso sin haberse puesto de acuerdo. Y es que aun siendo interrogados por separado ninguno de ellos había delatado a Emma Carstairs como su fuente de información acerca de Edom y simplemente dijeron que "habían escuchado que alguien lo mencionaba" y que habían pensado que eso explicaba bastante acerca de cómo Sebastian se había estado moviendo de una dimensión a otra sin que pudiera ser detectado.

En cuanto al hecho de su regreso a casa, aunque habían mencionado a Asmodeo no mencionaron la conexión que había entre él y Magnus. Ellos habían explicado simplemente que el brujo había llamado al demonio por su nombre y que éste había venido.

Después, estaba la semana en la que Alec había tenido que tomar las riendas del Instituto, lo que significaba lidiar con incontables llamadas de la Clave y sus padres, supervisar el entrenamiento de Izzy, Jace y Clary y continuar con la búsqueda de un sustituto para Hodge lo que había dejado al joven Lightwood física y mentalmente exhausto.

Además, tratar de reconfortar a Izzy y a Clary, incluso a Jace por la pérdida de Simon, lo había dejado exhausto emocionalmente también. Alec se había sentido un poco sorprendido al notar que él también echaba de menos al Vampiro diurno, pero él suponía que todo lo sucedido en Edom, Simon bebiendo su sangre y después, el sacrificio que el vampiro había hecho para salir de ahí, de algún modo habían hecho que Alec se sintiera ligado a él al final de todo.

Alec suspiró al recordar que apenas había visto a Magnus aquella semana, apenas habían tenido contacto a través de mensajes de texto y unas cuantas llamadas en la noche. Magnus había ido al instituto algunas veces, y en todas ellas había mirado un momento a Alec por la ventana, lo había contemplado fijamente, le había lanzado un beso al aire y había desaparecido sin querer agregar más estrés a la vida de Alec.

Sin embargo, el joven Lightwood había tomado cada uno de sus ratos libres para poder leer el diario que Magnus le había entregado en Alicante. En realidad él lo había leído ya varias veces completo y ahora el chico sentía que podía entender al brujo de una mejor manera. En realidad, leer aquellas historias lo habían acercado a Magnus de un modo especial, y por eso no podía esperar poder estar junto a él de nuevo.

Finalmente el día había llegado cuando su madre regresó de Idris luciendo completamente exhausta. Maryse le había agradecido a Alec por el trabajo que había realizado en su ausencia y después había anunciado que su padre no volvería al Instituto. Alec sintió un relámpago de ira contra su padre y la decisión que había tomado pero no dijo nada. Su madre también le había informado que la Clave había decidido que él no necesitaba ir a otro Instituto para completar su entrenamiento ahora que tenía dieciocho años. La Clave pensaba que su valentía, inteligencia y otras habilidades ya habían sido puestas a prueba con su viaje al Edom y su triunfo en la Guerra Oscura.

Aquella misma noche, después de hablar con su madre, Alec le había contado todo a Magnus y éste lo había invitado a quedarse a vivir definitivamente con él en su apartamento, algo que Alec aceptó de buena gana sin siquiera detenerse a pensarlo. Por eso el chico de los ojos azules había pasado los dos últimos días empacando sus pertenencias.

Él todavía conservaba hecha la maleta que contenía las cosas que había recogido del apartamento de Magnus dos meses antes, cuando él y Magnus habían terminado su relación, porque había resultado demasiado doloroso deshacer la mochila, así que la había dejado en algún rincón de la habitación como algo descartado desde que había regresado.

Pero esta vez, empacar se sentía diferente. Aquella vez Alec no estaba empacando para pasar unos días en la casa de Magnus, estaba empacando para quedarse allá sin tiempo definido, por lo que el chico había repasado todo rincón del Instituto hasta asegurarse de que llevaba consigo hasta la más pequeña de sus posesiones, sorprendiéndose del modo en el que sus cosas se habían esparcido a lo largo de los años por los lugares más inimaginables.

Jace e Izzy lo habían ayudado a encontrar todo y los tres habían reído y bromeado acerca de todos los objetos que habían encontrado, aunque había cierta tristeza debajo de aquellas risas. Ciertamente Alec estaba feliz al pensar en la vida que estaba a punto de iniciar al lado de Magnus, pero también podía reconocer que una etapa de su juventud estaba concluyendo.

Porque aquello significaba que era el fin de todas las veces en las que Izzy iría a su habitación para hablar de Max o de Jace, de sus padres o de sus novios. O aquellas veces en las que Izzy había tenido un mal sueño y solo había aceptado ser reconfortada por su hermano mayor. Alec conocía a Izzy mejor que nadie y podía leer la tristeza en los ojos de su hermana, también en la postura de la chica que a pesar de todo, estaba feliz por él.

Mientras empacaba, Alec también había recordado todas las veces que él y Jace habían explorado el Instituto pretendiendo ser Cazadores de sombras experimentados, estudiando los movimientos y hábitos del otro hasta que adquirieron la capacidad de moverse como si fueran uno solo ¿Cuántas veces se habían quedado despiertos hasta tarde hablando de chicas, demonios o la última arma que querían o simplemente de sus sueños y esperanzas?

Alec también había recordado la vez en la que Jace le había pedido ser su parabatai y cómo se había sentido al saber que Jace confiaba en él completamente. Él recordaba también los sentimientos que tenía por Jace, y sonrió porque al pensar en todo lo que Magnus le hacía sentir, en cómo había sido descubrir qué era estar enamorado de verdad, el joven no podía creer lo mucho que se había torturado con aquellos sentimientos por su mejor amigo.

Él amaba a Jace, claro que sí, pero no del modo en el que amaba a Magnus y de verdad Alec agradecía que la confusión hubiera llegado a su fin de una vez.

Clary le había pedido a Luke que trajera su camioneta para ayudar a Alec a trasladar sus cosas al departamento de Magnus y el hombre había aceptado de buena gana, y todos le habían ayudado a poner el montón de cajas en el auto, al tiempo que Jace y Clary se metían junto con Luke a la camioneta.

Alec se había quedado de pie en la banqueta frente al Instituto, mirando a su madre y a su hermana de forma nerviosa. De repente Izzy se había lanzado a sus brazos, sujetándolo con fuerza y besando a su hermano en la mejilla al tiempo que susurraba un suave _"adiós"_ de forma precipitada. Él había respondido con un _"te veré mañana, Izzy"_ , esperando que su voz no se rompiera y ella respondió con una suave inclinación de cabeza.

Después Alec había volteado a ver a su madre y se había sorprendido demasiado al ver que una lagrima bajaba por la mejilla de Maryse quien siempre, siempre había sido una mujer en pleno control de sus emociones hasta llegar al punto de ser fría. Ella jamás había dejado que los demás se dieran cuenta de sus emociones, excepto quizá cuando Max había muerto. Sorprendiéndolo aún más, su madre se había acercado a él para abrazarlo y decirle que estaba orgullosa del hombre en el que se había convertido.

Alec había sentido un nudo en la garganta al escuchar esas palabras. Él suponía que aunque ahora fuera un adulto, siempre sería un niño para su madre. Después de separarse de ella, Alec había subido a la camioneta de Luke junto a Jace y había cerrado la puerta, asomándose a la ventana para decir adiós a su madre y a su hermana con la mano hasta que éstas dejaron de ser visibles. Para su sorpresa, Jace había sujetado su mano mientras le decía " _no te preocupes, estarán bien, yo las cuidare por ti"._

Alec había sonreído y había apretado la mano de Jace como una señal de que él ya sabía que su parabatai haría eso por él. Alec soltó la mano del muchacho, devolvió su vista a la ventana y viajó en silencio hasta que el apartamento de Magnus, bueno, su departamento también ahora, apareció en la distancia. Los chicos empezaron a bajar las cajas con las pertenencias de Alec de forma rápida.

Magnus estaba en la puerta esperando por él, mirando el proceso de desempacar las cajas de Alec con ojos emocionados. Cuando todas las pertenencias de Alec estuvieron dentro de su nuevo hogar, Luke había sacudido la mano del Gran Brujo de Brooklyn y palmeado la espalda de Alec a modo de despedida. Por otro lado, Clary lo había abrazado y sonreído antes de seguir a Luke de vuelta a la calle.

Después de eso, Magnus besó la mejilla de Alec y se metió al departamento en un intento de darle a Jace y al joven Lightwood un poco de privacidad. Los dos chicos se miraban sin saber qué decir en realidad, los dos se sentían un poco perdidos.

-¡Oh, esto es ridículo!- había dicho Jace por fin- ¡Vamos a vernos diario, no es como si te hubieras mudado a la luna!

Después de eso, Jace había sujetado la mano de su parabatai, le había regalado un rápido abrazo, despidiéndose de él con una sonrisa resplandeciente antes de salir del apartamento.

Y ahora, Alec estaba recargado en la puerta del departamento, todavía mirando a sus amigos en su mente, todos los sucesos acontecidos en las últimas semanas repitiéndose en su mente. Él no estaba seguro de cuánto tiempo se había quedado así, perdido en sus pensamientos, hasta que un par de delgados brazos lo tomaron por la cintura, y una cabeza descansó en su hombro.

-No estés triste- susurró Magnus, su aliento haciendo cosquillas en el cuello de Alec.

-No estoy triste- dijo Alec saliendo de sus ensoñaciones y entregándose al contacto de Magnus- es que esto es… agridulce, el final de una era y el inicio de otra, como dicen.

Alec se separó un poco de Magnus y sonriéndole con auténtica alegría le dijo:

-Pero quiero esto ¿sabes? Es el inicio de algo hermoso para nosotros ¿no es así? Sabes que quiero decir ¿verdad?

-Lo sé- dijo Magnus sonriendo también- te amo.

-Te amo- dijo Alec mientras guiaba a Magnus hacia el sillón de la sala, contento de poder tener una tarde quieta al lado de Magnus después de todo lo que había sucedido.

Alec cayó sobre su espalda, con Magnus sobre él, quien había empezado a besarlo suavemente.

-¿Quieres hablar de eso?- dijo Magnus sin separarse de él.

-¿Acerca de mudarme a vivir contigo?- dijo Alec- no en realidad, ya está hecho y estoy feliz por ello.

Alec suspiró y dejó que el silencio los invadiera mientras Magnus trazaba las cicatrices de las runas en el brazo del cazador de sombras.

-¿Leíste mi diario?- dijo Magnus con un poco de nerviosismo.

-Sí…- dijo Alec simplemente.

-¿Y estás bien con lo que leíste?

Había un poco de miedo en la voz del brujo, como si estuviera pensando que algo había podido molestar a Alec.

-¿Cómo?- dijo Alec bastante sorprendido, ni siquiera se le había pasado por la mente molestarse por una información que él había pedido.- Lo único que quiero decir es gracias por haberlo escrito, leer tu diario me hizo sentir que ahora te conozco mejor.

Alec besó la nariz de Magnus de forma juguetona y sus labios se unieron una vez más.

-Me gustaría escuchar tu historia- dijo Magnus con suavidad, trazando todavía formas en la piel de Alec- la historia de lo que pasó en Edom, si quieres contarme.

Alec asintió y sonrió al brujo en señal de acuerdo antes de empezar a hablar:

-La pequeña Emma Carstairs nos dijo todo acerca de Edom. Ella había escuchado que los Oscuros decían que llevarían a Mark Blackthorn ese lugar. Tan pronto como yo y Jace nos dimos cuenta de que era un lugar real, empezamos a prepararnos para ir junto con Izzy, Clary y Simon. Jace trató de ir solo pero eso no iba a suceder, yo no podía permitirlo. Ni siquiera lo dudé, tú estabas ahí y yo decidí que iba a rescatarte o a morir intentándolo. Ni siquiera me importaba morir en el intento, todo lo que sabía es que no podía dejarte ahí. Sabía que eso no iba a cambiar las cosas entre nosotros. Yo sabía que mientras tú no me dejaras conocerte bien, conocer al Magnus real, no podríamos estar juntos. Pero tampoco quería quedarme sentado en Idris esperando escuchar las noticias de tu muerte. Tú dijiste que necesitabas que siguiera vivo, bueno, yo también necesitaba que siguieras vivo.

-¿Cómo llegaron a Edom?- preguntó Magnus después de besar a Alec en los labios de forma suave.

-Por medio de la Corte Seelie, descubrimos que la reina estaba en buenos términos con Sebastian, yo…- la voz de Alec se rompió antes de continuar- yo maté a Meliorn. Le disparé una flecha en el corazón a dos pies de distancia. No lo entiendo todavía, simplemente le disparé, estaba tan enojado porque te había traicionado, porque nos había traicionado a todos…

-Oh, Alec..,- dijo Magnus delineando la línea de la quijada del joven de los ojos azules con desconcierto.

-Necesitaba venganza, creo, y él estaba ahí y él te había traicionado, te había llevado a un lugar del que yo no sabía nada, ni siquiera sabía si estabas vivo.- Alec suspiró- No sabes cómo se siente eso, no saber dónde estabas…

-¿Crees que no sé cómo es preocuparme por ti?- dijo Magnus bastante incrédulo- ¿No saber si sigues o no vivo? ¿O si vas a volver a casa esta noche?

-Ok, creo que sí lo entiendes- dijo Alec besando la frente del brujo con suavidad y sonriendo.

Magnus le devolvió la sonrisa, pero se quedó mirándolo fijamente, como si fuera la primera vez que lo contemplaba o contemplándolo bajo una nueva luz.

-Eres diferente- dijo el brujo.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- dijo Alec un poco confundido.

-Quiero decir que eres más fuerte, más seguro de ti mismo. La forma en la que te paras ante la Clave, ante tus padres, incluso ante mí. Es como si supieras ahora qué es lo que quieres y no te conformarás con menos. – Magnus se levantó un poco del cuerpo de Alec para poder mirarlo a los ojos antes de preguntarle- te hiciste mayor mientras estuvimos separados ¿no es así?

Alec mantuvo la mirada de su amado sabiendo que Magnus estaba en lo cierto, él había cambiado, se había hecho más adulto y lo cierto es que le gustaba que Magnus se diera cuenta de ello.

-Pasaron muchas cosas- dijo Alec suavemente.

-Demasiadas…- dijo Magnus, una nube de tristeza nublando sus ojos de gato- lo que más siento es haberte lastimado, perdóname Alec.

El joven Lightwood se quedó perdido en sus pensamientos antes de contestar, la memoria de Magnus diciéndole _"Mi Alec, has estado tan triste, no lo sabía",_ lo golpeó con fuerza y él cerró los ojos para alejarla de su mente.

-No me pidas perdón, yo eché todo a perder, tenía que sufrir las consecuencias de mis acciones- dijo el chico con calma- si he aprendido algo de ser un Cazador de sombras, algo acerca de ser el parabatai de Jace es que siempre habrá consecuencias para tus acciones. Aprendí una lección muy importante cuando te perdí, una lección que no hubiera aprendido si no hubieras roto conmigo.

-Los dos aprendimos cosas importantes- dijo Magnus suavemente, buscando los ojos azules que más amaba en el universo- a veces aún no puedo creer que fuiste a rescatarme.

Alec se levantó su cuerpo del de Magnus hasta quedar a la altura del cuerpo del brujo, tomando entre sus manos su rostro, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos, el azul chocando con el dorado.

-Magnus Bane- dijo Alec con firmeza- yo caminaría directamente entre todos los fuegos del infierno y enfrentaría al mismísimo Lucifer por ti…

Después de decir eso, Alec besó al brujo lenta y apasionadamente, de forma profunda, dejándole sentir al otro hombre todo el amor que había dentro de él. Los brazos de Magnus se enredaron en él, acercándolo más a su cuerpo sin romper el beso, el cual se volvió más ansioso y estaba elevando mil grados la temperatura de sus cuerpos.

Las manos de los dos subían y bajaban por el cuerpo del otro, como si nunca hasta ese momento hubieran podido tocarse, como si no conocieran hasta la última pulgada de piel del cuerpo del otro. Y es que había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que los dos habían estado juntos de aquel modo y por eso hacía que pareciera que los besos y las caricias jamás serían suficientes para sanar la ausencia.

Alec se levantó del sillón, ayudando a Magnus a hacer lo mismo mientras caminaban a la habitación sin romper el beso, aunque a mitad del camino, algo urgente y primitivo en Alec lo llevó a pegar el cuerpo de Magnus sobre la pared sin previo aviso, presionando su cuerpo sobre el delgado cuerpo del brujo.

Los ojos de Magnus se abrieron por la sorpresa y después se oscurecieron por el deseo y los dos hombres soltaron un gemido alto cuando Alec rozó su pelvis con la de Magnus. El brujo no pudo evitar poner en sus labios una sonrisa traviesa y lujuriosa al tiempo que despojaba a Alec de su suéter. El chico tembló al sentir las manos del brujo sobre su piel desnuda y soltó un gruñido que envió una descarga eléctrica por el cuerpo de Magnus.

Sus labios chocaron una vez más mientras Magnus trataba de deshacer él mismo los botones de su camiseta al tiempo que el joven de los ojos azules succionaba su cuello y lo ayudaba a quitarse por fin la molesta prenda de seda, que cayó al suelo y ahí se quedó mientras los dos hombres intentaban llegar a la habitación.

Magnus abrió la puerta de la alcoba con una mano y con la otra, empezó a desabotonar el pantalón de Alec mientras el chico Lightwood lo besaba apasionadamente, y mientras el pantalón de Alec caía al mismo tiempo que el de Magnus, sus dos cuerpos desnudos colapsaron en la cama sin dejar de besarse, tocándose con desesperación, acariciando cada centímetro de piel al que pudieran acceder, sus espaldas, sus costillas, sus cuellos…

-Eres sexy cuando tomas el control, Alexander- dijo Magnus casi sin aliento- creo que prefiero este lado de ti.

-Qué bueno- dijo Alec, subiendo por el cuerpo de Magnus, mirándolo de forma traviesa- entonces, creo que de verdad vas a disfrutar esto…

* * *

 **NDT: No me maten por dejarlo ahí, así está en el original xD**

 **Hemos vuelto, disculpen la tardanza, a veces soy un adulto con un empleo que le quita el tiempo para traducir pero espero ser ya más constante :) Ojalá les guste, no duden en decirlo :P**


	11. No más secretos

**Capítulo 11. No más secretos**

Mientras es sol de su primera mañana viviendo con Magnus salía, Alec se encontró totalmente despierto. El chico estaba acostumbrado a despertar temprano puesto que su entrenamiento como cazador de sombras había exigido eso de él durante toda su vida. Magnus, por otro lado, siempre despertaba cuando le daba la gana por lo que seguía profundamente dormido.

Alec rodó en la cama y miró a Magnus durmiendo. El chico había hecho eso ya muchas veces, pero él sentía que aquella mañana aquella acción tenía un significado diferente. Alec se sentía deslumbrado por la belleza, inocencia y vulnerabilidad que el rostro del brujo mostraba cuando estaba dormido. Él no sabía cómo era posible que un brujo de cuatrocientos años fuera capaz de tener aquella expresión angelical en su rostro.

Su mente aterrizó en un recuerdo en el que Magnus había lucido aún más vulnerable, tiempo atrás, cuando los dos habían estados sentados en un techo de Alicante después de haber vuelto de Edom, discutiendo si valdría o no la pena seguir luchando por su relación. Alec recordaba que él había querido gritarle que sí a Magnus, pero también había sabido que aquello no solucionaría sus problemas. Sin embargo, Magnus se había abrazado a sus piernas y mirándolo a los ojos había susurrado "te amo".

Alec se sentía orgulloso de sí mismo y también un poco sorprendido porque a pesar de eso se había mantenido firme después de ver a Magnus de ese modo tan vulnerable. Porque el brujo lucía simplemente hermoso, con el cielo oscuro lleno de estrellas rodeando su figura, tan expuesto e indefenso, desnudando su alma ante Alec por primera vez. Y es que el cazador de sombras jamás lo había amado tanto como en aquel momento.

Alec suspiró al recordar y se dio cuenta de que la postura dormida de Magnus podía hipnotizarlo. El brujo estaba apoyado sobre su estómago, las sabanas caían sobre su cintura dejando al descubierto su espalda desnuda. Magnus estaba usando uno de sus brazos como almohada y su cabello, que normalmente estaba arreglado en picos, caía ahora de forma natural sobre su frente. Alec sintió un poco de celos al darse cuenta de que Magnus era hermoso incluso cuando estaba dormido.

El brujo quizá no tenía el mismo cuerpo cincelado de Jace, pero Magnus era sorprendentemente musculoso debajo de su piel suave. Alec observaba cómo el pecho del brujo subía y bajaba constantemente por efecto de su respiración pausada, los músculos de su espalda se contraían y relajaban. Alec se fijó también en el ángulo que formaban los hombros de Magnus, y la gentil inclinación de éstos, así como en el brillo que su piel suave y pintada de caramelo parecía tener por efecto de los primeros rayos del sol.

Los ojos del cazador de sombras comenzaron a viajar por las pequeñas elevaciones y hendiduras de la columna vertebral de su amado, la estreches de su cintura que estaba apenas cubierta por la sabana. Los dos se habían quedado dormidos en los brazos del otro totalmente desnudos la noche anterior y Alec sabía muy bien con qué iba a encontrarse si decidía quitar aquella tela de encima de la piel de Magnus. Sus dedos ansiaban tocarlo de nuevo porque habían estado separados por un tiempo demasiado largo y, aunque la noche anterior había sido espectacular, él quería más. Él sabía que siempre estaría deseando a Magnus un poco más.

El chico sonrió un poco cuando el pensamiento invadió su mente y recordó su primer beso y cómo sus piernas se habían convertido en gelatina. Recordó también aquella vez en la que los dos habían estado corriendo bajo la lluvia hasta encontrar refugio en la puerta de su apartamento y cómo Magnus lo había besado apasionadamente apoyándolo contra una de las paredes. Recordó la forma en la que su cuerpo respondía siempre a las caricias de Magnus, arqueándose hacia él sin duda alguna, con un anhelo tan profundo que su cuerpo parecía derretirse debajo de los dedos del brujo. Alec recordó la primera vez que habían hecho el amor y todas las veces que volvieron a hacerlo desde aquella vez.

Finalmente, el deseo había ganado la batalla y el control del muchacho se perdió en un instante y Alec se encontró deslizando sus dedos hacia las sabanas que cubrían a Magnus pensando que si éste no despertaba, algo en Alec se rompería de anhelo.

-¿Estás viendo un agujero a través de mí, Alec?- murmuró Magnus con voz somnolienta.

El brujo rodó sobre su espalda, tratando de alejar al sueño mientras frotaba sus ojos. Alec lo miró un poco avergonzado, pero aun así se acercó a él, acariciando el brazo de Magnus primero, sintiendo como sus dedos ardían con aquella suave caricia, notando que aquello no sería suficiente.

-¿En qué estás pensando? – dijo Magnus ahora totalmente despierto por la cercanía del cuerpo de Alec que casi tocaba el suyo.

-En esto…- respondió el chico de los ojos azules y venció la distancia entre ellos besando a Magnus profunda y apasionadamente, dejándole claro al brujo que era lo que había estado pensando.

-Para que quede claro- dijo Magnus separándose un poco de los labios del joven Lightwood- si vas despertarme, hazlo de esta forma, es mi favorita.

Alec sonrió y el brujo rodó hasta quedar encima del chico, continuando el beso. El cazador de sombras sentía el palpitar del corazón de Magnus que latía encima de su pecho desnudo. Sus cuerpos temblaban como cada vez que estaban juntos y los fantasmas de los sonidos, gemidos y sus nombres pronunciados entre besos, se hicieron presentes en la mente de Alec.

-¿Es esto real?- susurró Alec.

-Si es un sueño, no me despiertes- dijo Magnus besando su frente y sonriendo.

Alec respondió con una sonrisa brillante, dejando que Magnus volviera a caer sobre la cama, envolviendo la cintura del brujo con sus brazos, queriendo estar tan cerca de él como fuera posible.

Magnus comenzó a mover sus dedos encima del brazo de su amado, trazando ligeramente las cicatrices que se encontraba en el camino. Él conocía cada marca, cada cicatriz en el cuerpo de Alec pues las había memorizado tiempo atrás. Claro, ahora había también algunas más recientes que seguramente se habían formado durante el tiempo en el que habían estado separados. Los dedos de Magnus trazaron un iratze que no había estado ahí antes y más abajo, en las muñecas del chico Magnus descubrió dos pequeñas cicatrices blancas que jamás había visto.

-Alec… ¿Qué demonios…?- dijo el brujo con voz alarmada- ¿Un vampiro te mordió?

Magnus se sentó sobre la cama sin dejar de mirar a Alec. Su primer pensamiento fue que Camille había mordido a Alec y la rabia brotó dentro de él. Si Camille había mordido a Alec… pero claro, no había nada que él pudiera hacer porque Camille ya estaba muerta y aquel pensamiento sólo lo hizo enfadar más pues no podría vengarse de ella. Después de un rato, Alec evitó su mirada lo que fue una respuesta para él.

-Si no fue Camille, ¿quién te mordió?- demandó Magnus.

Alec mordió su labio antes de responder.

-Simon- dijo él finalmente.

-¿Simon te mordió?

Alec asintió y empezó a contarle a Magnus la historia acerca del salón de los acuerdos alterno en el Edom y de cómo Jace había intentado tomar el cetro de la estatua de Jonathan Cazador de Sombras y del ataque demoniaco que había caído sobre ellos después de eso. Le dijo a Magnus acerca de la herida de Isabelle y cómo él había estado seguro de que su hermana moriría y de cómo eso había estado a punto de romperlo. También le dijo que Simon había sanado a Izzy drenando su propia sangre por ella y como el vampiro diurno había estado muriendo de hambre.

-¿Así que dejaste que Simon te mordiera?- dijo Magnus cuando Alec terminó de contar su historia y él muchacho asintió en respuesta.- ¿Eso fue… te gustó?

Alec miró a Magnus como si el brujo se hubiera vuelto loco por estar preguntando aquello.

-¿QUÉ? ¡NO! No me gustó- dijo Alec con incredulidad.

Las cejas de Magnus se elevaron hasta casi unirse con la línea de su cabello.

-Bueno, a algunas personas les gusta- dijo, su voz bajando al final de la oración.

-¿Alguna vez te ha mordido un vampiro, Magnus?- dijo Alec reconociendo el tono de voz del brujo.

-He salido con algunos vampiros, ya sabes- dijo Magnus tratando de sonreír.- les gusta jugar sus juegos.

Ahora los dos estaban pensando en Camille, Magnus recordándola y Alec empezando a sentirse furioso, así que cuando Magnus capturó su mirada, el brujo añadió rápidamente:

-Pero eso fue hace mucho tiempo. Además, a la mayoría de los vampiros no les agrada mucho que digamos la sangre de los brujos, debe ser por el parentesco que tenemos con los demonios, eso corrompe el sabor de la sangre.

Alec no respondió y los dos se quedaron en silencio por varios largos minutos, mientras Magnus continuaba trazando las marcas de cicatrices de Alec intentando tranquilizar a su cazador de sombras. Alec descansó su cabeza en el pecho de Magnus de nuevo, escuchando el sonido regular del corazón del brujo cuyos pensamientos seguían en Camille de todo modos.

-¿Alec, puedo preguntarte algo?- dijo Magnus finalmente.

-Claro- contesto Alec, su ira se había disipado ya de forma total.

Magnus se quedó callado un rato, tratando de formular la pregunta que quería hacer sin molestar de más a Alec, pero aquello debió haber sido un largo rato porque el joven Lightwood levantó la cabeza de su pecho y le dijo:

-Magnus ¿qué quieres preguntar?

El brujo delineo la quijada de Alec con uno de sus dedos antes de contestar.

-Antes, quiero que sepas que te amo y que nada de lo que digas va a cambiar eso- dijo Magnus- ya sé cómo es estar sin ti y no quiero que eso pase otra vez.

-Sólo dilo Magnus- dijo Alec, sintiendo un dejo de aprehensión.

-¿Por qué estabas en aquel túnel?- dijo el brujo suavemente- nunca te di la oportunidad de explicarlo y es algo que me pregunto constantemente. Tú dijiste que ya le habías dejado en claro a Camille que no estabas interesado en lo que ella ofrecía, lo que, por cierto, no es lo que ella me dijo.

-¿Qué te dijo?- preguntó Alec un poco distraído.

-Dijo que tú habías hecho un trato con ella, que habían acordado que tú matarías a Rafael y ella me haría mortal. No es que creyera que ella sería capaz de hacer eso, pero fue lo que ella dijo.

-Esa perra- dijo Alec, cruzando sus brazos encima de su pecho.

-Vaya que lo era- dijo Magnus sonriendo un poco.

-Ok…- dijo Alec devolviéndole la mirada a Magnus- ella me dijo que podría hacerme inmortal, lo que en un principio yo pensé que quería. Ya sabes, eso era una oportunidad para que yo pudiera pasar la eternidad a tu lado. Pero amo ser un Cazador de Sombras, no quería ser un vampiro y no quería meterme con magia negra. Entonces, ella me ofreció volverte mortal a ti si yo mataba a Rafael. Yo pensé que si hacia eso, ella me diría cómo volverte mortal y entonces yo te lo diría a ti para que hicieras el hechizo si de verdad querías hacerlo. Pero ella jamás me dijo algo útil, así que le dije que no aceptaba su propuesta y estaba demasiado molesta.

-Apuesto a que lo estaba- dijo Magnus riendo una vez más.

-En realidad jamás tuve una oportunidad contra ella ¿cierto?- dijo Alec- ella siempre era más lista que yo.

-Ella era cruel, astuta y deshonesta- dijo el brujo- y tú no eres ninguna de esas cosas. Sí, ella quizá se burló de ti porque eso es lo que ella trataba de hacer contigo, sacar lo mejor de ti y jugar contigo. Esa es una de las razones por las que te amo a ti y no a ella.

Alec se quedó callado y después de varios minutos de silencio, Magnus agregó:

-Entonces, entiendo por qué fuiste a encontrarte con ella inicialmente pero ¿por qué estabas ahí ese día que te atrapé? ¿Por qué seguiste viéndola si habías rechazado su trato?

Alec desvió sus ojos del brujo luciendo bastante apenado.

-Si no quieres decirme…

-No, no es eso- dijo Alec sacudiendo la cabeza- es que ya lo sabes…

-¿Lo sé?

-Sí, fui con ella porque quería saber cosas de ti.

-¿Y elegiste a Camille como fuente de información?- dijo Magnus realmente sorprendido.

-Bueno, ¿y a quién más iba a acudir? No es como si tú hubieras estado respondiendo mis preguntas.- dijo Alec con tono molesto, pero después, apartando los ojos de los del brujo añadió con un tono más amable:- Ella te conocía, ella sabía lo que significa amarte. Por favor, no tomes esto de mal modo pero no eres exactamente la persona más fácil de amar a veces…

-Me lo han dicho antes- dijo Magnus sonriendo con algo de vergüenza.- creo que soy un tanto difícil…

-Bueno, es verdad- dijo Alec categóricamente- eres propenso a los cambios de humor. Puedes ser temperamental y muy obstinado. Y enfrentémoslo, yo no tenía idea de lo que estaba haciendo cundo empezamos a salir, y a veces creo que todavía no sé que estoy haciendo para ser honesto.

-¿Entonces qué te dijo Camille acerca de mí?- dijo Magnus besando la parte trasera de la mano de Alec.

-Nada interesante- dijo Alec sonriendo y atrayendo a Magnus a su lado una vez más- ella se burlaba de mi porque no sabía nada de tu pasado, eso era demasiado frustrante.

-Bueno, ahora sabes mucho sobre mí…- dijo Magnus, continuando con los besos por el largo del antebrazo de Alec, hasta llegar a su cuello y besarlo en los labios.

-Claro que lo sé…- dijo Alec antes de perderse en el beso hasta que Magnus lo rompió.

-Tengo una propuesta para ti- dijo Magnus mirando fijamente los ojos azules de su cazador de sombras.

Los ojos del chico se abrieron de par en par por toda respuesta.

-¡Alexander, no esa propuesta!- dijo el brujo, restándole importancia a la palabra con un movimiento de sus manos- te propongo que hagas un trato conmigo en lugar de Camille.

-¿Qué tipo de trato?- dijo Alec entrecerrando sus ojos de manera suspicaz.

Magnus puso sus dos manos gentilmente en las mejillas del cazador de sombras, sosteniendo el rostro del muchacho y después, poniendo su frente sobre la de Alec, respirando la esencia de la habitación, la esencia del sándalo y la esencia de la luz de un Nephilim y también, la esencia distinta del olor a sexo reciente.

-No más secretos- dijo Magnus y sintió que Alec sonreía sobre las palmas de sus manos.

-No más secretos- aceptó Alec y sus labios colisionaron una vez más mientras los cuerpos de los dos se enredaban con las sabanas de la cama…

* * *

 **NDA: Gracias de nuevo por todos sus comentarios y lecturas**

 **Otimalec: De nada, es un placer hacer la traducción¡**

 **Becca: Qué bueno que estés de vuelta en la historia, y sí, la autora pudo habernos dado un poco más de amor xD**

 **Malia: No, no iba a abandonarlos, es sólo que en serio demasiado trabajo¡ Y sí, imagínate lo que sigue con mucho detalle :P**


	12. Pandemonium

**Capítulo 12. Pandemónium**

-¿Ya estás listo?- preguntó Alec llamando a la puerta del baño con fuerza.

-Casi...- contestó Magnus después de abrir la puerta y regalarle a Alec una de sus brillantes sonrisas.

Los dedos largos del brujo, cuyas uñas estaban pintadas de un tono ópalo estaban curvadas al marco de la puerta. Los ojos de Alec lo recorrieron de arriba abajo. El cabello de Magnus estaba arreglado en picos con brillos plateados y sus ojos estaban sombreados de un color perla claro que los hacía brillar cuando el brujo miraba a Alec. Sus labios estaban pintados de rosa y destellos. Varios diamantes adornaban las orejas de Magnus, casi tan brillantes como la camisa plateada que el brujo usaba y que delineaba su figura perfecta.

Alec sabía que ese era uno de los atuendos favoritos de Magnus para una noche de club, puesto que toda la ropa y los accesorios reflejaban mejor las luces mejor que cualquier otra cosa y a Magnus le gustaba ser un espectáculo en sí mismo. Los ojos de Alec se quedaron quietos en la parte inferior del cuerpo de su novio quien no estaba usando pantalones y ante la vista el cazador de sombras se sonrojó furiosamente.

-No hay necesidad de ser modesto, Alexander- dijo Magnus de forma seductora, acercándose para besar a Alec en la nariz- me has visto desnudo antes.

-Sólo apúrate ¿vale?- dijo Alec cerrando la puerta entre los dos.- ¡Y no te olvides de tus pantalones!

El chico escuchó la risa de Magnus mientras caminaba a la sala y se dejaba caer en el sillón. Antes había recibido una llamada del Instituto acerca de que se había presentado actividad demoniaca en el club Pandemónium. Bat, el DJ del club, había encontrado rastros de esencia de demonio, no había indicios de que fuera un demonio especialmente poderoso pero Alec había decidido dar un vistazo mientras empacaba su equipo.

Jace y Clary estaban emocionados por ir al club, especialmente para la caza de demonios. Esta había sido después de todo, parte esencial de la vida de los chicos por muchos años, especialmente la caza de los cambia formas quienes gustaban de ir a los clubs para engañar y atraer a los mundanos a sus trampas y esta sería la primera cacería de Clary.

Habían pasado ya uno meses desde que derrotaran a Sebastian y la vida había regresado a la normalidad, o al menos a la normalidad esperada para la vida de un Cazador de sombras. Jace y Clary seguían estando desagradablemente felices, manoseándose descaradamente en frente de todos a la menor provocación. Alec y Magnus podían controlarse un poco mejor en público desde que Alec se había quejado en la caverna de Edom acerca del poco control de las parejas heterosexuales.

Pero Izzy era otra historia a pesar de que la chica era perfectamente capaz de construir una fachada de indiferencia. Ella siempre lucia tranquila y calmada alrededor de los demás, pero Alec la conocía demasiado bien. Él sabía que su hermana extrañaba a Simon aunque ella dijera lo contrario. Alec podía notar que Izzy estaba muy dolida pues era más violenta en los entrenamientos y especialmente en las noches de cacería como si ella estuviera desquitando su furia contra Asmodeo y lo que éste le había hecho a Simon en cada demonio que tenía la mala suerte de encontrarse con ella. Definitivamente Izzy necesitaba esa noche y Alec estaba feliz de tener la oportunidad de regalarle eso a su hermana.

Esa noche estaba planeada como una noche normal de cacería: encontrar al demonio, destruirlo y después tener un rato de diversión y relajación. Alec solo deseaba que Magnus se apurara para no llegar tarde y como si ese pensamiento lo hubiera convocado, el brujo apareció y Alec se sintió aliviado de verlo así como de ver que finalmente se había puesto los pantalones oscuros y pegados al cuerpo que tanto le gustaban.

"¡Por el ángel, él es hermoso!", pensó Alec mientras se ajustaba el traje oscuro de Cazador y acomodaba sus armas alrededor de su cinturón y se encaminaba a la puerta del departamento.

-Es una pena que tengas que usar eso- dijo Magnus señalando el equipo de Alec- te verías tan bien su usaras algo como…

-¡Solo vámonos!- interrumpió Alec al tiempo que cerraba la puerta detrás de Magnus.

Los dos chicos llegaron al club en un rato después y Alec escaneo a la multitud hasta encontrar a Jace, Clary e Izzy. Diciendo adiós rápido a Magnus, el joven cruzó el salón para reunirse con su grupo. Al llegar, Jace le comunicó el plan para la caza. Clary e Isabelle serían quienes atraerían al demonio puesto que estos preferían a las chicas. Alec se sorprendió de que Jace usara a su novia como carnada pero cuando el rubio miró a Alec, éste pudo leer en los ojos de su hermano que Jace pensaba que no había nada que pudiera hacer al respecto, Clary era una cazadora de sombras después de todo y estaba preparada para enfrentarse a aquellas situaciones. Al parecer Jace estaba dispuesto a dejar que Clary hiciera sus propias decisiones y que cuidara bien de ella misma. El joven Lightwood estaba sorprendido del modo en el que su relación había crecido, ellos iban pareciéndose más y más a un equipo mientras pasaba el tiempo.

Clary e Isabelle usaban largos vestidos de color verde y blanco respectivamente que marcaban las formas de sus cuerpos. Las dos chicas estaban bailando relajadamente pero Alec sabía que en realidad estaban alertas, buscando cualquier rastro de actividad demoniaca. Alec y Jace se sentaron en una de las mesas, esperando a que la acción empezara de una vez.

Mientras esperaban, Alec se encontró mirando a su novio desde lejos, notando como su piel brillaba en la distancia. El brujo capturó su mirada y lo saludó con la mano haciendo aparecer una sonrisa en los labios del joven Lightwood quien fue distraído por Jace un momento después. Las chicas habían notado un movimiento extraño al fondo del club y los dos decidieron ir a revisar de qué se trataba.

Alec y Jace descubrieron al chico que parecía ser el demonio que buscaban. A primera vista lucia como uno de los tantos muchachos de vestiduras negras, piercings y cabellos oscuro que había en el club pero a medida que se acercaban, a pesar de que el chico no despedía el característico olor a verduras podridas de los demonios, definitivamente había en el aire un aroma nada común, algo que no detendría a los mundanos intoxicados de acercarse a él lo encontraran atractivo o no.

El chico demonio definitivamente había usado todos sus trucos para camuflar su verdadera naturaleza. Jace lo alcanzó y tocando su hombro, haciendo que el chico se detuviera y volteara a verlo, el cazador de sombras preguntó:

-¿Vienes aquí con frecuencia?

* * *

Magnus se sentó en la barra del bar, pidió una bebida mientras Alec lo miraba desde el centro de la pista de baile, le guiñó un ojo y un momento después, su novio había desaparecido.

-¿Magnus Bane?- dijo de pronto una voz suave que Magnus no reconoció.

-Ese es mi nombre- respondió el brujo todavía buscando a Alec entre la multitud, hasta que decidió mirar a su acompañante.- ¿Quién pregunta?

La mujer al lado suyo era simplemente hermosa, obviamente vampira. Su cabello largo y oscuro estaba arreglado en rizos, tenía una cara de rasgos finos, enormes ojos oscuros y estaba usando un vestido caro de negocios. Magnus se sintió transportado a más de cien años atrás, recordando fiestas en Londres con Camille. Sacudiendo su cabeza, el brujo decidió regresar al presente y la vampira rio divertida al verlo.

-Mi nombre es Hilary Cavenaugh, soy la nueva líder del clan de Brooklyn.- dijo ella ofreciendo su mano a Magnus quien la tomó y la besó despacio en la palma que estaba fría y le recordaba a Camille a pesar de que no se parecían en nada más.

-Un placer conocerte.- dijo Magnus cordialmente, él podía ser encantador cuando quería serlo- ¿A qué debo el placer?

Hilary rio divertida.

-Una vez fuiste muy cercano al antiguo líder del clan, Rafael Santiago quiero decir.

-No diría exactamente cercano- dijo Magnus inclinando su cabeza ligeramente- nos conocíamos el uno al otro y éramos tan amigables como podría esperarse de un vampiro y un brujo.

Los ojos de Magnus abandonaron el rostro aun sonriente de la vampira para buscar a Alec una vez más. La batalla había estallado y Magnus se sorprendió de ver cómo los mundanos seguían bailando sin que tuvieran idea de lo que pasaba a su alrededor con los cazadores de sombras luchando invisibles debido a los glamours.

-Oh, escuché que era amigo de los cazadores de sombras- dijo la mujer siguiendo la dirección de los ojos de Magnus.

-No puedo negar eso- dijo Magnus mientras Jace encajaba su espada en el demonio.

-Esperaba que los dos pudiéramos estar en buenos términos también- dijo Hilary atrayendo de nuevo la atención de Magnus.- No tengo ninguna intención de ponerme en contra del gran Brujo de Brooklyn, una alianza puede sernos útil a los dos.

Magnus la miró de nuevo con interés y dijo:

-Mientras estés del lado correcto de la clave, tú y yo no tendremos problemas.

Los ojos de Magnus se dirigieron de nuevo al cazador de sombras que en ese momento estaba mirándolo una vez más con un dejo de celos en su mirada azul al ver que la mano de la vampira estaba sobre su piel. El brujo había estado a punto de sonreír, pero sus labios se contrajeron en un grito de pánico mientras el chico demonio que su amado había estado combatiendo le asestaba un fuerte golpe a Alec en la cabeza, haciendo que el joven Lightwood cayera al piso en el mismo instante en el que Jace atravesaba al demonio con la espada y hacia que este se desvaneciera.

A Magnus no le importó nada más. No le importó que la jefa del clan de los vampiros seguía ahí, no le importaba que no estaba usando glamours. Sin poder contenerlo, gritó e nombre de Alec y corrió hacia donde el cuerpo de su novio yacía.

Izzy se hincó frente a su hermano, checando sus signos vitales mientras Magnus pedía al cielo que el chico estuviera vivo hasta que Izzy lo miró indicándole que Alec seguía con vida. Alec tenía varias heridas en el pecho, heridas que Magnus no pensó que tuviera además de la de la cabeza que estaba sangrando profusamente. Jace se unió a los demás luciendo terriblemente asustado.

-Asegúrate de que no haya más demonios aquí, yo me encargo de Alec- dijo Magnus con seguridad.

El rubio asintió y tomando a Clary de la mano desapareció una vez más entre la multitud. Magnus tomó a Alec en sus brazos y lo llevó al fondo del club que estaba menos concurrido seguido de cerca por Isabelle.

-Isabelle- dijo él en tono firme- dibuja un iratze.

Las manos de la chica estaban temblando y Magnus se sintió un poco culpable de haber usado un tono de voz un tanto rudo, pero Izzy pudo controlar el temblor para dibujar la runa en la piel de Alec. Magnus miró los efectos de la runa en Alec, pero a pesar de que el sangrado se había detenido, las runas tenían muy poco qué hacer en contra del veneno de demonio, el aroma del ichor junto con el de la piel quemada, así como la preocupación en Magnus hicieron que éste se sintiera enfermo. Había llegado la hora de usar la magia.

Flamas azules salieron de sus dedos sobre las heridas de Alec murmurando palabras incomprensibles a otros oídos que no fueran los de un brujo. Largos minutos pasaron antes de que el brujo pudiera notar que su magia tenía efecto en su amado.

-¿Cómo está?- dijo Jace después de un rato.

El chico había revisado todo el lugar comprobando que no había más demonios de los cuales preocuparse. Magnus seguía paseando sus dedos por el cuerpo de Alec ignorando la pregunta de Jace porque a decir verdad él no tenía una respuesta que darle. Las heridas del cazador de sombras eran graves y aunque Magnus era un brujo poderoso, no podía decir en qué momento el chico volvería en sí.

Eventualmente, Magnus se dio cuenta de que no había nada más que él pudiera hacer, solo esperar. Minutos después los parpados de Alec empezaron a moverse hasta que sus ojos se abrieron y les dedicó a todos una mirada desconcertada.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó el brujo de forma ansiosa.

Alec no contestó en seguida. En lugar de eso, empezó a hacer esfuerzos por levantarse y aunque a Magnus le hubiera gustado pedirle que siguiera acostado, lo conocía mejor que eso, así que simplemente le ayudó a sentarse lo mejor que pudo y cuando Alec estuvo en aquella posición, el brujo tomo su cara entre sus manos, estudiando los ojos azules del muchacho en busca de una señal que le mostrara que su magia había tenido efecto después de todo.

-¿Estás bien?- volvió a preguntar Magnus mientras los ojos de Alec lo miraban fijamente.

-¿Quién demonios era esa chica vampiro con la que estabas hablando?- dijo el chico.

Magnus soltó un sonido que era mitad risa, mitad incredulidad. Solo Alec podía preguntar algo como eso después de sufrir una herida grave.

-Alexander está bien- dijo Magnus sonriendo y haciendo que los demás soltaran un suspiro aliviado.

La tensión se disipó seguida del alivio que fue palpable entre todos los demás. Alec se sentía mareado todavía pero Magnus no tenía dudas de que se pondría bien. El brujo ayudó al joven Lightwood a ponerse de pie y el muchacho se recargó en él para no perder el equilibrio. Magnus tuvo una pequeña conversación con Jace quien decidió que, ya que Alec estaba bien, él y las chicas se quedarían en el club para relajarse un rato y cerciorarse de que no hubiera más ataques de demonios. Después de eso, Magnus se despidió de Clary e Izzy y escoltó a Alec a la entrada del club.

-Espera…- dijo Alec, deteniéndose de repente en su camino hacia la salida- ¿No íbamos a quedarnos a bailar después de matar demonios?

Magnus lo miró con incredulidad.

-¿Qué tan fuerte te golpeaste la cabeza, Alexander?- dijo el brujo riéndose un poco.- En estos momentos no estás en tu mejor forma para bailar.

Alec miro a su novio un tanto confundido pero no discutió y dejó que Magnus lo guiara fuera del club y lo subiera a un taxi. Alec se acomodó en el pecho del brujo dejando que este acariciara su cabello oscuro, cerrando los ojos, rindiéndose ante el mareo que lo invitaba a dormir. El taxista miraba a la pareja repetidamente hasta que se atrevió a preguntar:

-Bebió demasiado ¿eh?- dijo el hombre tratando de iniciar una conversación con tono divertido.

-Algo así…- respondió Magnus y le devolvió la sonrisa al chófer del taxi.


End file.
